Enigma
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: After the return of Lord Voldemort, Harry's world becomes one of danger and fear Sent by the headmaster to watch the boy, Serveus Snape finds himself in a position where he is forced to look after Harry and learns many new things about the child.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Seshat3. This story takes place after the events of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. From there, it will be canon to a certain point in _Order of the Phoenix_ but it will be mostly non-canon. The parts from the original story will be composed with elements from both the novel and film adaption.

* * *

Prologue, Walpurgis Night

Shadows danced as touch light flickered off the stone walls in the otherwise darkened room. Standing about the room were a number of dark cloaked figures. Each had the hood of their long black robe drawn up, shrouding their faces in shadow. Yet the darkness was not the only thing covering their visage. A mask covered each face. Metallic and foreboding, each was uniquely designed by its owner to inspire fear and dread.

The only piece of furniture was a large throne upon a dais at the front of the room. Made of black stone, the throne had a triangular back to it and arms carved into a pair of serpents. Both had its mouth open, as if ready to strike, revealing its fangs and forked tongue. A large snake slithered about the base of the throne and slithered its way along the side. The figure of a squat hunched over man with rat like features cowered to the side of the throne. Sitting upon the throne was the individual to whom the cloaked figures swore their complete obedience to.

Lord Voldemort, newly resurrected, sat and gazed upon his Death Eaters with his scarlet slit eyes. The group before him was small. A mere fraction of the followers he once had. But he knew that would not be the case for much longer. A small smile tugged at the corner of mouth but it disappeared when he finally broke the silence with his soft menacing voice.

"Come forward Severus."

Severus Snape made his way to the foot of the dais from where he stood in the midst of the gathered Death Eaters. He made sure his mind was well occulered as he got down on his knee and lowered his head.

Voldemort rose and made his way from his throne to the Potions Masters.

"My loyal Serveus," the Dark Lord began, "

"My Lord," Snap replied, "I have news for you."

"Good," Voldemort hissed, "the rise my friend. Rise and speak of what you have learned.

Doing as he was told, Snape rose and began to speak. All the time making sure his barriers were strongly up.

"As you thought my Lord, Dumbledore has begun to recruit more members to the Order of the Phoenix. He has already recruited Kinsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody and other Ministry officials. But he must do so through others such as Arthur Weasley and the few remaining Order members he has been able to draw back into his service He has also apparently enlisted Squibs as well to monitor the Muggle world for any strange occurrences."

"What does he think my intentions are as far?"

"As of now, Dumbledore believes you are most concerned with keeping your presence hidden and gathering new Death Eaters and informants. He hasn't tried to ask me whether you have informed either me or anyone else of your possible intentions. He has confided in me that he has fears that you plan to attack him personally by destroying the source of his favorite muggle sweet."

Voldemort smiled at the report. But Severus could feel his mind being prodded. The feeling eventually withdrew and he could feel that his shields had withstood.

"Very good Severus. Continue as you have. When you return, inform him that I have began to formulate plans for a special assignment but I will not tell you what or when until I summon you next."

"As you wish my Lord," Severus said with a bow of his head.

"Lucius," Voldemort said turning his gaze upon the masked wizard holding the snake headed walking stick, "what news from the Ministry?"

"My Lord, Fudge is utterly convinced that Dumbledore's claims of your return are nothing more than part of a plot to remove him from office as Minister. He claims there is no proof as to your return. He has even taken great steps to discredit the fool in the Daily Prophet and any chance he gets. He has even managed to gather several ministry officials and members of the Wizengamont to his side."

This news caused the features of the snakelike face to contort into an evil grin and the scarlet eyes to fill with glee.

"Fudge's paranoia and disillusionment will serve us well. I want you to play your role of loyal supporter and discreet advisor well Lucius. Promise him your support but in secret only. It is important that he continue to believe the persona you have created. Influence what decisions you can and gather what information you can gain from him."

"As you wish my Lord."

Voldemort went on to request reports from several other Death Eaters till he returned to the throne.

"That is all for now. You have your personal tasks to attend to. I will require updates when I summon you next."

With a wave of his skeletal-like hand, he dismissed his followers. One by one they left by the door on the far side room. Just as Severus was making his way to the door, the high cold voice called out to him.

"Severus, remain."

Voldemort then turned to the small figure huddled by the throne.

"Leave us Wormtail."

"As you wish my master," the rodent featured man replied with a deep bow. As Wormtail scurried out of the chamber, Snape's hard black eyes followed him. Wormtail must have felt this for the traitor of James and Lilly Potter quickened his pace till he was out the door and closed it behind him

Once they were alone, Snape turned his attention to the dark wizard.

"Come closer my dear boy," Voldemort said in an all too pleasant voice reminiscent of Dumbledore.

Snape did as he was told, all the time reinforcing his mind defenses. Again he knelt before the throne. His masked face pointed at the stone floor. The large snake was now slithering its way around the shoulders of Voldemort who began to stroke its head with his long spiderlike finger.

"Severus Snape," the cold voice began, "you are both devoted and cunning. I was greatly disappointed with you when you did not answer my summons when I returned to my body. But it was for a cause. To ensure that Dumbledore still thought if you as loyal only to him. To ensure that he kept you in his strictest confidence. But most of all, to continue the task I entrusted to you all those years ago. The fool still thinks as you as his eyes and ears but when in truth, you are mine. "

"I live to serve you and only you my lord."

"You are one of my most loyal servants Severus. You have rarely failed me. I have a task for you."

Rising his masked face, Severus listened without comment.

----------

A bright flash of green light. A women's scream. The unending sound of high cold laughter everywhere. Harry was running down what seemed like one of the dungeon halls at Hogwarts. No matter how fast he ran, he could not escape from the laughter. Finally, a door appeared. Harry pulled it open with all his might and ran through.

Harry found himself in the graveyard. Long shadows were casted about as the light of the moon danced off the headstones. A mist crept through the ground, no sound was heard.

"I don't want to be here," Harry said in a timid voice.

He turned to go back through the door but instead found himself in-front of the Riddle tombstone with its winged Grim Reaper statue.

"This isn't real," Harry said to himself, "I'm not here. None of this is real."

"But it is Harry," a voice said into the stillness.

Harry could not respond as the battered figure of Cedric Diggory emerge from behind the stone statue.

"Cedric?"

"This is real Harry," Cedric continued "this is the land of the dead. Where you sent me that night.

"No. I… didn't… Cedric... I didn't mean…" Harry could not finish. He merely fell to his knees as the mist surrounded him and Cedric.

"Didn't mean to what Harry?" Cedric asked, his voice becoming cold and hard, "You didn't mean to kill me? To cause my family and friends all the grief they've felt since you killed me? You made me take that cup with you. You brought me here. You did nothing as I was hit with the Killing Curse."

"Please, I'm sorry." Harry said as tears fell from his eyes, "I didn't mean to kill you."

"What about us Harry?" another familiar voice called out.

Looking up, Harry saw the ghostly figures of his parents form out of the mist. Both his mother and father flanked Cedric.

"Don't you feel sorry about our deaths?" the figure of James Potter asked.

"You caused Voldemort to target our family," Lilly Potter said with no emotion, "If you hadn't been born, we would still be alive."

"Mom…Dad…please…I'm sorry."

"No you're not son," James said

"You know everything, all the hurt and death, is your fault," Lilly coldly said.

Harry broke down into tears again as James and Lily began to circle him. He heard Cedric beginning to laugh but the laugh changed into an all too familiar one. Looking up, Harry saw Cedric transform into the form of Lord Voldemort. His parents had become two looming Dementors with their decayed hands reaching out to him.

Harry could not move. He felt himself taken hold by the icy hands. He looked up and saw Voldemort aim his wand squarely at him and saw the bright green light flash before him

Harry woke with a violent jerk which caused him to sit straight-up in his bed. It had only been a dream. He found that he was breathing hard and his face was covered in a cold sweat, his scare slightly throbbing. Outside, rain lashed against the window. A bolt of lightning flashed against the sky and was soon followed by a rumble of thunder.

Looking over to his small alarm clock, he saw it was two in the morning. The events of the dream played again in his mind without end. The words of Cedric and his parents ringing in his ears.

Drawing his keens up to his chest, Harry set his forehead on them and began to cry silently to himself.

-Authors Note-

Well what do think for a beginning? Please don't forget to leave your reviews.


	2. Chapter One Requests Present and Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Seshat3. This will be my take on the tradional Harry gets injured and comes under the care of Severus Snape story. And he will help Harry work through his emotional problems. Like other stories that follow this pattern, Harry will be staying with Snape and the Potions Master will come to realize that Harry is not the carbon copy of his father. Yet Snape will not "officially" adopt Harry nor will it be revealed that Severus is Harry's father though I am a fan of several stories that follow this pattern. Again, this takes place after Goblet of Fire, so Sirius is still alive and Dudley is still a bully.

* * *

Chapter One, Requests Present and Past

Severus Snape found potion brewing to be extremely relaxing. The rhythm of preparing the various ingredients and the detailed procession of each written instruction always helped the Potion Master to focus all his energy into the task at hand. At the moment, he was brewing a new supply of the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin as requested by Dumbledore. If it were not for the Headmaster's continuing request that he do so, Snape was certain that he would not bother with the potion at all.

'_I hope that blasted wolf appreciates this. I have far more important matters to attend to than see that he gets his medicine.'_

As he continued to stir the dark blue potion four times counter-clockwise and than twice clockwise, Snape's mind began to wonder.

The school year had ended only a week ago and he had already experienced five Death Eater meetings. Last night had been the calmest the Dark Lord had been since he had returned to his body. Snape could still vividly recall the anger on the snake-like features when he finally apparated to the grave yard. Yet his skills at being a spy and occlumency were enough to convince the dark wizard that his loyalty to him was as strong as ever.

What Snape had told Voldemort last night about Dumbledore's thoughts where true. The Headmaster was secretly gathering Order members from the ranks of the Ministry who did believe that the Dark Lord had truly returned. The concern over the muggle sweets was the invention of Severus'. He came up with it as a threat after the Headmaster had repeatedly continued to offer his favorite Sherbet Lemon.

But the aged wizard had not made any comment on Harry-bloody-Potter. And the Slytherine Head of House knew that the Dark Lord would be demanding information on the brat soon.

'_Harry-the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived-Potter. The spoiled disrespectful brat whose ridicules and stupid stunts are for his own glory seeking desires and to spite me.'_

Snape came out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the potion. Seeing that the potion had turned from blue to purple, Severus saw that the time had come to add the last ingredient. Summoning a jar containing dried Wolfsbane from a shelf on the far side of the lab, Snape slowly added the herb while stirring the steaming purple liquid in a clockwise manner. With the potion at last finished, the Potions Master conjured up several empty vials and both spelled the liquid inside and corked the bottles with another flick of his wand. No sooner had he done that, the fireplace came alive in green flames and the one face that Snape defiantly did not wish to see at the moment was visible.

"Ah Severus," the head of Albus Dumbledore said, "I hope I have not interrupted you in anyway."

"No Headmaster," Snape said as he turned from the table to the fireplace, "I was just finishing the potion as you requested."

The disdain in the ex-Death Eater's voice did not go unnoticed by the aged wizard but he chose not to address it. "That's excellent news my dear boy," Severus cringed at being addressed by the name, "excellent in deed. Remus will be most pleased. With the full moon only a week away, I'm certain that he will greatly appreciate you assistance."

Snape was starting to get annoyed. "Was there something you wished to discuss with Headmaster or did you just randomly decide to pop in my floo and make idle chit-chat?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"As a matter of fact there is Severus but it is a matter that cannot be talked about through the floo network. Would you please join me and bring the finished potion as well? Remus said that he would be coming by to talk some Order matters."

Snap cringed at the statement and rolled his black eyes. But knowing that there was no way he could say no and have Dumbledore accept it, he could only hope that whatever the Headmaster wanted to talk about would be finished before Lupin arrived.

"Very well."

The blue eyes of the Headmaster sparkled with delight. "Then I'll see you in a few moments," and with a pop, Albus' head was gone and the green flames diminished. Snape turned back to his worktable and allowed his hands to tightly grasp the edge.

'_What does that codger want to talk about now? I already told him about the Death Eater meeting when I returned last night. It must be about his precious little Golden Boy. Everything revolves around him and Albus caters to every single one of that pampered and spoiled little brat's whims.'_

Letting go of the table and taking hold of his wand, Snape shrunk the vials of Wolfsbane and placed them in his pockets. Then he stepped over the fireplace mantel and took a handful of floo powder from the container on top of it and threw it into the fireplace, producing emerald flames and called out, "Headmaster's office," and stepped through into the flames and was whisked away.

----------

Sitting behind his majestic mahogany desk in brilliant robes of scarlet and gold, Professor Albus Dumbledore saw his fireplace come alive in green flames and saw the figure of Serveus Snape step onto the floor. His arrival did nothing to arouse Albus' pet phoenix Fawkes, who was sleeping on his perch. As the black cloaked Potions Masters swept off the soot from his robes, the ancient looking wizard could not help but smile. While many saw the Slythien Head of House as a greasy-haired cold unfeeling dungeon dwelling bat, Albus knew that underneath the black robes was a good heart. He only wished that his former pupil could only see the good that did dwell inside him.

"Hello Severus," Albus said when Snape finally looked up.

"Headmaster," Snape said with a small nod of his head.

"Oh, come now Severus. How many times have I said that there is no need for such formalities when it is simply just the two of us?"

"Too many…Albus." Saying the man's name was something Snape could never get use to.

But Snape could not help but notice the characteristic twinkle of Dumbledore's blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles when he said the man's first name.

"Take a seat my boy," the head master said as he motioned to one of the empty chairs in-front of the desk. Severus cringed once again at the name.

As he made his way over from the fireplace, Snape's robe flourished out behind him and Albus could not suppress a smile as the sight caused Snape to match the student's of him, that of a bat.

"Can I interest in a Sherbet Lemon Drop my boy?" Albus asked as he held out a small bowl of the Muggle sweets when Snape took a seat.

"Albus, I have not been a boy for sometime so I would highly appreciate not being addressed as one."

"If you wish Severus. Now about that Lemon Drop?"

Rolling his eyes, Snape waved off the offer. _'How many times is he going to do that till he understands that I will not accept?'_

"If you insist," and he popped one into his mouth and closed his eyes as he savored the taste.

"You said that you wished to discuss a matter with me?"

"Yes I did. Two matters as it happens. First, I have thought on your account of the meeting from last night. And I have come to the conclusion that Tom is right."

Hearing the Headmaster say the true name of the deranged dark wizard never ceased to amaze the younger wizard. It was even more amazing than when said the name Voldemort.

"How so?"

"About Senior Malfoy's statements about the Ministry. Cornelius's refusal to accept the truth will play towards Tom's advantage. Until the Ministry finally acknowledges the truth, Tom and his followers will be able to carry out their plans in secret. Without the full support of the Ministry, there is little chance that we'll be able to stop them from fulfilling their tasks. They will be able to hide in plain sight."

"But we have Kinsley and Moody," Snape said, "And Weasly has been able to get several key officials and others to see the truth."

Albus nodded his head but he had a grave look upon his aged face.

"True Severus. True. But I'm afraid it still won't be enough. The entire Wizarding community of England is at risk. Our small fellowship is growing but we lack the influence to put in place the safety measures that the Ministry is capable of. Don't forget, only the Minister for Magic is capable of contacting the Muggle Prime Minister. And let us not forget Cornelius' attempts to discredit me and so far he has been successful."

Snape just looked away from the man he considered to be both mentor and father figure. If only Fudge believed the facts, then they would not be in this position.

"For now there is nothing we can do about our Minister. Nor about Lucius' influence and relationship with him as well. We can keep on with what we are doing. And so you have no idea as to what Tom might be planning next. Hopefully he will shed some light in his next plan of action soon. And when he does call for Severus, I shall have some new information for you to pass along."The longer he goes in-between summoning does tend to cause me to worry.

Snape felt the same way. Whenever the Dark Lord took long periods of time between his meetings in the past, it was due to him forming true ideas of horror.

"You finished the potion for Lupin," Dumbledore said, bring Snape out of his thoughts, "how are you coming along with the potions Poppy submitted for?"

"I've finished with her Pepper-Up and Sleeping Potions. All I have left is the Calming Draft, Dreamless Sleep, Bone Mending and Blood Replenishing Potions that were on the list. Those should not take more than two weeks at the most to finish."

"Severus, I would like you to visit Harry," Dumbledore said out of the blue.

"Excuse me Headmaster!?" Snape quickly asked, hoping that he had not heard what he thought he heard.

"This is my second request today of you Severus. In two days, I would like you to visit number four Privet Drive and see how Harry is doing," Dumbledore answered in a calm and smooth voice.

"I will do no such thing!" Snape shouted as he jumped up from his chair and stared to pace, causing his robes to billow behind him. The noise he made was loud enough to wake Fawkes from his slumber with a startled squawk. "I have far more important things to do with my time than go and babysit your precious Golden Boy Albus!" Snape's face filled with anger and resentment. "I will not ruin my quiet and peaceful Summer Holiday by setting eyes on that glory-seeking-rule breaking-inconsiderate-rude-empty headed-danger seeking reincarnation of his horrid farther -Harry-bloody-Potter!"

"Severus please, there's no need for…"

"No Albus absolutely not and that's final!" Snape interjected. "I refuse to and nothing you say can change my mind. Good day."

If Dumbledore was upset with Snape's reaction he did not let it show. Instead he allowed the man to get as far as the door and when he went to grasp the handle, he said the one thing he knew that would stop him.

"For Lilly than."

Snape stopped dead in his tracks. It took several seconds before he could respond.

"That's a low and an unfair thing to say Albus."

"I'm sorry Severus," Dumbledore said shaking his head, "but you force me at times to play that hand."

Turning on the spot, the seething Potions Master walked back to the desk but did not sit back down. Instead, he merely stood and crossed his arms. "And why do you ask this of me? I was under the impression that the blood wards around his home were all the protection the boy needed. And the fact you already had an Order members watching the boy's home."

"That is true Severus but this way you have something for Tom. You said so yourself that he would be wanting information on Harry sooner rather than later. It must appear that I trust only you with this information. Voldemort knows he can't pass the blood wards. This way, it will appear that I have decided to add extra protection around Harry. Voldemort believes that all my actions are to protect Harry while I don't in reality. It must appear that I desire the child only for his task of destroying him."

"Don't you think of Potter as your tool?" Snape questioned snidely.

"Of course not my boy. My prime concern has been for his safety and well being. "

Snape rolled his eyes at the explanation but decided that he could not detour the old man's mind from this idea.

"Very well," he said in an unpleasant tone, "I will go and watch Potter. The Dark Lord did instruct me to find some way for me to get you to get me close to brat. I suppose this will satisfy him."

A growing smile was visible under the long white beard of the older wizard.

"Excellent Severus. Excellent."

"And how exactly do you wish me accomplish this request? Simply walk into the house?"

"Oh no Serveus," Albus chuckled, "I have a better idea in mind."

After Dumbledore told Snape what he was to do, Snape cringed at the entire idea but begrudging accepted it. What choice did he have in the matter?

"Very well," Snape said, "is there anything _else_ you want me to do?"

"At the moment, no. Remus is due any moment now. Would you like to stay and have some tea with us?"

Snape did not reply. He simply removed to bottled potion vials from his pockets, placed them before Albus, returned them to their normal size and made his way back to the door. He exited just as the fire place came to life again in emerald flames.

----------

The hallways of Hogwarts were quiet and deserted. Just the way Severus preferred them. As he made his way back down to the dungeons, his mind went over the events of past half hour. He had gone from brewing potions to being sent to watch over the spawn of the one man he hated more than the Dark Lord himself. And was set in his convictions to not lay eyes upon Potter's brat for as long as possible had Dumbledore, being the controlling and manipulative old man that he was, never brought up the vow he made all those years ago to watch over Lilly's only child.

Going over the instruction the Headmaster had given him Snape relised that he had spent some time formulating his so called plan.

'_Why couldn't he get some other Order member to do this? If he was so worried about security and not letting the brat know what was happening, he could have sent Nymphadora. True she's new to the Order but she's a bloody morphamagus for Merlin's shake. Her father is Muggle- born and she would know how to act around those blasted Muggles without rising suspicion. But since you already have a history with the brat's aunt',_ the voice in his mind said, '_he believes that she would be more comfortable to having you around than a complete stranger. Blasted meddling senile old fool. Why did he have to go and ruin my peaceful summer?'_

Snape continued to mentally vent his frustration as he made his way back down corridors down into the dungeons and his chambers. After he swept himself over the threshold and all but slammed the door shut, the Potions Master went over to his worktable and leaned over it using both hands to support himself. Part of him wanted to pour himself a large stiff drink of Firewhisky while another wanted to grab hold of the nearest thing and throw it against the wall with all his might and anger behind it. Yet there was a small piece of him that kept saying that he needed to do this task. But not for Potter Oh no. He would not give Potter the satisfaction of him knowing that he had personally ruined his summer. He would do it for Lilly and Lilly alone.

Running a hand through the long black strands of his hair, Snape pulled himself up and decided that Madam Pomfey's potions would be the perfect thing to help him relax all over again. He went over to the door that lead to his private stores and unlocked it with a simple wave of his hand. Inside he scanned the vastly filled shelves for the particular ingredients. Once that was done, he returned to his lab to begin work. Keeping his mind off the task Dumbledore had given him.

-Author's Note-

First off, I thank all of you for being so patient. My beloved beta's computer has been giving her trouble there for making it difficult to work her magic. But she has gotten everything fixed and I've already gone and sent her the second and third chapters. So what do you think? Are the characters in character? That's one of my biggest concerns. I think I captured Albus' and Serveus' personalities. I also would like to say that Dumbledore will not be an evil manipulator and does not see Harry as a pawn whose sole purpose is to defeat Voldemort. The number of readers that added this story to their story alert list brings a smile to my face. I'm glad so many of you all enjoyed the prologue and look forward to each new chapter. The directions and description of Snape's brewing of the Wolfsbane potion is my own invention. The next chapter will focus on Harry and his relatives. After that, the story will start to follow a combination of events from the book, movie and a few scenes of my own creation. Please let me know what you think so far. I look forward to reading all of your reviews.


	3. Important Story Message

Important Story Message

I'm said to say this isn't a new chapter. I'm sorry. I do have the next three chapters done though. But I'm afraid I can't put them up yet. That's due to a big problem.

I'm in need of a new editing beta for this story. I already have a beta to go over and check my Harry Potter facts for me. Now I need someone to correct my many, many, grammar mistakes.

If you are interested, have the time and want to help get this story up and running again then please feel free to send me a message letting me know. And if send me your e-mail address, and then I'll be able to send off the chapters I have done.

I do want you to know that I don't have a constant access to the internet so if you do send me a message, then it may be a while for me to get back to you. But please don't let that stop you.

I look forward to forging a new partnership with one of you. I know all of you would rather me not putting up chapters with horrid grammar.

I hope to hear from you soon.

With my warmest thanks,

Grand Moff Ambrius.


	4. Chapter 2 Summer Holiday

"Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks to Reine Sumabat for double checking my Harry facts. Again, this will contain events from both the books and movies. There will be mention of abuse in this chapter. It won't be like the harsh physical abuse that has been presented in stories such as this. I've always seen Harry as more as a victim of mental abuse than physical at the hands of his relatives. However, I will have mentions of physical abuse in this story. But when I do mention any type of physical abuse, it won't be extreme, more like the rough handling Harry got by his uncle on the first Harry Potter movie. This takes place after Goblet of Fire, so Sirius is still alive and Dudley is still a bully. **PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END PLEASE!**

Chapter Two, Summer Holiday

The summer holiday was meant to be a joy. But since starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, the summer holidays were a nightmare to one certain young wizard with messy black hair, bright green eyes, a thin frame and a particular lightning bolt scare.

Nightmares where nothing new to Harry Potter. Ever since he learned he was a wizard and the true events of his parents' death, Harry's dreams consisted of Voldemort and the horrors he had caused in his life. But in the nights after that night in the graveyard, Harry's dream went from being various to a single one. The nightmare that now haunted Harry Potter consisted on the events on the eve of the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Night after night, Harry was forced to relive the same scenes night since returning to Privet Drive. Cedric benign hit by the Killing Curse casted by Wormtail, and the feel of the knife cutting his skin. Voldemort's emerging from the flame engulfed caldron. Then the duel that followed.

The same nightmare had plagued him every until two days ago. A new nightmare now haunted the young wizard's dream. Now Harry was seeing Cedric and his parents in the graveyard. Harry could still recall the hollowed words of Cedric and his parents. Their words of how it was their fault they were died cut Harry more than Wormtail's blade. Yet their words were nothing new to the young wizard.

"I'm a murder," Harry admitted in a hollowed tone.

Harry had known for some time that he was cause for his parent's deaths. And now he was responsible for another death.

At the moment, Harry was not outside attending to the flower beds exacting weeds from the brightly colored flowers, mowing the lawn or trying to finish a foot long list of chores. Instead, he sat at his small desk in his room watching the rain drops fall against the window. Laid out before him were a few sheets of parchment, a quill, a bottle of ink and a potions text book.

He was all alone in the house as his Uncle Vernon was at work and his Aunt Petunia had gone out to do some shopping and Dudley had gone to his friend's. Harry was happy to have the house to himself for the moment. This allowed him the chance to retrieve several of his textbooks and materials from his school trunk. His uncle had locked it in the cupboard under the stairs when they got back from London

It had been raining for the past three days since returning from Hogwarts. Before, the summer days were long and hot. Now they were cold and freezing.

'_It's like there are Dementors everywhere,' _Harry thought as he recalled the effects that the cloaked creatures caused where ever they went. _'That's the last thing I need. Dementors here on Privet Drive.'_

With that thought, Harry mind turned to the fact that Voldemort was truly back and that he and his followers were probably planning something at that very moment. So far the holiday was eerily quiet. There had been no reports of strange and devastating events in the Muggle news which Harry knew would be the work of the Death Eaters. It was just too quiet.

Along with the lack of news, there was the fact that in the time he had been at Privet Drive Harry had not received on letter from his friends or Sirius. It was like the summer after his first year. And this time, he was certain it was not because of the actions of Dobby.

Harry was right in thinking that his aunt and uncle would be upset about the incident from the past summer involving the Weasley twins and Dudley's growing tongue after he ate one of the twin's tick sweets. He recalled his uncle's little _talk_ with in his room after locking his trunk away.

"_You little freak," _Vernon shouted as his face turned deep purple, "_after we take you in, feed you, put a roof under your ungrateful head, you allow those abnormal people to do that to our own son! We're sick of our lives being constantly devastate by your lot's freakiness boy," Vernon growled, "If it where up to me, you would have been kicked out to the curbed years ago. But your aunt won't let me. Even after those red headed freaks destroyed our sitting room. You better be dame grateful that she won't let me have my way with you."_

"_Please, Uncle Vernon,"_ Harry pleaded, _"I didn't know they were going to do that. I didn't ask them to do it to begin with." _

Harry's expiation had no effect on his uncle. He merely raised his pudgy finger at his nephew.

"_That's bull and you know it. It was payback for our punishment for all the damage you've caused under this roof ever since you found out about all this rubbish."_

"_No it wasn't Uncle Vernon. I swear."_

Harry could feel the anger building inside of him. His Uncle was just not listing to reason.

"_Hmpf. And why should I believe you now? You didn't tell us you couldn't do magic outside of the retched school of yours. You said you would act normal when Marge was last here and instead you blew her up. You've lied to your aunt and me before."_

"_Oh and you haven't lied to me about anything before? Like my parents or magic?"_ Harry asked defiantly.

Harry never saw Vernon raise his hand. But he did feel it as it made contact with his face. He felt the sharp sting sensation on his check and brought his hand up to his vivid red area. The force of the blow was enough to make Harry fall to the floor. As tears started to form in his eyes, he felt his uncle grab him by his hair and yank his head back causing his glasses to askewer.

"_I will not be spoken to like that in any way boy! And just for that, you've just brought yourself a week of double chores. Test me again and there'll be no meals for two week. Do you understand me?"_

When he did not get a vocal response, Vernon yanked again. _"Do you boy?"_

"_Yes Uncle Vernon," _Harry finally was able to get out.

"_Good. Now you're going to be up here till it's time for you to make supper. And if you're lucky, you'll get feed."_

With that, Vernon Dusley left his nephew on the floor in a huddle. By the time the door was slammed shut and the many locks on the door were latched, Harry had two trails of tears falling from his emerald green eyes.

Harry shook the memory away. He knew all too well he didn't have to be in the wizarding world to be exposed to the threat of harm.

Looking out the window, he saw that the rain had picked-up again, falling harder against the window glass. The sound of the front door opening and closing singled that his aunt and cousin had returned. Harry hard heavy footsteps coming-up the stairs and knew it was Dudley who went into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Then he heard Dudley turn on both the TV and stereo in his room.

The next sound he heard was that of his own door opening. Turning, he saw his Aunt Petunia standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. If she saw the school supplies, she made no acknowledgement.

"Go down to the kitchen, unpack and put away the groceries," Petunia said sharply.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied as he got up from his chair. Harry could feel his aunt's sharp eyes on him as made his way past her and down the hall.

"And then when you finish with that," she called out to him when he reached the stairs, "get started on cleaning the sitting room. I want clean from top to bottom by the time supper is ready and your uncle gets home."

Harry simply nodded to the amendment. "Yes Aunt Petunia." It was far easier for Harry to just agree with his relatives' orders than question them. With that, Harry made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

It only took Harry a short time to unpack and put away the groceries his Aunt had brought. He had noticed that his aunt had bought much of the same types of foods that the nurse at Dudley's' school had recommended that would be more healthy for him. His aunt had only come in once while Harry was putting the vegetables away to make herself a cup of tea. When he was all finished, he walked into the sitting room where he found his aunt reading one of her house keeping magazines.

"I'm all done Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

Petunia looked-up from the page she had been reading to her nephew. "The cupboard is unlocked. Vacuum and dust in here while I fix supper."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, hoping his question would not agitate his aunt.

"That and straighten things up," she said as she put the magazine on the coffee table and stood-up with her tea cup in hand. "I would have you wash the windows but since it's raining, there's no point for you just to wash the inside and not the outside. Besides, the last thing we need is you sick. Or even worse, you trailing in mud on the clean carpet."

The last comment was made as she walked right past her nephew without looking at him as she went towards the kitchen and closing the door behind her. Harry stood there for a moment looking at the closed door before he turned and went to open the door to what had been his bed room to retrieve the cleaning supplies. He pulled out the vacuum and dust rage and closed the door. Then he set to work.

The cleaning helped Harry somewhat by keeping his mind at his chores and not on things such as his nightmares or Voldemort. He began by vacuuming the floor of the sitting room as he as instructed by his aunt. When he had finished with that, he started to dust and wipe every surface in the room. He made sure to be careful with the many pictures of Dudley and the other items which Harry knew his relatives considered to be more important than him. As he dusted the restored figurines that his uncle had heralded at Mr. Weasley last summer over the incident with the twin's trick sweets, Harry suddenly felt like there was someone standing behind him. He knew it was not his aunt because he did not hear her sharp breathing nor was there any comments about his performance. Dropping the dusting rag, Harry quickly pulled out his wand out of his jean's pockets and turned around.

There was no one there to Harry's surprise. Not his aunt or cousin and to his relief, no masked Death Eater or Voldemort. His eyes darted around the room to reinsure his mind. When nothing happened after several seconds, he returned his wand to his pocket and returned to dusting. As he returning the vacuum to the cupboard, he heard the heavy footsteps of his cousin coming down the stairs and felt himself being pushed into the small space as Dudley ran into the kitchen. Harry had managed to keep himself from falling down due to his cousin action but he felt that he may have pulled a muscle in his left arm when he reached out to grab something to steady himself.

As he closed the door to the cupboard, the front door opened and Harry saw his uncle walk in. Placing his umbrella in the rack by the door, Vernon Dursley removed his wet coat and placed it on the coat rack by the door before he turned to pick-up his briefcase and head into the sitting room. When his saw his nephew standing by the cupboard door, his eyes narrowed.

"Trying to sneak out your ruddy schoolbooks are we boy?"

"No Uncle Vernon. I was just putting away the vacuum is all."

Before Vernon could say anything, the door to the kitchen opened and Petunia came in to greet her husband.

"Welcome home dear," Petunia said sweetly as she gave her husband a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Hello Pet," Vernon replied with the same action.

"How was the office today?"

"Terrible. No one there knows how to do their job," Vernon complained as he went to sit down in is chair facing the television, "I swear, nobody at that place has any work effect whatsoever."

"There there dear. Why don't you relax and I'll fix you a drink," she said lovingly, "and you," she said as she turned her attention to Harry, "go and set the table. After that set out the side-dishes."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Harry left his aunt and uncle and walked into the kitchen. Dudley was sitting at the counter watching the kitchen TV set while eating an ice cream sandwich. He was so engrossed by the movie that he did not notice his cousin at all. That suited Harry fine as he pulled out the plated and silverware and began to set the table. When he finished the last of the four places, Harry began to place the side-dishes on the table. As he was finishing with that, Petunia and Vernon walked in. Neither one said anything to him. Instead, Vernon sat down and Petunia warmly told her son that it was time to eat before she went and got the finished roast out off the oven.

Harry was the last one to take his seat. As usually, he was not allowed to serve himself. His plate was taken by his aunt who proceed to fill it for him. To his surprise she had given him a little bit more than usual but nowhere as enough as Dudley. The meal was quiet, Vernon's mood did not seem to change while his wife told him all about her day shopping.

"And what did my little Dudlykins do all day?" Petunia asked to her son.

"Played video games at Pierce's," Dudley answered with his mouth full of roast and potatoes.

"Well I'm sure when the weather improves you can go outside and get some nice exercise."

Dudley did not respond at his mother's comment. Instead he continued to stuff his face.

"Mum, can I have some money for tomorrow? I want to go to the cinema with Pierce and the rest of my friends."

"Of course you can dear," Petunia said with affection.

No spoke a single word to Harry. They acted as if they were the only three people at the table.

'_Some things never change,'_ Harry thought to himself.

When everyone had finished, Harry cleared the table and started to do the dishes while his relatives had desert without him. By the time he was finished all the dishes, Dudley was watching the television in the sitting room while Vernon was reading the paper and Petunia was busing himself with some papers for one of her social clubs. Harry went and sat in one of the empty chairs on the far side of the room away from his relatives. Yet while he was far as possible from his relatives, Harry could not get rid of the feeling that there was another presence in the room.

It was close to nine-thirty when a loud bang was heard at the front door. It caused Vernon who had been dozing for a few minutes to wake-up, not helping the already mad mood he was in. His purple face was beginning to turn a deep shade of beet-red when another loud bang was made.

"Who could that be at this bloody times of night," Vernon grumbled, "go see who it is boy."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"And it better not be any of those redheaded freaks again. Or any other of those freaks you know.

Harry made no comment as he walked to the door and opened it a crack at first and peered outside, weary of whom may be on the other side. His hand in his pocket ready to pull out his wand if needed. Looking out, he saw nothing.

"Well boy? Who is it?"

"There's no one there," Harry replied.

"What ? Get out of my way you."

Vernon shoved his nephew out of his way, causing Harry to fall down to the floor and hit his head against the bottom stair. Opening the door all the way Vernon stepped out onto the porch and looked around. The rain was starting to lighten up but Vernon felt the wind sweeping by him. He turned back to his nephew who was starting to get back to his feet and stared at him with narrow pudgy eyes.

"This better not be any of your wrenched doing."

"It's not Uncle Vernon. I swear."

"I better not. Now get up to your room. I've had enough of looking at you for tonight." Vernon all but closed the door and locked it.

Harry was already up the stairs when his uncle turned around. He did not want his uncle to get any madder at him or be on the receiving end of one of his thrashing either. And by the mood he was already in, Harry was sure that his uncle would make it worse than usual. Closing the door to his small room, Harry went and collected his few school supplies and returned them to his hiding spot under the floorboards. Before he covered it backup, he took out a small piece of the Honeyduke's Chocolate he had saved. He sat on his bed and savored the rich taste and warm feeling the chocolate caused. Harry remained on his bed looking up at the ceiling wishing it was the ceiling of the canopy to his bed back at Hogwarts.

A little while latter Harry heard the Dursley make their way up the stairs. He heard them go to the bathroom then back to their rooms for the night. When he was sure they were in their rooms, Harry went to quickly brush his teeth. Once back in his room, Harry changed into his pajamas and got under the blankets, removed his glasses and switched off the small bedside light. As he looked up into the darkness, Harry hoped that he would not be plagued by any nightmares. As his eyes slowly began to closed, he also hoped that he would be able to leave Privet Drive for the rest of the Summer Holiday soon.

Outside the rain had stopped. The billowing storm clouds still filled the sky and the occasional rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. A chill wind swept through Privet Drive which seemed to cause the street lights to flicker. As the wind made its way to the end of Privet Drive, the figure of Severus Snape appeared on the corner under the street light.

'_This was not what I was expecting,_' he said in a disappointed tone to himself, '_Not at all.'_

He had been standing for sometime in-front of number four after all the lights had been turned off except for the one over the porch.. The words of Vernon Dursley rang in his head as he turned his back on the house and started down the street. Knowing he would need to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible, the Potions Master started down the street. All of the windows were dark so he did not have to worry about being seen. As it was, he almost completely blended into the darkness on his own. He decided to apperate back to Hogwarts rather than use the floo at Arabella Figg's which he had used to arrive to Privet Drive. As he hurried down the street, his mind was filled with what he had heard and seen. He knew he would have to place these memories in his Pensive to go over them again and show the Headmaster and possibly McGonagall. When Snape arrived at the end of the street and made sure that he was alone, he removed the invisibility charm he had casted on himself.. He looked back to Number Four one last time. With that, he dissipated on the spot and arrived back at the gates of Hogwarts and made his way back up to the castle as fast as his legs would allow.

-Author's Note-

First off, I'm so, so, so, so sorry this took forever to get up.

As you may recall, I had decided to have my pervious Beta Seshat3 focus on my CSI work as to not over burden her. I had succeed in finding someone to be the new editing beta for this story back in July and had sent these three chapters off to them but I never heard back from them the entire summer. After not hearing back all these months, I finally decided to post these chapters despite the fact they have been looked over for editing issues and grammar content. So for this and the next two chapters, all grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone.

I do hope you liked the chapter. And I hoped you liked the ending. Were you surprised or did you have a feeling that would happen? To be honest, I had been planning to go in a different direction with this chapter but I ran into some plot problems. Again I hope I go the characters right. I did not want to make the Dursley to be physically abusive towards Harry like they have been presented in several stories that I have read. I will have them take a stern hand to Harry but it will not be anything extreme like what you may have read in similar stories. While I can handle reading scenarios like that, I just can't write them.

Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon and read your thoughts and opinions. With so many similar stories like this on this site, I would greatly appreciate your feedback. I hope to hear from you soon and till then, I thank you and enjoy the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 3 Through the Looking Mirror

"Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks Reine Sumabat for double checking my Harry facts. As with the last, this chapter has not been edited for it's grammar content making all mistakes mine and mine alone. A much longer chapter for you all to enjoy. This chapter is the pervious chapter but told from Snape's point of view. There will be talk of neglect and will once again have the scenes of Vernon and Dudley being physical and hurtful towards Harry. Again I want to remind all that I will never have strong physical abuse take place in this story. The charm _Umbrao _is my own creation. It's based upon the Latin base for umbrella.

Chapter Three, Through the Looking Mirror

The moment Severus awoke that morning; he was already in a foul mood. Rather than tending to his various potions or even getting his affairs in order to return to Spinner End for the summer, he was forced, and forced was the correct term according to his thinking, to travel all the way to Little Whinging in Surrey and watch the bane of his existence. He considered it a small compensation that the Headmaster had told him that he would not have to arrive at Arabella Figg's residence till the mid-afternoon. He was grateful to be allowed at least a peaceful morning before he had to sight his eyes upon Potter.

To his dismay, the time to depart had arrived soon then he would have liked. Dumbledore had suggested that he floo to Arabella Figg's by the connection he had between his office and her home then having him apperate directly into the middle of Privet Drive and have him be seen by any passing muggles. As he left his chambers reluctantly trekked his way up to the headmaster's office, Snape thought of every possible legal form of punishment he could inflict upon Harry when the new school year began.

"Severus, good afternoon my boy," Albus chimed as he stood up behind his desk. Snape arched his eyebrow at the sight of the aged wizard's robes. Today he was wearing deep plum robes trimmed with green cuffs and edging that also sported a vine-like pattern.

'_The man looks like a walking eggplant.'_

"I wouldn't exactly call it a good afternoon considering you are forcing me to do this against my will," Snape said with distain.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore replied with a simple smile, "it's not as if I have placed you under the Imperious Curse. And while I know this task is one you personally would not prefer not to undertake for me, it is one that must be done."

Snape looked away from the headmaster for moment. Deep down he knew the headmaster was right but it still irked him that he had to be the one to do it.

"Now then," Dumbledore began as Snape returned his gaze to him, "you remember what I told you."

"Of course I do," Snape retorted with a roll of his eyes, "I will floo to Arabella's and from there, I will walk to Number Four where I will waste my time observing the brat being cratered to and fawned over by his relatives. I am to simply observe the boy and not let my presence be known to anyone in the household. And then depart to return back here."

Dumbledore stared over his half moon spectacles at the crossed armed potions master. "I do wish you would see that Harry is not boy you think him to be. While he has his father's talent for flying on a broom and his appearance, that is all he has. Everything else from his eye to his compassion for forgiveness and caring is Lilly."

The black eyes harden at the name. The last thing he wanted was to have those feelings brought-up again.

"Save me your sermon Albus," Snape spat, "for whatever reason, your brilliant mind cannot seem to comprehend that my feelings toward Potter will not change. No matter what you say."

With a final shake of his head, he white hair wizard breathed a deep sigh which caused him to look everyday of his great aged. When the gentle blue eyes finally opened, Albus walked over to the fireplace without another word to the silent potions master. Withdrawing his wand from his sleeve, Dumbledore pointed it to the empty hearth and flames appeared. Then he reached to a small goblet that was on the mantelpiece and took some of the sparkling green powder inside of it. After he tossed in the powder and the flames turned bright green, the ancient wizard turned back to the younger one.

"Do give Arabella my regards Severus."

As Snape passed him, Albus heard him grumble he would in a low tone which caused him to smile again as Snape stepped into the emerald flames. Again Snape saw the bright twinkle return to the blue eyes as he called out his destination.

"Arabella Figg's," he said and was swept away.

Arabella was walking into her sitting room when she saw the flames in her fireplace come alive in emerald flames. She placed the small tea tray on the coffee table just as Snape stepped onto the carpet, sending the large calico cat that had been resting in-front of it to scurry off.

"Hello Severus," Arabell said as the potions master dusted off his black robes.

"Arabella," Snape said with nod of his head to frizzled hair women.

"Can I interest you in a cup of tea? It'll help warm you."

Snape's fist instincts was to deny the offer as she began to pour the tea, but then that Snape noticed how cold it was in the room even though it was summer. It was like there was a horde of Dementors lurking about. Looking out the front room window, he saw that it was raining outside. And having a cup of tea would also help prolong him from having to see Potter a little longer as well.

"Thank you Arabella. That would be greatly appreciated," he replied as he took the offered cup.

Arabell smiled at the wizard and went over to a chair that had a shaggy grey cat with rather large ears and long tail sleeping on it and nudged it awake. "Time for you to wake up Mr. Tibbles so that Professor Snape can sit there."

Once the cat woke and stretched, it jumped off the chair and wandered off into the house. Snape saw that it had several characteristics that were found in Kneazles as he sat down. Then he recalled that the Headmaster had been able to obtain a permit for the creatures for Arabella so that she could crossbreed then with regular house cats and sell them for an income.

"Would you care for any sugar or cream?"

"No thank you. Just milk if you please."

Taking the small pitcher from the elderly squib's offered hand, the potions master added a helping of milk to his drink and returned it back to his hostess. Taking a drink, Snape felt the warmness of the liquid to warm him. As he drank his tea, Mrs. Figg went about making herself a cup of tea.

"It's about bloody time Dumbledore sent someone to check on that child For years I've been telling him to send someone to go to that house and see what those muggles where doing to that boy." Arabella said as she took a seat on the couch. Snape could hear the blunt distain in the women's voice.

"Oh?" Snape asked, "And why would that be? Afraid that Potter was being suffocated by all the attention his relatives were giving him?"

"Attention?" the Squid asked in a shocked tone, "what attention? Harry's never been given any sort of _positive_ attention by his aunt or uncle for as long as I have been here whatsoever. I would even go as far to say that they've been neglecting Harry since the first day Dumbledore gave him to them."

When she saw the confused face on the man, Arabella decided to tell him all that she knew.

"I've always had a bad feeling about that family. More concerned with their appearances and showing off to the rest of the neighbors," she huffed as she took another drink, "Always trying to get one up on their neighbors they are. Bluntly showing off anytime Vernon receive a promotion at work. If his company happens to give him a brand new car, they're outside and at talking about how expensive it is and how Vernon is so important to the company at the top of his lungs to the entire neighborhood. Vernon always tries to present himself as being above everyone else. Petunia is no better. Always looking over the garden fence or through her window, spying o everybody she can lay her eyes on. Trying to see what everyone else's business is, being the busy-body that she is. And to learn all the latest rumors she can, she went up and joined every club she could. No trouble at all she has about spreading and telling gossip she has. Not to mention, she has no trouble telling someone what they should be doing or what she thinks of them to their face if need be. And as for that son of theirs, Dudley, the boy is completely spoiled and believes that he is above the consequences of his actions and able to get away with saying and doing anything. And now, the boy is nothing but spoiled bully."

As Mrs. Figg took a moment to pause and take another sip of her tea, Snape pondered on what she had said. He became intrigued with what the squib had to say about the caregiver's f the savior of the wizarding world. This was the first time he had ever heard someone talk about Potter's relatives. From the description Arabella gave, the family almost sounded like a muggle version of the Malfoys. Always showing off their wealth and their prestige to the entire wizarding world. From what he remembered of Petunia from their childhood, it sounded like nothing had changed.

"I've always had a bad feeling when it came to Harry and that family," Mrs. Figg said in an unpleased tone, "I remember when that son of theirs was born. Petunia would walk up and down the street with him, telling every single person that she passed about how perfect and wonderful he was. But I tell you Severus, that boy did nothing but yell and scream his lungs out. Always begging for sweets as well. Well, it had been a week since I knew Dumbledore had left Harry with his aunt and uncle but neither one made any acknowledgement that there was another child in that house. Whenever I saw her outside, it was just her and her son. Finally, I went over there under the excuses of offering to babysit so she and Vernon could have a night out for themselves. Before this, Petunia was always willing to let me or anyone else who came to the door in just so that she show off Dudley. But she wouldn't let me in that day nor did she seem to want to talk. She didn't even open the door all the way to talk to me. It was opened just enough for her to poke her head though. Just as she was about to close the door, I heard a scream come from inside and from the sound, I knew it wasn't Dudley. When I confronted her about it and asked if there was a second child in the house, Petunia had no choice but admit that Harry was there. After my visit that day, she and Vernon started telling how her sister and husband had died in a car crash and now they were raising their young nephew."

"And how exactly does this relate with the way they treat their nephew? No doubt they've done nothing but spoil Potter from the moment since the headmaster put the boy in their care."

But Arabella merely shook her head.

"From the moment that child was old enough; they had him out in the yard doing work. They would have him out there from morning to night. He never seemed to have any time to play and when he wasn't being force to work, he was being bullied by his cousin and his little gang of trouble making friends. Neither Petunia nor Vernon seemed to take an interest in his well being. Several times I had to step in and basically force Petunia to take Harry to see the doctor if the situation warranted it. I had to do that when I saw Harry was having trouble with his eyesight. I had to watch Harry when ever his relatives went out on a holiday or some other family function because I'm sure they've never wanted him to come along with them. At several times, I've also believed that they've punished Harry for any little thing they could. That was one of the excuses for not taking Harry with them on outings."

Snape tried to roll his eyes but he found he could not. But he still could not believe that Potter had ever been punished for his actions at home. "What kind of punishment do you believe they handed down on Potter?"

Arabella said nothing. Looking at her, Snape saw a look that was a mixture of worry and what looked like guilt appear on Arabella's face. He knew that whatever the women believed that it was something painful. Finally, after several silence filled minuets, the squib looked at the wizard with a sad expression.

"I…I think they…I think they would either…beat or…starve Harry."

Snape felt the cup drop from his hand and heard it fall onto the floor. He could not believe that he just heard someone accuse the Boy Who Lived of being a victim of abuse. As he went to pick it up and clean away the spilled tea with his wand, Mrs. Figg continued.

"I've never seen any direct proof of course. If I had, I would have reported it to the muggle authorities but I did report my suspicions to Dumbledore. I told him about how awfully thin Harry looked at time, how he wouldn't allow people to touch him or how he would get jumpy of someone spoke to him in a loud voice or when they merely touched him. And while I never saw any types of bruises on him but just the way Harry acted at times made me think his uncle was beating him. But he while he listened to my concerns, he never came or sent someone to check on Harry. He would just reinstate how his relatives' home was the safest place for him because of the wards he had placed around it and he didn't seem concerned when I told him with how they described how Harry came into their care."

Bolting out of his chair, the head of Slythine stalked over to the front room window and stared out into the drey raining scene outside. His mind was racing with what he had heard. He could not wrap his mind around the idea. Harry Potter, abused by his own relatives. There was just no way it could be true. Abused children were almost always sorted into Slythine. He could not recall a single abused Gryffindor in his entire teaching career at Hogwarts. Not once did he ever recall Potter exhibiting any of the classic signs of abuse either. It was just too wild to believe.

"And how did they explain how Potter now living with them to you and the rest of their neighbors?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"They blamed everything on James and Lilly. How James couldn't hold down a job and had been drinking and driving and it was his fault that they got into an accident. That Lilly was a fool for staying with an unemployed deadbeat drinker. T hat's how they also explained to Harry how he that scare of his. Dumbledore's response was that it was their choice as to what to tell Harry about the situation and reminded me that I couldn't tell the child anything."

Snape was completely dumbfounded. "A car crash?"he said in a shocked filled voice, "they said that Lilly had died in a car crash? That she was a _fool_? Potter didn't even know the truth about how his parents died? He didn't know of Lilly's sacrifice or that he was a wizard?"

"No. He didn't know the truth till he started to get his letters. And like I said, I was forbidden to tell him anything by Dumbledore. It hurt me so much not to be able to tell him anything."

Turning around, he saw Arabell was sitting with her face in her hands. From the slight shaking of her shoulders, Severus inferred that the information she had told him had brought her to tears. Taking a small handkerchief from his pocket, he walked over and offered it to Arabella who took it with a small smile. After she had wiped her tears away and calmed down, she looked up at the potions masters.

"I know there's something wrong in that house Severus but I just can't prove it. Please, can you do something?

From both her tone and pleading eyes, Snape knew that Arabell's plea was real and not the fabricated delusions of an elderly woman. And while he looted and detested Potter, he knew that it was his duty to help any suspected abused student under his care.

"I will see what I can do madam. If you are right about Potter, then I will go to the headmaster. Is the boy home now?"

"Yes. Petunia went out to do some shopping and left him home alone."

"And his cousin?"

"Went over to one of his friends and Vernon is still at work."

Snape nodded his head on acknowledgment. "Then all that remains is for me to find a way into the house without making my presence know."

"I think your way is right there," Arabella said standing up and walking over to the window. Looking back out, he saw two figures walking up the street. One of them was a thin women and the other was a rather large boy. "That's Petunia and her son now. You can get in with them."

"And how exactly do you think I'm going-" Snape started before being cut off by an annoyed looking squib.

"You're a wizard. Use magic observably."

Then it came to him, a disillusion charm once he casted it over himself, the spell would render himself invisible.

"You better hurry," Arabella said as she pulled Snape to the door just as Petunia and Dudley went past her door.

Waving his wand over himself, Snape turned himself invisible and stepped out the door which Arabella opened. "Be careful," Arabella said when she felt Severus go past her and closed the door after him.

Before stepping of the small porch Snape casted an umbrella charm to protect himself from the rain, "_Umbrao_," with his protection in place, Severus took off to follow the aunt and cousin of the Boy Who Lived.

Snape was that there was some distance between himself and the two muggles so that they would not get the feeling that they were being followed. As he followed, his mind was still going over what he had been told by Mrs. Figg. It was impossible.

There was just no way that Potter was being abused by his guardians. As head of Slythine, Snape knew all too well about abused children. About their personalities and how their simple body language spoke about their upbringings. Even before a child was placed under the sorting hat and placed in Slythine, Snape could practically single them out from the fresh batch of first years. He could see the signs of years of abuse in their faces. Their eyes had an empty look to them. They often tended to be by themselves and rarely tried to make friends. If someone surprised them or spook too loudly to them, they would jump or freeze up. But one of the main characteristics that Snape saw was that they would take any form of punishment handed to them and never tried to talk their way out of it.

Potter was none of that. Whenever he gave the boy a rightly deserved detention, Potter fought him against it. Always protesting and proclaiming his innocence. He was always vocally complaining about him and his detentions to Dumbledore and McGonagall. He had never seen Potter agitated or jumpy in any situation or when he was approached by someone. And of course, Potter had Weasley and Granger. Those three were bounded together and hardly without one another. Surely if either Granger or Weasley ever had the slightest notion that their friend was being abused, they would have said something to someone. The same could be said to the entire Weasley family. Without a doubt, Molly Weasley would go straight to Dumbledore and demand that Potter be removed. But she never had to his knowledge.

Looking up, he saw Petunia and her son had arrived at the door of number four. Looking around, it amazed Severus how muggles could live in these types of neighborhoods. Every house looked identical its neighbor. It reminded then man of an upper-class version of the neighborhood that he grew-up in. As he neared them, he heard Petunia talking to her son.

"Now Diddles, when we get inside, I want you to go watch your TV in your room."

Severus smirked. Petunia still had the shrill-like voice she had as a child.

"Why can't I watch the downstairs one?" the boy groaned, "I don't wanna go all the way upstairs," he added as he watched his mother maneuver the two large grocery bags she was holding to open the front door while her son just stood there and did no offer to take the bags.

Snape sneered at the boy. From the looks of him, he could do with a little bit of exercises. The fact that he did not offer his mother any support told Snape that the boy was not one to offer help unless he was specifically asked. Finally Petunia got the door open and Snape was quick to get inside before the door was shut.

"I'm going to get him," Petunia said as she hung-up her coat, "down here and clean-up before your father comes home. I don't want you around him in case he does something to you."

"Yes Mum," the boy answered before he threw his jacket to the floor and nosily stomped his way up the stairs.

Petunia made her way to where Snape concluded where the kitchen with the bags of groceries and son returned. Making her way past Snape, Petunia hurried up the stairs and Snape took the opportunity to look over the room.

The first thing the potions master noticed was how straight and clean the room appeared. Everything had a place. On the mantelpiece, were several ceramic figurines that were equally spaced from one another. The various picture frames on the walls were straight and aliened with each other. Even the magazines that were on the coffee table were stacked perfectly on top of each other. Sniff the air, Snape caught the faint lingering scent of lemon cleaning spray about the room. There was hardly a speck of dust visible to the human eye.

The sound of footsteps coming back down the stairs drew Severus' attention away from the room. When Harry came to the foot of the stairs and into Severus' view, the man was completely taken back by the boy's appearance. A simple observation told Snape that boy had not had a full night's sleep. The boy looked completely disheveled, much like Lupin after his transformation. He could see the dark rings under the boy's eyes and the exhausted look on his face. There was a slight paleness to his skin and the messy black hair looked even more unruly. As Harry walked towards the kitchen, Severus saw how slow he was moving as if the boy was forcing his legs to move, and followed him. But it was his thin looking frame that rose Snape's concern. When Potter had left Hogwarts only a couple of weeks ago, Potter had a good amount of weight on him, even after the events of the graveyard. But now he looked like he had lost all of that weight in the days since leaving school.

'_It couldn't be,' _Snape thought to himself as he entered the kitchen.

He watched as Harry went about unpacking the grocery bags his aunt had left on the table and putting the items away. After he had unpacked the bags, Harry went and returned the shopping bags under the kitchen sink and then started to put the food away., In the middle of placing a bag of carrots and a head of lettuce in the drawer of the refrigerator, Petunia walked and went about making herself a cup of tea and then left without a word to her nephew. Snape saw that this action did not cause a reaction from Harry who simply went about his task. One the boy was done, he walked back out to the sitting room with Snape right behind him.

"I'm all done Aunt Petunia," Snape heard Harry tell his aunt who had been sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"The cupboard is unlocked. Vacuum and dust in here while I fix supper," his aunt ordered in a flat response. No thank you or any type of gratitude at all. Snape wondered how this woman could have been related to the warm and loving girl he had fall in love with all those years ago.

"Is that all?" he heard Harry ask Petunia.

"That and straighten things up in here. I would have you wash the windows but since it's raining, there's no point for you just to wash the inside and not the outside. Besides, the last thing we need is you sick. Or even worse, you trailing in mud on the clean carpet."

Severus could not help but gawk at the women as she walked back into the kitchen. How could the room gat any cleaner or straightened? And was she serious about having Potter clean the outside of the windows even had it not been raining? Turning his attention back to Potter, he saw him standing at the closed door to what would be a small cupboard under the stairs. He had not noticed it till now. Potter seemed to hesitate before he finally opened the door and pulled out a vacuum and a large old rag.

'_Why did he hesitate like that?'_

As the boy went about his cleaning, Severus noticed a stark contrast against the Potter he knew from Hogwarts and the boy he saw before him. At Hogwarts, Potter would always challenge whatever task he had devised as his punishment for his poor choice of actions but here, Potter simply accepted the task with no comment. As he continued to watch, Severus saw that Potter seemed to have a natural skill when it came to cleaning and it made Severus think back to the many times he had detention with the Boy Who lived Whenever he had Potter for a detention and had him either clean caldrons, the classroom storeroom, or even the various potion bottles and other vials, the boy hardly ever seemed upset about it. In fact, he could recall the first detention he had with Potter. For that detention, he had him clean the week's supply of used caldrons and Potter almost seemed pleased with the task. By the end of his detention, Potter had not only cleaned all the caldrons but many of them had looked like they had never been used before. Severus also remembered that he saw no finger prints anywhere on them at all.

Harry suddenly whipping around from in-front of the fireplace with his wand at the ready drew the man out of his thoughts. Harry's wand was pointed directly at his chest and Snape knew that had he been standing only a few more inches closer behind him then his wand would be jabbing directly at his heart. The potions master saw the emerald eyes darting around the room franticly and he realized that Harry had somehow sensed his presence in the room. Luckily for him, Harry had remained rooted the spot in-front of the fireplace and after several tense seconds, he returned his wand back to his pocket and returned to his dusting. Deciding not to be so close to the boy, Severus drew back and stood by the staircase and continued to watch.

When Harry had finished cleaning the already spotless sitting room and was returning the cleaning supplies to the cupboard under the stairs, Severus heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Petunia's son step make his way towards the kitchen. As he saw the large boy pass his cousin, his eyes widen as he saw him gleefully push his cousin into the small space and med no comment about it. Harry had managed to keep himself from falling by reaching out with his arms to grab hold anything he could to steady himself. The action must have hurt when he saw a look of pain run across Harry's face.

Just as Harry was closing the door, the front door opened and Severus saw a large man walk in who he deduced was the boy's uncle. He was a very large beefy man with a thick bushy mustache. After he had placed his umbrella in the rack by the door, hung his coat up, and took hold of the briefcase he had put down, the potions master saw the man's eyes narrow when they fall upon his nephew.

"Trying to sneak out your ruddy schoolbooks are we boy?"

"No Uncle Vernon," Potter replied in a docile tone, "I was just putting away the vacuum is all."

The comment made by Mr. Dursley struck Severus like a sharp stinging hex. _'What did he mean by sneaking out? Surely Potter would keep all his text books in his school trunk. And if that's the case, then why would he keep it in a cupboard under the stairs and not in his room?'_

Just then, Petunia came in through the hall from the kitchen and made a beeline straight to her husband.

"Welcome home dear," Petunia said as Severus watched her place a kiss on each of her husband's cheeks.

"Hello Pet," Vernon replied with the same action.

"How was the office today?"

"Terrible. No one there knows how to do their job," Vernon complained as he went to sit down in is chair facing the television, "I swear, nobody at that place has any work effect whatsoever."

"There there dear. Why don't you relax and I'll fix you a drink," she said lovingly, "and you," she said as she turned her attention to Harry, "go and set the table. After that set out the side-dishes."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Severus stared for a moment as he watched Potter's back as he went towards the kitchen in awe. At Hogwarts, he had known Potter to be defiant and unwilling to follow even the simplest of rules. Yet Potter obey his relatives' commands with ease. Looking back towards the sitting room, he saw that Petunia had already poured her husband a scotch and from the way he downed the drink in a single gulp, he could tell Vernon Dursley was no stranger to alcohol. Deciding to see how Potter was doing. Harry had already set the table and was now setting the food out while his cousin merely sat at the counter watching TV and eating an ice cream sandwich.

'_Does this boy ever get up to do anything?"_

Petunia and Vernon entered just as their nephew placed the final bowl of gravy on the table. Again, Severus saw the two pay their nephew any attention but showed warm affection to their own son as Vernon sat down and Petunia got the finished roast out off the oven. He saw that Potter was not allowed to fill his own plate but that his cousin was allowed to pill his plate with as much as he liked. At first, the meal was quiet. Then Petunia started to tell her husband about her day shopping.

"And what did my little Dudlykins do all day?" Petunia asked to her son.

"Played video games at Pierce's," Dudley answered with his mouth full of roast and potatoes.

"Well I'm sure when the weather improves you can go outside and get some nice exercise."

'_As if the boy has ever done a single ounce of exercise,' _the professor thought to himself as he watched Dudley stuff his face, '_he looks like a bloated flubberwrom while his cousin looks like a Thersal._

"Mum, can I have some money for tomorrow? I want to go to the cinema with Pierce and the rest of my friends," he heard the boy ask.

"Of course you can dear," Petunia replied with affection.

It did not escape Severus' attention once that no one spoke a single word to Harry. They acted as if they were the only three people at the table. Looking over at the boy, he saw that the usually fawned over Boy Who Lived had his head down and was doing his best not to be noticed. After the meal had finished, the former Death Eater saw the responsibility of cleaning-up the table fall to Potter while his relatives had desert without him. When he had finished with the dishes, the Dursley had retired to the sitting room. As the Dursleys preoccupied themselves, Potter took residence in an empty chair on the far side of the room. Severus stood and just stared at the family for several minutes by where Potter was sitting and allowed himself to take in everything he had so far witness. When it appeared that the family was engrossed in their separate activities, Severus decided to have a look up stairs.

Taking great care as to not create noise, Severus silently made his way up the stairs to the second floor. Along the way, Severus' eyes fell upon more pictures along the wall. As like the ones downstairs, all of them were void of Potter. Instead, they showed Dudley Dursley at various stages of his life and him with his parents. Upon reaching the second floor, he head down to find the boy's room. Again he found more pictures of the Dursley family minus their nephew. One picture caught Severus' attention because it featured Vernon Dursley with a woman who looked just like him but without a mustache. The first two doors he opened revealed the bathroom and a rather mess room with cloths strung about the floor and furniture. Looking around he saw another TV with a videogame play-station and shelves filled with other Muggle toys. At first he felt he had found Potter's room but then he saw that there was no school trunk or any sing that a young wizard lived in this room. Then he saw a banner on the wall that said Smeltings on it.

'_Must be his cousin's.'_

The next door he opened revealed the master bedroom. That left only two doors. The first one he went to open showed a rather simple room that looked like no one had slept there for some time. When he turned his attention to the last door, the sight of it made him stop in his tracks. This door sported several locks on the outside. At the bottom was a small cat-flap door. Mustering his courage, the potions master reached for the knob.

'_There is no way this is Potter's room,'_ he tried to prove to himself as much as he could as he could as he opened the door.

But once he crossed the threshold, Severus felt as if he had been hit by the confudus charm when he saw the Gryffindor banner and the hand painted picture of a snow owl pinned on the wall and the large empty bird cage on the small desk.

'_This is his room.'_

Severus was completely stunned. How could this be bedroom of the beloved and sainted savior of the wizarding world? Looking around, he noticed how small the room was, smaller than the other three. It was half the size of the room that belonged to the boy's cousin. Unlike the other rooms, the floor in this room was uncarpeted and bare. The furniture was rather shabby looking and the shelves were filled with broken toys and books. As he crossed over to the desk, he stepped on a loose floor board that moved lightly under his weight. Getting down on his knee, he removed the board and saw that Potter had placed his Charms textbook, two Defense Against the Dark Arts books, several sheets of parchment and several pieces of Honeyduke's Chocolate under the floor. Returning the board, Severus went back to looking around the room.

His eyes fall upon the desk and the few things scattered about the top. His eyebrow arched up in astonishment when his gaze fell saw the potions text book and the pieces of parchment next to it. Of all things, the man was not expecting the boy to be doing his school work so soon early in the break. Especially his potion assignment. The assignment was an essay on the potions they were going to be tested on for their upcoming O.W.L.S. They were to examine two potions and then explain their brewing process and properties.

Just as the black eyes started to scan over the seemly hastily written words, they caught sight of a small framed wizard photo on the small nightstand. he went over to examine it and when he held it up, Severus' breath caught in his throat. The picture was of Lilly and James as they danced about the falling leaves during their final year at Hogwarts. The all too familiar feeling of pain and heartache griped Severus as he watched the look of joy play over Lilly's face. Thoughts of what might have been played through the man's mind. Sitting himself down, he continued to look at the photo while he thought on what he had seen of Potter's home life. For some time, Severus just sat, his mind filled with conflicting thoughts.

When he finally looked over to Potter's small clock, he saw that it was close to nine-thirty. Deciding it was time for him to leave, he began to formulate a plan as he left the small room.

'I just can't walk out the door. I need then to open it for me.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Severus pointed his wand at the door and a loud bang was heard.

"Who could that be at this bloody times of night," he heard Vernon grumbled, "go see who it is boy."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"And it better not be any of those redheaded freaks again. Or any other of those freaks you know.

As Severus watched Harry walk to the door and open it a crack at first and peered outside with his hand in his pocket no doubt holding onto his wand, he saw the boy's uncle appear in the hallway.

"Well boy? Who is it?"

"There's no one there."

"What ? Get out of my way you."

As he saw Vernon shoved his nephew out of his way, causing Harry to fall down to the floor and hit his head against the bottom stair, Severus had to fight the strong urging he had to pull out his wand and curse the man. After Vernon stepped out onto the porch, Severus took the opportunity to slip past him.

"This better not be any of your wrenched doing," he heard Vernon tell his nephew.

"It's not Uncle Vernon. I swear."

"I better not. Now get up to your room. I've had enough of looking at you for tonight." Vernon all but yelled as he closed and locked the door.

Severus did not leave number four yet. Instead, he continued to stand outside the seemingly normal suburban home. Any and all doubts and beliefs he had about Potter's home life were now gone. Everything he had seen and heard in that house had revealed a side to life of the wizarding world's savior that he obviously kept hidden from everyone. As he turned his back on the house and started down the street to return to Hogwarts, the words and actions of Vernon and Petunia Dursley replayed in his head. Once he reached the corner street light, he removed the disillusion charm that he still wore even though he was sure that no one could even see him regardless of the charm.

'_This was not what I was expecting,_' he said in a disappointed tone to himself, '_Not at all.'_

Looking back to Number Four, Severus could not help but feel for Potter. With that, Severus dissipated on the spot and apperated at the gates of Hogwarts and started his way to the castle.

-Author's Note-

Again, I'm so sorry it took this long to post this chapter.

I do hope you leave me your review of this chapter. I hoped you like the chapter and the fact you didn't have to wait as long like you did for the last one. It took me a while to write this chapter since I was basically retelling the last half of the pervious chapter but having to make sure it was seen from Snape's point of view. I hope it wasn't too confusing for you to read and not boring to reread things you just did.

I want you to know that even with everything Arabella told him and all that he saw, Snape wont completely come to Harry's rescue right away. Of course while he's furious at what the Dursleys told Harry about his mother's death and as he witness their treatment towards their nephew, there a reason why he didn't intervene on Harry's behalf.

There is still that resentment towards James and his personal opinion of Harry that still has a grip on Severus' thinking at this point. But that hold will lessen as the chapters continue. And I also want to restate that I won't reveal that Severus is Harry's true father. As too him gaining guardianship over Harry, right now, I find myself conflicted over the idea and I'm thinking the possibility over.

Again, I look forward to reading your opinions be they good or bad. Like always, till then, I thank you.


	6. Chapter Four, The Mirror's Shattered Sha

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Again, my thanks to Reine Sumabat for double checking my Harry facts. As with the previous two chapters, this has not been looked over for grammar mistakes and I do apologies for that. I based on the Malfoy library upon the Castle Frankenstein library from _Son of Frankenstein_. The physical description of Abraxas Malfoy is based on Sir Christopher Lee portrayal of Count Dooku from _Star Wars_. Both Axelrod and Kreepling are original characters of my own creation.** PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END PLEASE FOR THE ****FATE**** OF THIS STORY!**

Chapter Four, The Mirror's Shattered Shards

As soon as he reached his chambers, Severus headed straight to the cabinet that he kept his Pensieve in and removed it. After setting it on the table, Severus pointed his wand to his temple and performed the nonverbal memory extraction spell as he concentrated on everything he had witnessed at Potter's home. He slowly withdrew his ebony wand, a long silvery strand of memory clung to the tip gently and he casted it down into the shimmering silver contents. Once he saw the memory was safely stored, Severus walked over to his fireplace and tossed a handful of powder into the flames.

"Headmaster's office," he called out as he stepped into the emerald flames.

Severus stepped onto the floor of the Headmaster's office and was surprised to see that Dumbledore was not seated behind his desk. Fawkes shifted on his perch and continued to stare at Severus.

"Albus," he called out, "Albus where are you? I haven't the time for your games!"

"The headmaster isn't here," the voice of Phineas Nigellus stated from his portrait.

"Where is he?" Snape demanded.

"All he said was that he had some important matters to see to and that he would be late in returning."

"Blasted Dumbledore," Severus muttered, "When he returns, tell him that's it important that I see him at once."

Not waiting for a reply, Severus turned dramatically causing his robe to billow behind him as he stepped back into the emerald flames and disappeared.

"Students. No respect no matter how old they get," Phineas Nigellus said when the flames died down and Fawkes squawked in agreement

Once back in his chambers, Severus finally noticed the rumbling of his empty stomach. He called out for the school house elf that had been assigned to him, "Axelrod," and a second later, an elf with large blue eyes appeared with a pop before him.

"Master Severus called," he said in a soft yet slightly hyperactive voice.

"Yes. Bring me something to eat."

"Yes professor and he popped away with a bow.

A couple of seconds later, Axelrod returned with a tray of warm chicken and a fresh salad. As he ate his late meal, Severus wondered where Albus had gone off to as there was no Order meeting scheduled for tonight.

After he had finished and the elf took the tray away, the Potions Master made a beeline to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a large glass of Firewhisky. After he downed the liquid on a single gulp he poured himself another and settled down in one of the large black armchairs that faced the fireplace. Sipping the warm auburn Severus allowed his mind to wonder as he stared into the scarlet flames. A jumble of images about Potter played a crossed the surface of his mind. He saw the disrespect and defiant boy at school then the image switched to the seeming obedient and timed boy he had just witnessed. Things simply did not add-up.

Originally, he was just going to spend a few hours watching the boy and be done with the matter. But hearing the concerns of Arabela and witnessing firsthand the treatment of Lily' son by his own relatives made the Potions Master stay longer then he had planned.

The chiming of the clock on the wall drew him out of his computation. It was already two in the morning. Deciding to go speak with the Headmaster in the morning, Severus headed to bed.

Severus rose late the next day. After showering his mind turned to seeing Albus and showing him the memory. His stomach started to churn at the thought. Seeing that it was already near noon, he called out for Axelrod and had the elf bring him some tea to help settle his stomach. As he sat and drank his tea, the fireplace came alive in green flames.

'_Bout time Albus' _Severus thought as he walked over to the fireplace.

But when he saw the head appear in the flames, it was not the Headmaster.

"Ah Severus," Lucius Malfoy replied when he saw the Potions Master, "I'm glad I caught you before you left. I was afraid that you already left for the summer."

"I would have but the melding codger had me see to several ridicules matters for him," Severus answered in the appropriate Slytherin fashion, "I would have refused but I figured that if I did as he asked, I might be able to learn anything useful."

"How Slytherin of you my friend."

"Yes. To what do I owe to the pleasure of your visit Lucius?"

The senior Malfoy smiled. "Narcissa and I were wondering if you would like to join us for supper tonight."

"Please tell Narcissa that I would be delighted to join you," Severus answered after a moment of thought.

"Wonderful. We'll see you around six then."

"Very well. And how many…?"

Even without finishing, Lucius knew what he was being asked.

"It'll just be the four of us tonight."

"Just thought to ask. I'll see you tonight then Lucius."

"Till tonight then," and Lucius' head withdrew from the flames.

Once the flames had died down, Severus brought his hands up to massage his temples.

"Dinner with the Malfoys. How _wonderful_," Severus sarcastically said to himself.

Needing a distinction, the Potions Master turned his attention to finish packing for his return to Spinner's End. As got his papers and things in order, he wondered why Dumbledore still had not come to see him. Looking at his clock revealed that it was now three o' clock. Surely Diggle and the other portraits would have given the man his message. Stopping his packing in mid-action, he walked back to the fireplace and flooed off to Albus' office.

Again he found an empty office except for a slumbering Fawkes. Severus was now beyond irritated.

"Where is he?" he asked as he stormed away.

Having enough of floo travel, Snape made his way to the door and went down the spiral staircase. At the bottom, he decided to go see if Minerva had any notion of where Albus was.

Minerva was busy attending to the first year letters when she heard a knock at her door. Setting down her quill, she rose from her seat and walked to the door where she was mildly surprised to see Severus on the other side.

"Good afternoon Severus."

"Minerva," he replied with a slight nod, "may I come in?"

"Please," and she stood aside and unshed her former pupil inside,

Taking a seat in one of the chairs before her desk, he spied the stack of envelopes.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you."

"Oh no," she replied as she resumed her seat, "I was just addressing the first years letters is all. So what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you would know where Albus is."

"Yes I do. He's at the Ministry."

"Oh great," he scoffed, "he's off trying to get through that thick headed Fudge even though I left a message telling him that I had to speak to him at once last night."

"I assure Severus that's not it though I wish it was. Albus received Kinsley's Patronus early this morning and told him that he had to floo directly to the Ministry as fast as he could. Cornelius was moving to get Albus removed from the Wizagmont and scheduled the vote in secret this morning."

"Have you heard from him?"

"No and I'm getting worried. If Albus is removed from the Wizagmont…things could get terrible for our side."

"I'm afraid they're about to regardless," Severus replied softly but the Deputy-Headmistress' sharp hearing still caught it.

"What do you mean Severus?"

She peered over her square frames at him. Severus found himself squirming in his seat. Here he was, a man over thirty and he still could be intimidated by his former Transfiguration teacher. Knowing she could tell if he was lying, he figured he would tell her the truth but not in great detail.

"In a way to serve out a request of the Dark Lord," he began, "Albus sent me to Potter's residence in to watch the boy. I flooed to Arabela's first and I was to go to Potter's after that but she told me of concerns she had about Potter's relatives. I think she my have been right from what I observed. When I returned last night, I placed my memories into my Pensieve to show Albus but since he had still not returned I left a message with Diggle's portrait that I needed to see him as soon as possible. This morning, I went back to his office to find that he was again not there. That's why I came to you."

Minerva's mouth had turned into a very thin line when the Potions Master had finished. He could tell that she was becoming angry; Severus could feel the waves of magic flow from her. Suddenly she stood-up and walked over to the fireplace and began to pace.

"I knew it. I just knew it. I told Albus that it was a mistake. Those people were the worst sort of Muggles there where but he didn't listen to me. When I see him next…"

Severus could not help but smirk at the sight before him. The normally calm and composed Professor McGonagall was acting just as he did when Albus told him something that upset him. He was suddenly reminded of a moment in Albus' office after Potter's first potions lesson, he had been going off on Potter while the Headmaster calmly read his _Transfiguration Weekly._

"Minerva, please calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when Potter may be in danger? I told Albus that leaving him with those people was wrong. Wards or no wards, there was something wrong with that family. May I see your memory Severus?"

From her tone, Severus decided to handle the situation with all his Slytherin delicately.

"I'll let you see my memory Minerva but only when Albus sees it. He must see what I observed as soon as possible. With that in mind, it may be for the best that you need to wait for him in his office and keep him there. "

"Why can't you wait for him?"

"Lucius invited me early this afternoon for supper tonight. Had I turned his offer down, he might have become suspicious."

Minerva nodded in agreement. "True Severus. Very well. I'll go and wait for Albus and keep him in his office even if I have to stun him."

The sight of a stunned Dumbledore was something Severus would love to see.

"I don't know what time I'll return but I'll try my best to return by nine."

She nodded and he returned the gesture. Taking his leave, Snape headed to her door.

"Severus," Minerva called out and Severus turned and saw the worry all over her face. "Is it that bad? About Harry?"

Her concern was evident by her tone and how she said Harry's name. "I pray that it's not."

After the door had closed, a worried Minerva sat back down to resume addressing the first year letters but instead she just sat at her desk for several minutes not moving at all.

When it was time for him to leave for Malfoy Manor, Severus was all ready to travel back to Spinner's End. When any luck, he would din with the Malfoy's, return to Hogwarts, show Dumbledore and McGonagall his memory and be off to his parent's home by midnight. Albus and Black could take it from there with Potter. Then he was sure he would be done with Potter for the rest of the summer.

Thinking about it caused his stomach to turn. All Severus wanted was to be done with the entire affair. Yet he could not get the image of the young wizard he had seen out of his mind. The image he had long since clinged to was of the spoiled, rule breaking, attention seeking replica of his father. But after seeing the boy in away from school and interacting with his Muggle relatives, Severus felt as if he had walked into a looking glass world. Then it was if that looking glass had fallen and shatter into a thousand pieces with him inside of it.

But he could not think of it now. He had to make sure his mind was clear before he meet with Lucius. Taking several deep breaths, Snape made sure his occumental shields were up and stable. With that done, he left his quarters and made his way out of the castle and down to the gate. Once he crossed the castle gate threshold, Severus dissaprated.

When he apparated, he found himself on a familiar country lane and made his way to the wrought iron gate that was located down the lane behind the high hedge that ran along the right side of the lane. When he reached the gate, Severus walked right through it and felt himself cross the property's protective wards. On the other side, Severus began to walk-up the gravel lane beneath his feet, his cloak flapping behind him. As he walked up the lane, Malfoy manner rose before him. Severus could hear the running water of one of the numerous fountains and saw several of the white peacocks that strolled throughout the well kept lawn and gardens. Several where standing in the middle of the lane and flew off as to avoid the Potions Master who continued straight towards them. Severus made his way u the steps to the front door came to the steps which opened-up to reveal waiting a decrepit looking house elf in a smock at the threshold.

"Enter," he said in a withered sounding voice.

Once Snape had entered, the doors closed behind him.

"I take your cloak sir?"

"Yes," Severus said as he removed the robe and handed to it to the waiting elf. The elf bowed and popped away, leaving Severus alone in the entrance hall. The main foyer was a vast area with a grand staircase leading up to the second floor a few feet from the entrance hall. Hanging overhead was a great iron chandelier. The floor was dark marble with rich carpet over it. Arched doorways opened-up in dimly lit corridors to the left and right of the hall. Two more hallways stood on both sides of the staircase leading into darkness. Movement on the stairway caught his attention.

Narcissa Malfoy came majestically down the stairway dressed in an olive green dress. "Welcome Severus," she said warmly as she held out her hand when she neared him.

"Narcissa," he replied as he took her hand, "thank you for inviting me this evening."

"The pleasure is ours," Narcissa responded, "Lucius is in the library. This way," she gestured towards the hallway to the left, "

Severus followed Narcissa and after a few short moments, they came to a large wooden door. With a knock; Narcissa opened the door and led Severus inside.

The library was a large vaulted room. A great arched window overlooked the southern view of the vast lawn and gardens. A large glass globe with a perfect model of the nighttime heavens within it sat before the window next to a telescope. Numerous books and ancient volumes filled the bookshelves on the walls. On the opposite side of the wall facing the window was a large dark wood desk and a rich emerald green settee. Two black leathered arched-backed chairs faced the fireplace. Over the mantle of the fireplace was a full length portrait of Lucius' father Abraxas Malfoy.

Lucius was standing before the empty fireplace, looking up at the portrait. Severus figured that Lucius must have been deep in thought as he did not realized that he and Narcissa were standing in the doorway. After a few seconds, Narcissa made a small coughing sound with her throat to gain her husband's attention.

"Lucius, Severus has arrived," she when he finally turned around.

"Ah Severus. So good you could make it," Lucius replied as he held out his hand as he walked over to the pair in the door way.

"Lucius," Snape said as he took the man's hand, "thank you my dear," he directed to his wife.

"You're welcome," she replied, "Well, I need to see how supper is coming along. I'll see you in a while."

After she stepped back into the hall and closed the door behind her, Lucius walked over to the liquor cart by the door.

"May I offer you a brandy Severus?"

"That you be most appreciated."

Severus watched as Lucius poured two glasses of brandy and offered one of the glasses to the Potions Master.

"Thank you."

Lucius gave a small nodded and lead Severus to the two chairs. Severus sat down in the chair to the right since he saw Lucius' walking stick against the one on the left.

They sat and enjoyed their drinks for a couple of minutes. Looking up, Severus regarded the portrait of Lucius' father. Abraxas Malfoy had a strong face. Unlike his son and grandson, Abraxas had short silvery-white hair with just a few traces of grey with a well trimmed goatee and beard. Like a true Malfoy, Abraxas had a look superiority on his face. His dark penetrating eyes were indeed intimidating. Dresses in rich brown robes, he wore his outer brown silk robe around his shoulders clasped with a sliver chain. An Order of Merlin First Class medal was worn around his neck. Next to him was a table that had a steaming caldron over a fire while a shelf stoked with potion ingredients was in the background. Abraxas has been a famous Potions Master and had been the Dark Lord's first Potioner before Severus had been pulled into that world.

"Enjoying your summer so far?" Lucius asked, drawing Snape out of his thoughts.

"So far," he replied, "I'll be glad when I'm finally able to return to my own dwellings. I would have already done so but that melding old codger had me stay and brew potions for the hospital wing earlier then usual. Normally I would have refused but like I said, I figured I might learn something about his plans to report to the Dark Lord."

"Smart move my friend."

"Yes. How has Draco been enjoying his summer?"

"Just fine. I've been having him work on his summer studies for two hours a day. He's protested of course but I told him that with his O.W.L.s coming up this year, he has to make sure to live up to the Malfoy legacy."

"I'm confident that young Draco will pass his O.W.L.s with ease."

"We'll see. Right now he's outside flying."

Taking another sip, Severus decided to move the conversation to another topic. "Have you been summoned by the Dark Lord since the last meeting?"

"That's an odd question to ask," Lucius replied as he sat his glass down, "I take it that this is something Dumbledore put you up too?"

"Of course it is," Severus replied in character, "he's becoming paranoid that I've not been summon since the last meeting for private meeting with the Dark Lord. He fears that the Dark Lord is confiding in you more than in me apparently.

Lucius smirked as he lightly chuckled. "The old fool. I haven't been summoned since the last meeting just as you have. I've been busy at the Ministry dealing with Fudge."

"So I've heard. Removing Dumbledore from the Wizagmont. An ingenious move. How did you think of that idea?"

"During one of his ravings about Dumbledore, I casually mention that with him as head of the Wizagmont, he could move for the members to remove him from office with a Vote-of-No-Confidence in his leadership. I told Fudge that I did have some pull with some members and that if he ever called for an emergency meeting to discuss Dumbledore's removal due to his dangerous accusations that I would do what I could with them. And the fool to the bait. No matter how many Dumbledore may have on his side, with mine and Fudge's factions, there's enough votes to outs that Muggle loving idiot."

"I'm sure the Dark Lord will be more than pleased with you Lucius."

"I know he'll be. By the by, what did the Dark Lord wish to speak to you privately about after the meeting?"

Before Snape could think of an excuse, the house elf appeared with a pop before them.

"Mistress Malfoy told Kreepling to tell yous that Supper is ready in the Dining room and that she and young Master Malfoy is waiting for yous," he said in a raspy voice.

"Tell Mistress Malfoy that we'll be there soon."

With a deep bow the elf popped away.

"Let us finish this conversation later my friend."

Severus nodded and followed Lucius out of the library and down the hall. As they walked the long the hall, Severus felt the eyes of the portraits follow them to the dining room. When they arrived, Narcissa and Draco where already seated. The dining room was decorated just as opulent as the rest of the manor with rich drapery hanging by the windows and the gleaming polished wood of the table and chairs. On the wall was a large portrait of the Malfoys. Draco stood in-between his parents as Lucius held his snake headed walking stick in his right hand while his left was on his son's shoulder and Narcissa had her right hand on her son's other shoulder. The table was set with highly polished silver cutlery and plates. Narcissa smiled at her husband as he took the seat across from her.

"Hello Professor Snape," Draco said as the man took the seat across from him.

"Draco," Snape replied, "I trust you've been enjoying your summer?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you haven't been neglecting your studies? With your O.W.L.s taking place this year, I would be greatly disappointed if I were to learn that you didn't live up to the potential I know you're capable of."

Severus saw the young Slytherin's eyes dart down as he sifted slightly in his seat before he looked back up at his Head of House.

"No Sir, I've been keeping up."

"Excellent. Then I'm sure you'll do fine with your exams."

"If Draco is anything like his father," Narcissa exclaimed, "then he'll achieve his fair share of _Outstandings_ on his test."

'_Hopefully he'll not turn out like his father in everything,"_ Severus thought to himself as he unfolded his napkin.

"Kreepling," Lucius called out for the House Elf who appeared a second later.

"Yes Sir Master Malfoy?"

"We're ready to be served."

Kreepling snapped his fingers and an elegant meal of roast lamb and side-dishes appeared on the table. After the food had been served and their glasses filled, Lucius held his up in a salute.

"The Dark Lord," he exclaimed with pride.

"The Dark Lord," the three mirrored.

As the meal got underway, talk revolved around various topics that where occurring in the Magical World. As the Malfoys went on to shared their Pure-Blood views on particular matters, Severus could not help but compare the family dining before him with the one he had seen at Privet Drive. Unlike Potter who was completely ignored by his relatives but who also cooked the meal and cleared the table, Draco was showered with attention by his parents and he had never been forced into lift a finger in any sort of preparation or cleaning. They had a House Elf for that.

"You're being awful quit Severus," Lucius commented bring Snape out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I was just thing about a…task I've got to do later."

"Is the one the Dark Lord gave you?" Draco interjected.

"Draco," Narcissa interjected forcefully and gave her son a stern look.

Draco casted his eyes down at his plate. "Sorry mother."

Narcissa threw her husband an irate look causing the Senior Malfoy took a deep drink of his wine before addressing him.

"I'm sorry Severus. Narcissa has asked that there be no addressed of any type of matters such as that at the dining table. Even with the…appropriate company present."

"There are just some things just should not be discussed about while dining," Narcissa retorted as she resumed her eating.

"Perfectly understandable Narcissa," Snape responded.

The rest of the meal went on in a calm manner with talking revolving around much lighter topics. When they had finished their desert, the three adults of them retired to the drawing room while Draco was sent to finish his school work for the day which happened to be his Potions easy. Sticking to his role, Severus offered to look over the finished product for his student.

"So what did the Dark Lord wish to speak to you about?" Lucius asked as he handed a drink to Severus.

Severus took a drink before speaking. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you Lucius. The Dark Lord himself forbade forbad me to speak to anyone about it."

"I see. Well it must be something important then-".

"Lucius, please, you agreed to no discussions on such matters," Narcissa pleaded.

"As you wish my dear," he acknowledged with a bow of his head.

Severus was glad to hear that. While he had to maintain his outward appearance, inside, he despised talking about the dealings of the Death Eaters. Draco appeared several minuets latter with the first draft of his Potions essay. After looking over the essay and making several editorial suggestions, he handed it back to the young Slytherin. Severus spent the rest of the evening talking about the up-coming school year with the Malfoys and some of the new potions he was working on when the large black grandfather clock in the corner chimed nine.

"Is it nine already? I'm afraid I must call it a night," he said as he stood up from the black leathered chair.

"If you must," Lucius replied as he too stood-up, "I'll see you to the door."

"Thank you for a lovely time Narcissa," Snape said with a bow of his head.

"We were glad to have you Severus."

"Draco, enjoy the rest of your summer and keep-up with your studies."

"I will and thank you again for your help Professor."

Severus followed his host out into the foray and into the entrance hall where he opened and held the door while Severus put his cloak on after Kreepling held it out for him.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself my fried," Lucius replied.

"I did. Thank you again Lucius and I'll see you soon."

"Till then. Goodnight Severus."

The door closed behind him as he stepped outside. Making his way down the lane and pass the protective wards, the Potions Master disaprated as soon as he stepped onto the county lane back to Hogwarts. But as soon as he apparated at the gates, he felt a mild burning sensation on his left forearm. He was being summoned for a private meeting with the Dark Lord. Quickly, he sent of his Patronus to the Headmasters' office to inform him of the change of plans.

"The perfect ending for a perfect nigh," Snape exclaimed before he once again disappeared away.

-Author's Note-

Again, I hope none of you are still upset with me and having to wait so long for these chapters to get done. In a perfect world, I would make sure that didn't happen. As of this date, I still do not have a permanent beta for this story. If you're interested in the job and have the time to devote to editing please let me know.

I had fun writing this chapter. I had a great time writing and describing Malfoy Manor and Severus' evening with the Malfoys. Like the library, I based the portrait of Abraxas Malfoy on the portrait of Baron Henry Frankenstein in _Son of Frankenstein._

Again, I look forward to reading what you've thought about this chapter and my work. Till then, I thank each and every single one of you all.


	7. Chapter 5 Tell Me Lies Sweet Little Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: First off, let me thank my new Beta for this story, Alethea27. Her quick skills allowed me to edit this chapter and get it-up for you so soon. Thanks for all your reviews and understandings about the trouble I've been having with this story. I do hate making you having to wait so long for new chapters. This chapter takes place the day after the last chapter and will occur the same day as the opening day of the first chapter of _Order of the Phoenix_. However, it will mainly focus on Snape and Dumbledore. We all know too well the Dementor Attack on Harry and Dudley so I won't cover that. I do combine elements of both the first chapter and the movie for the scenes dealing with Harry.

Chapter Five, Tell Me Lies, Sweet Little Lies

Albus Dumbledore had a very bad headache and nothing seemed to help. The dosage of the headache-reliving potion that Severus had made for him did not seem to work. Even his beloved lemon drops did not help as he brought his hands and began rubbing his temples in an attempt to relive the pain. From his perch, Fawkes let out a calming note and the Headmaster felt the pain lessening. For the past two days, things had not gone well for him.

He had managed to track down his former Potions Master, Horace Slughorn, two days ago. After talking to him for several hours, he still could not persuade Horace to provide him with the memory about young Tom Riddle he believed the man held. Upon returning to his office, he was informed by Phineas Nigellu that Severus needed to speak with him immediately. But since the Headmaster had not returned till ten past three in the morning, he chose to leave it until that morning.

But things did not go according to plan. Minerva had come to see him about next term and a substitute for Hagrid. During their lunch together, Kingsley's lynx Patronus arrived and informed him of the Minister's plans of removing him from the Wizengamot. He needed to get to the ministry at once. After arriving at the ministry, Albus managed postponed the council's vote. The debate that came next lasted for two hours. Albus was slightly happy to find there were those on the Wizengamot who felt Fudge had gone too far with his smear campaign. He also saw that Fudge did have a considerable number of members on his side and so he chose to voluntary step-down from the Wizengamot.

It was not until he left and was walking back to the lift that he saw that door to the Department of Mysteries and suspected automatically what Voldemort's true plans must be. It was only a theory and though most of his theories turned out to be true, he still would need Severus to provide him with details from the Dark Lord. After leaving the ministry, he went to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to inform those present of this new development with Fudge. After dealing with several Order-related matters and listening to Sirius' ranting again about him trusting Snape, the Headmaster discussed arranging Harry's eventual retrieval with Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Molly.

Returning to his office, he was surprised to find Minerva waiting for him. She told him that Severus needed to speak with him about what he had seen at Harry's home after he returned from the Malfoy's. Albus waited with the Gryffindor Head of House till Severus' silver doe Patronus appeared, telling him he had been summoned by Voldemort. Albus would have to wait to talk about Harry.

He waited patiently for the Potions Master to arrive. He had half expected to find the man waiting for him in his office when he woke-up., but all he found was the morning mail. For, Albus spent the entire morning in his office. Looking at his clock, he saw that it was half past two.

'_I wonder what's keeping him? I guess he's teaching me a lesson about keeping someone waiting,' _Dumbledore thought to himself as he looked for something to occupy himself.

His weary blue eyes fell across the _**Daily Prophet**_ that had arrived that morning and saw the headline was not about him, but about the Boy Who Lived. Without reading the article, Albus already knew Cornelius was now stirring-up trouble for Harry. Another calming note from his concerned-looking phoenix brought a small but empty smile to the ancient looking face.

"I suppose that the time for telling Harry the truth is drawing nearer," Albus said to himself, "How I wish I didn't have too."

Rubbing his lined face, the aged wizard decided that flooing to the Potions Master's quarters would perhaps be better. Just as he stood, his fireplace came alive with emerald flames and a haggard looking Severus Snape exited the flames.

"Good afternoon Severus," the Headmaster said as the man took a seat before his desk, "I starting to worry."

"It was a long night Albus," Snap replied as he sat down across from the Headmaster, "a _very_ long night."

Seeing the dark circles under his eyes, Albus believed him.

"I trust your dinner with Lucius and his family was the more pleasant part of your evening?"

"You might say that. Lucius did try to get me to reveal what the Dark Lord spoke to me about and then I found myself looking over Draco's summer assignment. All in the course of keeping-up appearances."

Albus could hear the contempt again in Severus' voice as he spoke of his evening with the Malfoys. When he had finished his report, the Headmaster felt they needed some refreshments. With a wave of his wand, Albus conjured up a tea tray and poured the Head of Slytherin a cup.

"I read in the _**Prophet**_ this morning that you removed yourself from the Wizengamot," Severus remarked as he took a sip, "You should know that Lucius helped push Fudge into that direction."

Albus shook his head, "I would be surprised to learn that he didn't have some small role in that affair my boy. Now before we discuss about Harry, would you please tell me of your meeting with Tom?"

The only reply was a simple nod. Setting down his tea cup, Severus began to recount the events to Albus.

_Late Last Night…_

When Severus apparated to the summoning area, he did so in a cloud of billowing black smoke. Normal apparition and dissipation involved just a simple popping sound but to make his Death Eaters appear even more menacing, Voldemort had them apply this effect. As a counter the Death Eaters, Albus had Order members do the same but with white mist. Looking around, he saw that he was at the Abby Ruins located in Bury St. Edmunds, Suffolk. The Ruins were claimed to be haunted by Muggles and at times, Voldemort chose such locations because if they happened to be seen by Muggles, they would assume they were seeing ghosts.

The sound of a long cloak trailing along the ground caught Severus' attention. Turing, he saw a hooded figure coming towards him, causing him to drop to his knee and bow his head.

Voldemort casually made his way towards him. He wore the hood of his black cloak over his head but his scarlet eyes were clearly visible in the darkness the hood cast his face in.

"Raise, my friend," Voldemort beckoned to the kneeling Potions Master.

"My Lord."Rising, Severus took his place at the Dark Lord's left side. They continued to walk along the moldering abbey ruins. The light of the moon overhead made Voldemort's chalk-white skin glow in the dark. Severus made sure that his mind was securely occluded incase the dark wizard decided to probe it.

"How was your dinner with the Malfoys?" The man that had been Tom Riddle asked after several minutes.

"It was pleasant My Lord, "Severus replied as he felt his mind being intruded upon. Thanks to great skills, the memory of his conversation with Lucius in the library was the last scene the Dark Lord experienced before he withdrew.

"So loyal Lucius was trying to find out the task I had charged you with," Voldemort purred with amusement.

"Yes my Lord. But I told him that you had forbidden me to speak of it to anyone. No doubt he feels that you favor me more than you do him even though I appeared to have supported Dumbledore during the time of your…exile."

"Your loyalty to me is indestructible dear Severus. You've shown your loyalty to me beyond my expectations"

Deep inside, Severus' insides churned at the praise that had been placed upon him. He wanted to vomit when he felt the spindly long fingers clasp him on the shoulder but he kept his face in a neutral expression as he bowed his head.

"Thank you my Lord. I'm honored to serve you."

Voldemort merely smiled as he let go of Snape's shoulder. "Ah dear Narcissa," Voldemort said casually as he thought on Snape's memory, "It's been too long since I've enjoyed the pleasure of her company. Had I not been preoccupied with other matters, I would have truly enjoyed taking Lucius up on his offer of dinner with you all tonight. But perhaps another time."

"I look forward to such a time my Lord."

"Of course, it may be considered a family reunion when it comes."

"A family reunion my Lord," Snape asked, "Can I take it that you've gained the support of the Dementors?"

Voldemort chuckled but it was an empty cold chuckled, "No, my friend but I foresee that soon. While all of you were dining, I was meeting with Mcnair about the subject. But when they do pledge their support to me, they will need to appear that they still serve the Ministry. But while we wait for those who have remained faithful to me rejoin us, we will begin to carry out my true plan."

Severus could hear the joy in the cold voice.

"Has the fool mentioned what he assumes my true goals are when you spoke with him last Severus?" Voldemort asked the Potions Master referring to Dumbledore.

"No My Lord, Dumbledore is still completely in the dark as to your possible intention." Risking the punishment of the Cruciatus Curse, Snape decided to ask the next logical question, "If I may My Lord, what might that be?" He saw Voldemort's long spider-like fingers pull out the yew wand that had ended so many lives and readied himself for the pain of the Cruciatus. But the wand was never pointed at him but held lightly at Voldemort's side. The snake-like face filled with dark glee as the lipless mouth formed a grin.

"Once my imprisoned loyal followers are freed and returned to my side, I will finish what you began all those years ago Severus. My Death Eaters shall retrieve me the copy of the prophecy that lies within the Department of Mysteries. I will finally learn the full prophecy that supposedly predicts my downfall by our young Mr. Potter and I will finally understand how to kill Harry Potter once and for all."

Snape was speechless. The truth of the dark wizard's plan astounded him. To steal from the Department of Mysteries was insane. Finally, he found his voice.

"And how-"

"All in good time Severus," Voldemort interjected.

"I'm sure, My Lord that you will succeed.

The Dark Lord did not reply to the praise. Instead he began to circle Snape like a Great White Shark. Severus felt the scarlet eyes on him.

"And now Severus," Voldemort began as he circled the Potions Master, "what progress have you made with regards to the task I bestowed upon you? Have you had a chance to speak to that Muggle loving old fool?"

"I spoke with Dumbledore three days ago and I gave him the information you had provided me with. He did not question it. He was, of course, more than willing to rave about his precious golden Harry Potter. When I suggested that the boy was of average talent at best and in no way capable of handling the more advance techniques of Defense and Dueling that I excel at, Dumbledore countered with how he thought the spoiled brat was capable due to his so called outcomes which I attributed to sheer dumb luck. By doing this, I was able to plant the idea of him having me aide the boy in these areas. Of course it won't matter because Potter is simply not capable of such feats."

Voldemort did not reply right away but stopped moving. He stood and appeared to be thinking about what the man whom he considered his loyal spy had said. Just as Snape was starting to grow concerned, the high cold voice broke the silence. "It is a start for now Severus but I expect better from you in the future. You must find a way of getting closer to the boy and the sooner the better."

"Yes, my Lord. I think I see of a way of doing so without raising suspicion. Dumbledore told me than that he was planning on having Order members watch the boy's home during the summer. I made sure to appear angry when he told me I would be doing it, too, but I eventually told him that I would. I can't ask him to watch over the boy too often for it would look suspicious to him and those in the Order. But I shall play my role of loyal servant well and get myself posted at the brat's home as often as possible. From there, I shall work my way closer to Potter and then when the time comes, he shall be yours my Lord."

A thin smile appeared upon the snake-like face. "Excellent," he hissed, "everything is then proceeding as planned," Voldemort let out a high-pitched cackle that chilled Severus to his bones as they continued among the ruins.

"Then I was correct," Albus said, stroking his beard, "Tom is after the full prophecy. We must now take the proper procedures to protect it."

Severus set his cup of tea down and crossed his arms, and stared at the Headmaster. "Exactly how long were you sitting on this idea, Albus? Please spare me your usual speech that you only had a notion about what the Dark Lord's plans were."

"But I'm afraid that's all I had my dear boy," Severus winced at being addressed by the term, "I had a number of theories along with this innovation about what Tom was planning. It wasn't till I saw the door leading to the Department of Mysteries that I came to the conclusion that Tom would want to learn the full prophecy first before he could continue with his plans. But I still need you to get Riddle to confirm it somehow."

The explanation was a typical Albus response. The truth wrapped within layers of deception. Albus was good at keeping facts to himself. He could understand how Dumbledore could do this with the Order at times but he wished that he would not do so with him. If the aged wizard truly trusted the former Death Eater as he always declared, then the lest he could do was be honest with his theories

"What do you plan on doing about the prophecy then Headmaster?"

"For now, the prophecy is safe within the Ministry but it would be best if the Order adds it's own protection as well. I'll bring the issue-up at the meeting tomorrow night."

The Potions Master knew that was all Albus would say on the matter tonight and that was fine with him Even with knowing what the Dark Lord's intentions were, he was amazed that he found himself more concerned with the situation with Potter than with the Dark Lord. He hoped that he could finally show the Headmaster his memory of his visit and decide what should be done.

"Now Severus, I understand you wished to speak to me regarding your visit to Harry's home the other day."

"Yes Albus. Something in that home is not right."

Harry walked down the street, not caring where his feet led him but keeping an eye out for any strange individuals who might be following him or stalking about the neighborhood. Even though the Headmaster had, insured him at the end of last term that the location of his relative's home was a securely kept secret, he had taken his wand with him.

The weather today was vastly different then from two days ago. Rather than pouring cold rain, it was an extremely hot day. Many people had their windows opened in an attempt to cool their homes and the sounds of running fans and air-conditioner units could be heard. Harry had tried to listen to the afternoon news report while he was cleaning the sitting room in hopes of hearing of any strange events that might be due to Death Eater activity. However his Uncle Vernon had noticed him lingering about and all but shoved him outside. Harry had laid under the open front window to hear the report, but by the end of the newscast, Harry had not learned of anything odd. Harry was content to lay in the cool shade but hearing his Aunt and Uncle beginning to talking about him made Harry get-up and go for a walk.

Harry had crossed Magnolia Crescent a few minutes ago. As he walked, a discarded newspaper had fluttered across the sidewalk and came to a stop at his feet. Seeing that it was today's paper, Harry picked it up, hoping that there was something in there that could give him a clue about what was going on. So far, he still had not received any mail from either of his friends or Sirius. Looking around, he saw that he was now at the neighborhood playground. There were only a few young kids playing on the merry-go-round and they paid Harry no attention. Harry sat down on an empty swing and looked over the paper. The swings had always been Harry's favorite thing to play on. He loved the feeling when was little that made him feel like he was flying.

There were no reports of any type of strange events or deaths. Harry did not know if he should be relived or worried about this. While he realized that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would want to keep a low profile as much as possible, he figured that something would have caught the attention of the Muggle press. Folding the paper, Harry looked down at the ground.

'_I just want someone to tell me something,'_ Harry thought to himself, _'I need to know what's happening out there. I hope I can get out of here soon. I want to be with my friends. I need to see Sirius.'_

Looking back up, Harry saw the kids being led off by their mothers. The all too familiar feeling of want and pain crept into Harry's heart. Too many times the Boy Who Lived had witnessed scenes like that and deeply wished he could be in those children's place.

As he sat in the swing, thinking about getting back to Number 4 before it got dark, Harry heard several loud voices coming towards him. Looking to his right, Harry saw a sight he did not wish to see. He saw his cousin Dudley and his gang heading towards him.

'_Just what I need. What else could go wrong today?"_

"There was no suggestion whatsoever that Potter even livesin that house Albus. They have no pictures of him along with the rest of the family anywhere."

For the past hour, Severus had revealed to Albus everything he'd witnessed at Number 4. He recounted everything that Arabella had confided in him as well. Severus had not shown the Headmaster his memory however. He wanted to wait and see what the man's reaction was first. If Dumbledore took a position of not accepting the facts, then the Potions Master would then take the Headmaster down to his chambers and shove the ancient wizard into his Pensieve so he could witness the events first hand.

Dumbledore did not respond right away. He stroked his long white beard for a couple moments before steepling his hands and bringing them-up to his chine. Severus saw the blue eyes held no twinkle in them. They were cast down at the table, focused on nothing in-particular. Almost five minutes passed before he brought his hands back down and looked-up at his former student.

"These are serious accusations Severus," he said in a grim tone.

"I would not make them if I wasn't positive about them," Severus spat back, "I know the signs Albus. Do I really have to remind you of the number of abused and neglected students that have passed through my house over the years?"

"No I do not doubt you there Severus but this is a different situation. The blood wards are the best protection for Harry. I'm afraid there has to be more concrete facts then just your single observation to remove Harry from relative's care."

Severus rolled his eyes and stood. He began to pace before the Headmaster, his robes billowing behind him. "They may protect him from outside forces Albus but how about inside forces?" He stopped and looked at the seated wizard, "Potter may be in even greater danger from his own Uncle then from a surprise attack from the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters."

"I'm sure that Vernon Dursley wouldn't-"

"The man is abusive Albus, both physical and most especially verbal. That combined with his drinking habits can only lead to danger for Potter. I'll show you my complete memory of the events in my Pensieve it if that's what it takes for you to get Potter out of that house."

Albus raised an eyebrow at the man. "Such concern for Harry all of a sudden Severus?."

Severus crossed his arms. "I promised to protect Lily's child Albus. Just as you coned me into it all those years ago. For the past four years, I've protected the boy ever since he came to this school. This is not any different."

Albus smiled a little. "But it is my boy."

Before Severus could form a counter response, one of Albus' small silver instruments on the shelves went off, letting out a high pitched whistle. Dumbledore shot out of his chair and got to the table with such speed that it astonished the Slytherin Head of House.

"What is it Albus," the Potions Master asked when he saw the Headmaster's grim expression as he removed the instrument and placed it on a small table in the center of the room..

"It's an alarm. Harry has just performed some form of magic."

"Leave it to Potter to break the rules-"Severus began before the sharp penetrating gaze of the Headmaster's blue eyes silenced him. Even as he had began to speak, Severus heard the small voice in his head suggesting that the boy may have had a perfectly legitimate reason for performing whatever spell he did. _'He does have a power crazed psychopath after him after all.' _

"Can you find out what spell or form of magic the boy performed?"

"This should tell us," Dumbledore replied as he pulled out his wand and tapped the instrument with it. A billowing cloud of white mist escaped from the top and formed into a magnificent sliver stag. Both wizards started as it took off in a full gallop and took off across the room and left through the window.

"Harry cast his Patronus," Albus said as he watched the stag disappear into the night.

"But why would Potter cast his Patronus charm unless…"

Severus trailed off as his black eyes found Albus' worried filled blue ones. They had both reached the same conclusion.

"You are confident that Tom spoke the truth about not having recruited the Dementors?"

"Yes Albus. If he had recruited the Dementors, he would have summoned us to-"

The sudden roaring of emerald flames interrupted the two wizard's conversation. Turning towards the floo, they saw the worried and shocked face of Arabella Figg in the flames. Before Dumbledore could address her, she started to speak in a slightly uneven tone.

"Albus, Harry and his cousin where just attacked by two Dementors. They just appeared and went straight for them and his cousin was severely affected them. Luckily Harry managed to drive them off before one of them could perform the Kiss on the boy. I escorted them back home and told Harry that you had assigned me to watch him. To be honest, I think he was hurt that I couldn't have told him more when he was younger."

"Thank you Arabella. You did the right thing. Please return to watching Harry's home for any further signs of trouble. If it appears that something is happening, please contact Headquarters."

"Yes Albus," Arabella replied and withdrew her head withdrew from the flames.

No sooner had the flames died down then a silver Lynx jumped through the window and stopped before the Headmaster. It opened its mouth and the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke, "Albus, the Ministry just expelled Harry for performing Underage Magic. They're going to snap his wand. You must come immediately! I've already alerted Arthur and he promised to inform Sirius and that they'll send Harry messages to stay put and not surrender his wand once you arrive. You must hurry!"The Lynx disappeared.

Before Albus could respond, the Potions reached over and threw a handful of powder into the floo. "Go," Severus shouted.

Without hesitation, Dumbledore swept past the Potions Master and disappeared in the emerald flames. Once the flames had died down, Severus strode over to the window, his arms behind his back and his black cloak fluttering behind him. Once he reached the window, he crossed his arms across his chest and looked out into the night sky.

The sky was clear and was lit-up by the endless number of stars and the light of the moon. As he scanned the stars, he could not help but letting his mind from ponder on everything that had happened. How could things have change so drastically in just a few short days for the man? All he wanted was to head for his summer residence in Spinner End and not have to deal with the boy for two glorious Potter-free months. Now, he was more concerned with the fact the Harry had been attacked by Dementors.

Harry? When did he suddenly become Harry all of a sudden? Snape almost missed that small fact as he thought over this new development. But no, he had called the boy by his first name. Severus then thought back to Albus' comment that this level of concern for the boy's well being was different from his promise to keep him safe. Could there have been some truth to that conclusion after all?

"Blasted, melding, senile, old codger," Severus mumbled as he patiently waited for the Headmaster's return and hoped that the Dark Lord did not learn of the attack till tomorrow so he could somehow manage to get a somewhat decent night's sleep at least once this week.

-Author's Note-

Please don't forget to leave me your wonderful reviews.

I'm look forward to reading your reviews for this chapter. I do appreciate the ones that you left for the last three un-edited chapters. Even with my many grammar and spelling mistakes, you all seemed to enjoy them a great dear.

I've been wondering if you think I've spent too much time on Snape then on Harry. The more I hear from you, the more I know if you like what I'm writing or if I'm becoming predicable and boring. So let me know what you think.

The location I selected for the meeting between Severus and Voldemort is a real location in Britain which many do believe is haunted. I thought it would be fun to use a real world location and use it for Harry Potter like how J. K. Rowling did. I also structured Voldemort's dialog and actions on scenes involving Darth Sidious (Palpatine) and his two of his apprentices, Darth Tyranus and Darth Vader from Episodes II and III.

As for Voldemort waiting till he has broken out Bellatrix and rest of the Death Eaters out of Azkaban to retrieve the Prophecy while he was trying to get to it even before the break out that will be address that issue in the coming chapters. Again, I will use a mixture of the book and movie along with my own unique ideas added into the mix.

Also, I won't repeat scenes from the book and movie word from word. Like I stated in the opening Author's Note, many scenes are just too well know and long to recap in their entirety. Repeating the actions of such scenes seems like a waste of time personally. Most often, I'll just dive into the middle of the action then start from the beginning. If I did it that way, the chapters would be too long.

Anyway, I'm hard at work on the next chapter which will follow the course of the novel the movie. So until then, please don't forget to let me know what you think. And, I thank you all.


	8. Chapter 6 Desired Questions & Unwanted Q

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thank my Beta, Alethea27 for all her hard work. I want to thank all of you who have put this story on your story alert. Here is an early Christmas present for you. A long chapter for you to enjoy this time. This chapter follows the novel's account of Harry and his relatives after the Dementors attack on him and Dudley. I did change a few of the details around and added a few things from the movie. This chapter begins during and after the events of the last chapter. The time schedule I created results in Harry being attacked on Sunday.

Chapter Six, Desired Questions and Unwanted Answers

Upon returning to Number 4, Dudley was shaking violently, deathly pale and sweating. Harry was still trying to process what had just happened. Not only had he and Dudley been attacked by a pair of Dementors and Harry had to perform magic to save the both of them but Mrs. Figg was actually a Squid and knew Dumbledore. She had known about the Wizarding World and him his entire life but she never told him a thing. All on Dumbledore's orders she had informed him. Harry could not help but feelings of anger and resent towards the Headmaster.

Petunia rushed to Dudley's side when she saw the state of her son when her nephew brought him into the living room. Her calls of worry and concern brought Vernon in from the kitchen who voiced equal concern. Ignoring their nephew, Vernon helped their son into a chair while Petunia left and returned with a towel and waste bucket. A second after the towel was wrapped around his neck and handed the bucket, Dudley vomited.

"Oh Diddy what happened?" Petunia pleaded one he had stopped vomiting.

"Come on son, you can tell us," Vernon said as he took the bucket away from Dudley.

"Fell down…" Dudley began shakily but he did not finish. Instead he reached for the bucket and acted as if he was going to throw-up again but just heaved heavily. Looking back-up, he had large black circles under his eyes set off by the paleness of his skin. A fine sheen of sweat covered his face and he looked like he could pass out at any second.

Petunia placed a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. Dudley had stopped shaking but he still had not spoken. "Oh pumpkin who did this?" Petunia asked as she crouched down to look her son in the face.

"Tell us their names sons and we'll call the police and have the whole lot thrown in jail and the key tossed away," Vernon said as he too crouched down next to his son.

Looking-up, Dudley managed to point a trembling at Harry, "Him."

Vernon was upon him in an instant. "What did you do to my son you freak?"

Before he could answer, an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Harry. The letter was from the Ministry for Magic. Vernon demanded Harry to read the letter and when he heard that Harry had been expelled, Vernon leered at Harry and replied with gleeful malice, "Justice!"

"Not now Vernon. What happened to my Diddy?" Petunia pleaded, "Why is so sick?" Oh Diddles." She wrapped her thin arms around her son and hugged him. Harry saw that her tears were starting to form tears. Deep inside, Harry wished that she had shown such concern for him when he was growing-up."

"Yes, yes Pet," Vernon assured his wife and turned back to Harry, "Well boy you heard your Aunt. What's wrong with our son? What did you do to him?"

"It was me. It was the Dementors," Harry began, "Two of them. We…"

"A what? What are you going on about boy?" Vernon asked sharply.

"De-men-tors," Harry emphasized. "Two of them attacked us."

"What in the bloody Hell are Dementors?" his uncle interrupted.

"They guard, the wizard prison Azkaban," Petunia stated causing her to get looks of disbelief from her husband and nephew.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked in total disbelief.

"Pet…how…" Vernon stammered.

Petunia looked mortified at her actions. She gave her husband an apologetic look and answered shaky, "I heard that…_awful_ boy telling _her_ about them."

Vernon did not know how to respond to his wife. Harry just stared at her in disbelief. His Aunt Petunia had never given the appearance that she knew anything about the Magical World at all. The only thing Harry had ever heard on the subject was how much she had despised her own sister and how she saw it all as unnatural. An awkward silence filled the room for several second but was broken by loud hoot. An owl soared in through the kitchen window, with a loud swoosh, holding a letter in it's beak. Flying in to the sitting room, it flew over Vernon, who ducked, and then circled the room before it landed on the kitchen table. Harry went over, took the offered the letter, and the owl took off through the open window.

"Owls!" Harry heard his uncle mutter loudly. He did not listen to the rest of his uncle's rant as he opened the letter. It was from Mr. Weasley who instructed Harry not leave the house or surrender his wand to anybody. Dumbledore was at the Ministry and trying to sort everything out. Harry was slightly relieved by this news. He tried to think everything over, but his uncle's loud voiced pulled him out of his thoughts. When he told him who the letter was from and what it said, the man became more furious. Vernon then grabbed Harry by the arm and waved his fat finger in his face. "I won't ask you again boy," he said in a deadly tone, "What happened to my son?"

Harry sighted and started at the beginning, doing his best to control his temperature. "We were coming back from the park when it started to rain. By the time we got to the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk, it had stopped. Dudley still was hassling me so I pulled out my-"

"Wand," Dudley croaked. "He…pointed it at…me...and…pushed me against…the wall."

"You physical assaulted my son with that _thing_!" Vernon shouted, his eyes filled with anger and his grip tightened on his nephew's arm. "You put some type of _spell _on him!"

"NO!" Harry shouted and pulled his arm back. "All I was trying to do was get Dudley to back off, but all of a sudden, it got icy cold and Dudley started gasping and shaking. He fell to the ground telling me to stop whatever it was I was doing to him. But since it _wasn't_ me, there was nothing I could do!" Harry could feel his magic and anger building-up inside of him. He started to feel like he could explode at any moment. The last time he felt like this was two years ago when his uncle's sister Marge was staying with them. She had been putting down his mother and father causing Harry to get very angry and accidently cause the women to blow-up like a balloon and take off into the sky. His uncle must have felt the waves of magic flowing from his nephew because he took several steps away from Harry till he was almost next to his wife and son. Harry also noticed his aunt looking worried and frightened.

"What happened next son?" Vernon asked Dudley in a shaky tone.

"Got…cold…then all…dark," Dudley began hoarsely, "then…heard things in…in my…mind," he shuddered.

"That's when the Dementors showed-up at the other end of the alley," Harry said to his aunt and uncle.

"Felt like…like…"

"Like you would never be happy again," Harry finished for his cousin in a flat tone.

Dudley shook his head in agreement. Vernon looked from son to nephew with a mixture of confusion, worry, and infuriation. "What's all this codswallop?" Vernon demanded, "What did these Dementodis do to Dudley?"

"They make you feel like all the happiness is gone from the world. They can also make a person experience their worst fears. And if given a chance, they'll kiss you-"

"Kiss you?" Vernon interrupted in disbelief.

"That's how they suck out your soul." Harry finished. He saw his uncle's eyes grow larger until it looked like they were going to pop out of his head. His aunt let out a shrill and started to shake her son. To Harry, it appeared as if she was trying to hear his soul rattling inside of him.

"They didn't take it, Aunt Petunia," Harry told her, but she continued to shake Dudley. "You would have noticed if they had. He wouldn't have been able to talk at all."

Hearing Harry's statement, Petunia let go if her son. She looked-up at him with wide eyes and asked, "How did…how did you…get rid of them?"

"I managed to drive them off with my Patronus-"

"Your what?" Vernon asked in an aggravated tone.

"My Patronus." Harry replied, trying to remain calm. "It's a magical charm that -" Vernon hissed at the use of the words magical and charm. "It wards off Dementors, but I had to use my wand to cast it-"

"And you can't use magic outside of the freak school of yours can you?" Vernon sneered.

"No," Harry answered through his clenched teeth. "But it was the only way I could save Dudley. I cast my Patronus and it drove the Dementors off before they could perform the kiss on Dudley."

"But you had to use magic didn't you?" Vernon asked with narrow eyes. "That's the final straw that made them kick you out, isn't it?"

Harry did not answer his uncle. He stared defiantly at the large purple faced man whose own glare stared to falter. Twitching his upper lip, Vernon broke eye contact with Harry and hurried back to Petunia and Dudley. "It's ok son," Vernon said as he clasped his son's shoulder with a thump, "We'll get you to the doctor and you'll be as good as new in no time."

"The best thing for him would be chocolate." Harry instructed. "It helps in countering the effects of the Dementors-"

"Stop talking about all that abnormality!" Vernon shouted his face now the deep beet red. "Dudley wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for you! You and your freakiness have brought nothing but trouble into this house since the moment that crackpot old fool left you on our doorstep!"

"It's not my fault!" Harry shouted back, "If I hadn't been there and used magic, Dudley would have gotten his soul sucked out of him!"

"And look what that did to you," Vernon replied in a satisfied huff. "They kicked you out of that loony bin of a school. Well like I said before, justice been served. Now there's no way they'll allow you back at the school ever again and you'll never see of those wretched red heads, blasted giant or any another of those blasted weirdo -"

Vernon never got a chance to continue. Another owl, a smaller puffy one, soared in though the open window seconds later. Flying over Vernon's head, the bird circled the room before settling on the back of the coach. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. Extending its small leg, Harry was quick to relieve him of the piece of parchment. Once he had done so, Pigwidgeon took off through the window again.

ENOUGH WITH THE BLOODY OWLS!" Vernon hollered as he ran to the kitchen window, fearing more owls were going to soar in and slammed it shut, barely managing not to break it. He was not happy with the constant stream of owls flying into his house. His face grew a deeper shade of red with each new arrival, aggravating the man more as they flew over him. Petunia let out a screech and draped herself over her son to protect him from the swooping brides.

"I can't do anything about that," Harry said. Opening the envelope and taking out the piece of parchment, Harry found it was from Sirius. He too instructed Harry under no circumstance to leave his aunt and uncle's house. Harry was both relieved and upset by his Godfather's short message. This had been the only form of communication he had received from Sirius all summer. He had also not received any letters from either Ron or Hermione either. Harry had been cut off from his friends, Sirius, and the Wizarding world all summer. The thought of it caused resentment to grow inside of Harry.

Suddenly, both he and his relatives heard a loud whooshing sound and another owl swooped out from the living-room chimney and dropped an envelope at Harry's feet before flying back-up the chimney. This irritated Vernon even more. This letter informed him that Dumbledore had managed to get his expulsion postponed pending a formal hearing at the Ministry.

'_Great,'_ Harry thought, _'They're not coming for my wand and I'm not expelled at the moment but now I have a hearing to go to. And they can still expel me if they decide I'm still guilty?' _

Harry was brought out of thought by his yelling uncle who was demanding his nephew to tell him why there were Dementors in Little Whinging in the first place. All Harry could think of as a reply was that Voldemort had sent them. Hearing this news did not sit well with his Uncle Vernon. He grabbed Harry by his collar and told him he was to leave the house at once. Harry however stood his ground and did not move. but his uncle kept on bellowing for him to get out. He was silenced by the arrival of yet another owl which tumbled down the chimney. This owl looked petrified and then Harry saw that it was carrying a red envelope in its beak which Harry recognized as a Howler. Quickly depositing the envelope in his Aunt Petunia's lap, the owl flew as fast as it could back-up the chimney. A moment later, the Howler exploded and an angry voice called out, "REMENBER MY LAST PETUNIA!"

That was the end of the argument. After several tense minuets, Petunia, in a frightened tone, told her husband that they could not kick Harry out because the neighbors would begin to ask questions. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than magic, it was being the topic of neighborhood gossip and scandal. Harry was ushered by his aunt back to his room, but when he tried to question her, his uncle shouted, and Harry hurried upstairs to his room.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY AND WHO IN THE HELL SENT THOSE DEMENTORS AFTER HARRY, ALBUS AND I WANT TO NOW!" Sirius Black shouted as he slammed his fist down on the table. Standing over the table, he looked around at the other ten individuals. Several of them looked frightened by his outburst and for good reason. At that moment Sirius looked every bit mad and dangerous the majority of the Wizarding World thought him to be.

It was the Monday night following the dementor attack on Harry and Albus had called an emergency Order meeting to discuss the situation. Albus had only contacted those who would be of the greatest asset in regards to this drastic development. Sitting around the dining room table with Dumbledore and Sirius were Snape, Remus, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Minerva McGonagall. Just as he called the meeting to order, Sirius let loose all of his pent-up anger over Harry. Everybody at the table could feel the magic that flowed from Sirius during his rant and none dared to interrupt him in fear he might hex them. Even Severus, who was never afraid to tell the man exactly what he thought about him, remained silent. Sirius continued for several more minutes before finally stopping to catch his breath. Casting a waverley glance to the other members, Remus decided to take the opportunity to try and settle his friend down.

"Sirius," Remus began evenly. "We all want to know that, but first you need to calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?" the man yelled cutting Remus off, "CALM DOWN? MY GODSON WAS ATTACKED BY DEMENTORS FOR GOD SAKES! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO HIM AND HIS COUSIN IF HARRY HADN'T HAD HIS WAND WITH HIM? I'LL TELL YOU, BOTH OF THEM WOULD HAVE HAD THEIR-"

"Sirius that's enough." The Headmaster instructed in a firm tone. Sirius looked to where he was now standing. His face and blue eyes were set in a serious expression. Sirius tried to say something, but the stern look he received resulted in him exhaling loudly and crossing his arms as he sat back down.

"We're all aware of what might have been, but that's not case here. We need to focus on the facts we know at hand and Harry's continued safety." Dumbledore stated as he resumed his seat. He took in the faces of everyone around the table.

Sirius' face was still filed with thunder and fury. Both Minerva and Molly had looks of concern on their pale faces as the Weasley matriarch looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Arthur and Remus tried to keep their faces steady but Albus could see them chewing on their bottom lips and saw the apprehension in their eyes. Kinsley was stoic faced and regarded the Headmaster with a solemn look as did Alastor as his magical eye revolved about the table and room. Tonks, who sat in-between Remus and her former mentor Alastor, appeared anxious as her hair changed from it's bubble gum pink to a drab brown. She kept looking at Remus with something Dumbledore assumed was more than support in her eyes. Dumbledore smiled deep down at the pair. Finally, his blue eyes swept over Severus. The Potion Master kept a composed and natural expression. His black eye focused solely on him.

"Now," Dumbledore began, "let us first discuss why and who sent the dementors."

"I think the _Who_ is easy enough to figure out." Sirius said as he looked over to the Potions Master with a sneer. "It was Voldemort. He had Harry right in his grasp that night but still he was able to escape right from under him and his Death Eaters. He wants to finish what he started.

"That would make sense Albus," Kinsley said, "We know he's trying to keep a low profile. He wanted to attack Harry but he can't directly without revealing himself.

"But why send dementors?" Alastor questioned, his magical eye swirling about the room. "Why not send his Death Eaters to the boy's home instead."

"Maybe he thought that would be too risky," Tonks chimed in. "A Muggle might have seen something odd or he thought we were watching Harry's house and didn't want a battle to break out."

Lupin took in what his two colleges said and shook his head. "I think your both right. Voldemort would want to keep a low profile, but sending dementors doesn't seem to fit with that. Dementors are even more noticeable then two Death Eaters.

"It was not Voldemort," the Headmaster stated drawing curious looks from most of the people.

"What makes you believe that, Albus?" Minerva said as she looked over her square framed glasses at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore motioned to the silent Potions Master with his hand. "Severus, if you would please?"

"As you wish Headmaster," the man replied with a nod. He went on to tell of his meeting with the Dark Lord and how he was just starting to make his plans to recruit the dementors. He then went on to tell how Voldemort had decreed that Harry Potter was his to kill and his alone. No other would deprive him of that right under punishment of death.

"Well if it wasn't Voldemort," Moody huffed after Severus had finished, "who was it then?"

Dumbledore frowned before replying with a shake of his head. Everyone saw that his blue eyes were deprived of their twinkle. They were dull and subdued. "There only one other explanation I'm afraid to say."

It was only a second after saying this that Arthur's head snapped up with a stunned look on his face. "The Ministry?" Arthur exclaimed in a shock tone. He was not the only one who was stunned by this revelation. Even Severus felt his eyebrows rise at the statement.

"Yes," Albus answered, "With Voldemort not having control of the dementors at the moment this leaves only the Ministry as the answer." The aged wizard's conclusion brought forth a myriad of questions.

"Are you actually saying that Fudge ordered the attack?" Tonks asked as her hair turned shock white.

"He wants to smear Harry as much as you, Albus," Lupin interjected "but do you think he would go as far as ordering…a…Ministry sanctioned hit?"

"The man's completely paranoid, yes," Kinsley retorted in his calm voice, "but he can't be that deranged can he?"

"Could the Minster have been cursed into doing it?" Minerva put forth looking to the Headmaster.

"Lucius Malfoy most likely could have done that, Minerva." Arthur answered. "He does have access to Fudge and speaks with him privately a lot. He could have placed him under the Imperius Curse at any time these past few weeks."

"That poor boy," Molly began to sob, "Why do these things have to happen to him?"

"Albus how can you be _sure_ that it wasn't Voldemort?" Sirius spoke as he jumped-up from his seat. He then turned and looked fiercely at Severus. "How can you be _certain_ that what he's been telling you is the truth?"

Severus returned a look of pure loathing to his childhood tormentor. "I'm sorry Black if you don't believe the information I risk my _life_ to bring to the Order. We all can't have the _opportunity_ to stay home and lay about. The rest of us have _jobs_ to do." He hurled back with contempt as he leaned towards the man. Both were just one push away from pulling their wands on each other.

Albus decided to put an end to the argument before it began, but Minerva cut him off. "That's enough out of the both of you!" She sternly stated. She gazed over her glasses to the both of them. "We don't have the time to deal with your petty rivalries. I swear the two of you still act like your teenagers rather than your respected ages!"

Speaking to the pair in her professor tone did the trick. Sirius slowly sat back down in his seat. Severus pulled back and resumed his seat. Both cast their eyes to the side and each uttered, "Sorry."

"Good. Now, neither of you talk unless spoken too. Am I clear?" she asked and both nodded their heads. "That's better. Go on Albus."

The man nodded at the Head of Gryffindor. "Thank you Minerva. Now Sirius," he began, "I trust Severus's information. Voldemort wishes to kill Harry himself to make sure he is dead. He believes that as long as Harry lives, he will continue to be the biggest obstacle to his return to power. The dementors, had they been successful, would have taken Harry's soul, but he would still be technically alive."

"It is highly unlikely that Voldemort would know where Harry lives," Remus offered hoping to draw the course of the conversation away from that area. No one wanted to ponder a Harry Potter without a soul.

"Fudge on the other hand would know," Alastor acknowledged. "That information is closely guarded and only those high-up have access to the fact. He would have the ability to order the attack discretely then be able to hush the whole thing-up."

After several more minutes of questioning and discourse, Albus held-up his hand to quell the rampant speculations. Everybody stopped talking and quieted down upon seeing the motion. Albus waited several moments for them to compose themselves then began to address everything that had been said.

"All of you have made some valid points. Yet we cannot allow our personal feelings no matter what they may be," Albus looked from Sirius to Severus, "to interfere with our judgment."

All but two of the heads nodded in agreement. Dumbledore knew that everyone sitting around the table cared greatly for Harry even Kinsley and Nymphadora. Neither Tonks nor Kinsley had met the Boy Who Lived but wished to see him safe.

"Now I wish for you all to listen to my theory and take a moment to think about it before responding. The Minster does have the power and means to both order and conceal the attack on Harry, but he is not the only one. High ranking members of the Ministry, especially those below Cornelius, have that same ability. And most of them do share his views on me, Harry and Voldemort's return. I put forth that one of these individuals sanctioned the attack and have concealed their action from Cornelius. Abusing their powers in such a way is a criminal act and punishable by imprisonment in Azkaban. Most likely they had not taken into consideration Harry defending himself, but once it was learned Harry performed under-age magic they were able to use it to their advantage." Dumbledore stopped and allowed everyone to take in what he had said. He could tell that several of them wished to say something but were heeding to his request that they wait. "Harry's bouts of under-age magic would be a well know fact in the Ministry. At all cost, they wish Harry to be silenced and cease to be a thorn in their side. This would be the next best thing. No doubt this individual pounced on the opportunity and swayed the Minister to have Harry expelled. Had it not been for Kinsley's alert, he would have been successful. Now I fear whoever planned this will now try to use Harry's hearing as their means to expulsion."

No one spoke for the next several minutes. As soon as Dumbledore had finished, everyone took in his theory and pondered it. They all knew the man's theories usually turned out to be true, but to suggest the Ministry would condone such an attack was still unbelievable. The mere thought of it added another layer of gloom to the atmosphere of the dining room.

"You're correct Albus," Severus finally spoke-up. "There can be no other explanation."

"Albus, if Fudge or any other ministry official is will to go this far to stop the truth from getting out, what's to stop them from going even further?" Tonks asked in a wobbly tone.

"Let's not worry about that for now," Kinsley interjected, "Harry's safety should be our concern now."

"I want him here Albus," Sirius stated in a firm tone. "Frankly, I wanted him here immediately after we found out about the attack."

"I agree with Sirius," Molly spoke-up. "That dear boy has been stuck with those horrible Muggle relatives of his long enough. The two weeks requirement for the blood wards has come and gone. Besides, Harry needs to be with his friends. They haven't been able to write to him all summer because of your instructions. Ron and the twins keep asking me when Harry's going to be brought to headquarters. And to be honest," she added with worry creping onto her voice, "now that Fred and George can legally perform magic, I'm afraid they might try something again."

"And I think I can speak for Molly," Arthur added, "we don't want the two of them to try another stunt like they did three years ago."

"Agreed, Arthur," Albus said as he drew his fingers together. "Harry should be brought here for the remainder of the Summer but we must exercise great caution in do so. The Floo system is being watched and an illegal Portkey is out of question and Apparation as well. We need an undetectable means of transporting Harry."

Remus knew the Headmaster was correct. Even the possibility of the Knight Bus was out of the question. Then suddenly he had an idea. "What about flying Albus?" he suggested. "The Ministry can't track brooms and Harry's an excellent flyer. He could be here in just a few minutes."

"An excellent idea Remus," Albus said with a smile as his eyes seemed to regain a small sliver of their twinkle. "No doubt Harry will be delighted to fly again. Molly is also correct about the blood wards. They are safely in-placed for another year. Harry can be brought here this week.

"But it'll have to be at night," Moody interjected. "And Potter will have to have a protection detail. Then there are those Muggles relatives to deal with not to mention the possibility the ministry is watching their house. And of course there's the matter of the Fidelius Charm so you're going to have to tell Potter where headquarters is."

"You're correct Alastor. You can be in charge of making the necessary arrangements along with Remus," Dumbledore decided. "Remus," he looked to the wizard, "I would like you, Kinsley, Alastor and Nymphadora to be the ones to collect Harry. If you feel you might need additional support, enlist however many other Order members as you see fit. I'll write down the location of headquarters for you to give to Harry when you arrive back here."

Remus nodded in agreement. He was happy that they were going to retrieve Harry this week. The next full moon was not till another three weeks and Remus was greatly looking forward to seeing and spending time with Harry again. He also knew how much Sirius wanted to see his godson as well.

"When do you wish us to go Albus," Kinsley asked.

"This Saturday," Dumbledore answered. "I'll alert Arabella. Molly, Sirius, will that be enough time for you to get things ready for Harry? "

"Oh yes of course Albus," Molly said, "I'll put him in with Ron."

"It is Headmaster, but what about his Aunt and Uncle?" Sirius asked. Severus noticed there was a dark gleam to his eyes. "From what Harry's told me, they don't take too kindly to magic or any witch or wizard that show-up at their home? Harry told me about the whole fiasco with his cousin and the twin's jinxed candy last summer."

"That's true," Arthur added. "I know I'm not welcomed in that house again. I still can't believe his uncle actually threw things at me and yelled for me to get out of his house even though I tried to help his son but he wouldn't allow it. I felt I would end-up having to stun Vernon Dursley so I could reverse the jinx on his son's tongue."

Severus's ears picked-up on the man's statement. What Arthur and the mutt had just said went perfectly with the facts he had witness at Number 4 just a few days ago. Potter had obviously stated at some point that his relatives did not care for magic. However, the boy had not gone on to explain their treatment towards him. He knew for a fact that had he told of his Uncle's treatment, the man would not be standing. Molly Weasley for certain would not have left that stand. The same would have gone for the wolf and mutt. Drawing himself out of his personal thoughts, the Potions Master noticed the room had gone completely silent.

Looking towards the Headmaster, he saw the man had his eyes closed and was frowning. He appeared to be in deep thought. Severus wondered if he was going back over his account of having observing Potter along with what had been said. Finally he reached-up and removed his half moon spectacles and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "I think it best they weren't involved in this. In fact, it might be better if they weren't home at all. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"I'll handle it Headmaster," Tonks answered, "I'll think of something good. Something so completely Muggle that they won't get suspicious."

"Excellent Nymphadora," he said as he replaced his spectacles on his crocked nose. He was the only person who could call her by her first name and not get her angry. "I believe that handles everything for the moment. We'll meet again this Friday to go over the final details. In the meantime, please carry on as normal. Until then, this meeting is adjourned."

With that, everyone got-up from their seats and filed out of the room. Molly headed to the kitchen to get supper ready while Arthur went to find their children. Both Tonks and Remus were staying for supper and followed Molly into the kitchen. They were followed by Sirius who threw one last glare at Severus before dissipating out into the hall. Kinsley and Alastor had both declined Molly's offer, but promised to come Wednesday. Kinsley followed Alastor as he shuffle to the front door. Only Severus and Dumbledore were left in the room. Just as he rose, Severus felt his Dark Mark flare and made he let out a gasp which drew Dumbledore's attention just as he about to walk out the door. His eyes saw Severus clutching his forearm where the Dark Mark was burned onto the man's skin.

"I need to speak to you," Severus said urgently. "Now."

With a nod, Albus waved his wand and erected a privacy charm over the room. "What's on your mind Severus?"

"The Dark Lord will want to about Potter's attack. Lucius would have informed him the second he learned of it, but apparently he didn't do it until now. What do I tell him? What do I tell him of Potter? "

Albus looked straight in his onyx eyes. "Tell him what I believe to be true Severus. There's no reason not to. Voldemort has no reason to expel Harry. That would do more harm to him than good."

Severus knew what his mentor meant by his last statement. "As you wish," Snape replied.

"As for Harry, inform him that I plan to have him moved to a safe house but that I'm keeping the details secret till the last minute. Blame it on my fondness for him. Can you do that?" The last part he said with a tapping of his hand on the back of the nearest chair. Severus nodded understanding the man's casual action. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I want you to see my memory of observing Potter the other day. He-"

"Go," the Headmaster order. "We'll deal with that later."

Severus left without another word. Once outside on the desert street before Number 12, he disapparated once he was sure his mind was perfectly occluded.

"_Crucio!"_

The forms of Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair twisting and convulsing on the floor met Severus's eyes as did their screams when he arrived in his cloud of black smoke. Taking in his surroundings quickly, he saw that he was in Macnair's sitting room. Curled up on the floor before the roaring fire was Nagini who lifted her head at the arrival of the Potions Master. She flicked her tongue at him as she uncurled herself and slithered her way to her master who was sitting in a large, black, wingback chair with the cowering figure of Peter Pettigrew behind it. The screams of both men suddenly stopped, but both continued to quiver on the floor. Severus dropped to his knees and felt the scarlet eyes upon him.

"My Lord," he addressed the sitting figure.

"Ah dear Severus," Voldemort softly hissed before he pointing his wand at him and crying _"Crucio!"_

Severus felt pain rip thought his body as he toppled to the floor. Searing pain coursed through his body, but he did not scream out. A moment later, the curse was lifted and the man managed to push himself back onto his knee.

"Rise Severus," the Dark Lord instructed. Snape rose and took his place beside Lucius and Macnair. Voldemort's flat snake-like face wore a look of infuriation and disappointment. The slit-like nostrils flared as the dark wizard breather. Each man could feel the waves of dark magic and anger radiating from man who had once been known as Tom Riddle. Nagini coiled herself by her master's side and flicker her tongue at the trio. Severus could not help but feel that the green viper was hoping that she would be able to feed on one or more of the wizards she was staring at.

"Once again I find myself gravely disappointed with my Death Eaters," Voldemort's stated in a high cold tone as he rose from the chair. "You are to inform of important events that occur the moment they do. _Not_ a full day later!" He suddenly pointed his wand at the mirror over Macnair's fireplace, causing it to shatter. Wormtail jumped at the action and scurried off to the other side of the room. "Severus, you arrived later but do you know as to what I refer?"

"Yes My Lord," he answered with a bowed head. "Harry Potter's suspension from Hogwarts for performing under age magic."

"Correct," Voldemort answered as he set his scarlet eyes on the Potions Master. "Let me tell you how I came to know of it. I arrived here tonight to continue my discussions with Macnair about converting the dementors, but also to begin recruiting the giants. As we discussed the details, Macnair asked what I was going to do about Harry Potter's expulsion from Hogwarts. To his great surprise, I had no knowledge of the incident. A simple act of Legilimency showed me his conversation with Ministry officials. I immediately summoned our friend Lucius." He gestured to the blond wizard in the middle. "And he confirmed the fact. Apparently, both thought it was not important to report it, the moment they learned of it. They both assumed I would learn of it through other channels." The dark wizard studied the trio's faces after he had finished. He saw the looks of fear in both Lucius and Macnair despite both men tried to keep a calm and steady demeanor. Severus however had retained a composed and solid disposition since he arrived. "So tell me Severus, what do you know of this?"

"My Lord, I was in Dumbledore's office last night when he was informed of the boy's actions and subsequent expulsion. He left immediately to the ministry and returned several hours later. He told me that he had managed to get the boy's expulsion revoked and persuaded the ministry to merely suspend him pending a hearing. Then he informed me that he was calling an Order meeting for tonight to further discuss the matter."

Severus felt the Dark's Lord entry into his mind as he spoke. But thinks to his superior Occlumency skills, he allowed the wizard to see only the memories he wanted him to see. "I felt it more important to wait to hear the contents of the meeting before telling you. I had assumed that Lucius would learn of this by his contact with Cornelius Fudge and send word to you at once."

Voldemort did not reply. He looked from Severus to Lucius before returning to his chair. As he reached down to stroke Nagini's head, he looked back to Severus. Again, he felt the Dark Lord's penetration into his mind, but now the force was seeking the images of the meeting "What does the old fool have to say?"

"He believes that you were not behind the attack. He accepts the knowledge that you do not have the dementors under your power as of now. Dumbledore knows you want the brat dead but only by your hand. Sending dementors after Potter would be of no value, had they succeeded, for he would still be alive. As a result, Dumbledore is convinced that the attack was instated by someone in a high position within the ministry. He is convinced that it's someone within Fudge's offices."

Severus felt the Dark Lord relive the memory of the meeting in his mind. When he had finished, Voldemort closed his eyes and thought on the matter for several minutes before opening them again. "While I'm disappointed in these events, I do commend your devotion Severus. As loathed as I to admit it, Dumbledore is correct. I did not order this attack. Lucius!" he snapped to the wizard.

"My Lord," he answered as he bowed his head.

"Find out who instigated this attack on Harry Potter. Then bring them to me. They must be taught that Harry Potter is mine and mine to do with when I please to and not before!"

"Yes My Lord," Lucius acknowledged. "I shall do as you command."

"Good. Macnair," he addressed, "You handle the dementors."

"Yes My Lord," Macnair answered.

"Good," Voldemort hissed. "Severus, do not bother with the location where Dumbledore is moving the boy to. It is of no importance as of now. As for Potter's hearing, I'm confident he'll get all the charges against Potter dismissed. Instead, keep yourself close to Dumbledore and continue with the task I have placed upon you."

"As you wished My Lord," Severus obediently replied.

"Good, and just as a reminder as to how I expect my Death Eaters to behave," Voldemort casually stated before he lifted his wand and casted the Cruciatus Curse once again on the three men. All three fell to the floor, but only two cried out in pain. Severus however retained his solid demeanor and did not cry out his anguish.

-Author's Note-

As always, I look forward to your wonderful reviews.

I hope you enjoyed this Christmas Present. It took me awhile to write this chapter. Originally, it began a few days after the dementor attack but that eventually evolved into a full passage account of Harry and his relatives after the account. As I stated at the beginning, I took the account of the interaction between Harry and his relatives from book rather than the movie. I moved the original beginning to the next chapter.

I had both fun and trouble writing the Order meeting. I wanted to get an equal amount of speaking time for each member. The meeting with Voldemort was a last minute addition. If it seems to be to short or lacking in detail, that's my fault. But I did want to show that despite his managing of playing the role of loyal Death Eater, Severus is not exempt from punishment at the hands of Voldemort.

I hope to hear from you soon and as always, I thank you and I Hope You Have A Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter Seven The Face in the Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thank my Beta, Alethea27 for all her hard work. The speed she is able to read and edit each chapter I send her continues to astound me. There will be accounts of child abuse in this chapter. I used the _Half Blood Prince_ film version of Snape's home in Spinner's End rather than the book's description but I did use the book's description of the river. I also created a little history behind the town which I gave a name which you can read at my end author's note at the end. In reference to a time line, Harry is attacked on Sunday and this chapter primarily takes place on the Thursday preceding the dementor attack.

Chapter Seven The Face in the Mask

-Three Days Ago-

The Monday morning following the dementor attack, Harry found himself locked in his bedroom. As in the summer before his second year, Harry was not allowed outside to do chores, clean the house or cook meals. His aunt let him use the bathroom three times a day and pushed a tray of food through the small cat flap at the bottom of the door for each meal. To his amazement, she was not giving him the minimal amount of food as they had done in the past. Dudley had not left the house at all. He had not fully managed to get over the effects of the Dementors and his mother was keeping him close. Harry knew that his uncle was still furious at him. The few times he had actually seen his uncle, the man shoot him a Basilisk-like stare, wanting to kill him, if possible.

Harry did not know what to do that first day. He knew he had summer homework to do but he only had a few of his school supplies hidden away under the lose floorboard. The rest was in his trunk locked away in the hallway cupboard. That's when he heard movement out in the hall and the locks being undone. To his great surprise, he saw his Aunt Petunia push his trunk into the room. "Here," she said simply. "Keep it in the closet so your uncle won't see it," Petunia then left without another word. Harry just kept staring at the door as he heard her put the locks back into place.

"That's a shocker," he said as he opened the lid and began to pull the remainder of his text books and supplies out and began working on his Transfiguration work.

Tuesday afternoon, Harry found himself wondering why he still had not heard from anyone. Hedwig was still able to get out at night but she always retuned in the morning without any letters for him. This made Harry feel more and more lonely. He wanted to talk to someone. With a heavy sigh, he reached over for his copy of A_ History of the Dark Arts and The Defense Against Them_, a book he bought during a Hogsmeade trip this past year. Harry found having his Quidditch and other wizard reading material did help make the time go by a little faster when he was not working on his summer assignments. He saw this as being due to the year he and the rest of his classmates would be taking their O.W.L.s. Their professors had given them a large amount of work.

Wednesday was when everything changed. The day started out normal till he heard his uncle arrive home that evening and from the loud slam of the car door, indicating he was not in a good mood. It appeared that a large business deal had fallen through at Grunnings which meant Uncle Vernon would not be getting the raise he had been promised. Harry could hear his uncle's loud, angry voice all the way upstairs. An hour after supper, Harry lay on his bed, looking through one of his Quidditch books when he heard the locks on the door being removed. Uncle Vernon barged into the room and started yelling at Harry. The smell of whisky was evident on his uncle's breathe. The man got hold of his arms and squeezed them while berating him. That lasted for several minutes until Aunt Petunia came in and pulled her husband off their nephew, saying that he was going to draw their neighbor's suspicions about the noise. She followed as Vernon stumbled out of the room and then slammed the door shut. Harry heard the locks being applied followed by Vernon's heavy footsteps going to the master bedroom accompanied by Aunt Petunia.

Large black and blue bruises in the shape of his uncle's fingers were left on Harry's arms. Several minutes later, Harry was shocked when he heard the locks being undone and Aunt Petunia came in with a bag of ice which she told her nephew were for his bruises, astounding the boy by this simple action. Harry could read the look on her face as he took the bag. Before he could say anything, Petunia left, closing the door softly behind her. Harry heard her apply each lock before her footsteps walked away. As he applied the ice to his left arm first, Harry thought about his aunt's out of character behavior. Aunt Petunia had never truly shown this much concern for his well being before. When he was younger, if he had gotten a scrape or cut, he was not consoled or cared for as Dudley was. If the injury was bad enough that he was bleeding, she would get him a Band-Aid and it toss to him. She did not take the time to apply it and kiss it like she did Dudley's. Aunt Petunia did see that he got his vaccinations, but Harry was sure it was required by law so he could attend school.

If he showed early signs of getting sick, he did get medicine but again Harry was sure it was more for Petunia's benefit than his. That way, she did not have to tend to him while he was sick. But getting the ice did not fit into her pattern of behavior. As he switched arms, Harry thought more about the look on his aunt's face and finally saw it was concern and regret. Harry did not pursue where this new realization of his aunt suddenly came from. He was much more worried about his uncle loosing complete control due to his heavy drinking.

'_I hope Aunt Petunia can keep Uncle Vernon's drinking under control or at least, not leave the two of us alone.'_

But that wish did come to pass for the Boy Who Lived.

-Now-

The Thursday night after the Dementor attack, Harry, as usual, was confined to his small bedroom. He heard Aunt Petunia tell her husband that she needed to run to the market because she had forgotten to get the supplies for the refreshments for her garden club meeting tomorrow and that she was Dudley with her. A few minutes later, Harry heard the sound of the car pulling out of the driveway and taking off down the street, leaving a frightened Harry alone with his uncle. It took less than five minutes for the young wizard to hear his uncle's heavy footsteps coming-up the stairs and the locks being undone.

From the moment he barged into the room, Harry could tell Vernon was completely drunk. Stumbling over to the bed, Harry smelled that his uncle's cloths reeked of alcohol. _'Has he been drinking all day?'_ Vernon grasped Harry's arm, yelling at him for several minutes. Vernon let go and started hitting his nephew with his large fist across the face. Harry put his arms-up trying to protect himself, but that only made his uncle angrier. Suddenly was pulled off the bed and onto the floor so Vernon could kick him harder. Harry drew himself-up into a ball trying to protect himself, but he felt the hard jabs to his back and chest. After several minuets he stopped, but Harry remained curled-up. He felt his arms yanked away from his face and felt the heavy blow of his uncle's fists. Harry tried to yell for his uncle to stop as the man continued striking him, but could not. Finally after what seemed liked ages, Vernon Dursley backed away from where his nephew lay cowering on the floor and stumbled back of the room, slamming and locking the door.

Harry remained on the floor till he somehow found the strength to pull himself up off the floor. All his limbs were sore and Harry felt like he did not have the strength to move them. Any type of movement, no matter how slight, seemed to cause pain. Harry managed to make his way to the small mirror over the chest of draws. A bruised and battered Harry Potter looked back at him from the mirror. Much of his face was discolored and scraped. A large purple bruise covered the left cheek. Harry's left eye was already starting to turn black and blue. Slowly, he lifted his shirt and saw sickly red and purple contusions covered his back and chest. Both arms were marked by a large black and blue bruise in the shape of large hand prints. His right arm inparticular felt like it was badly sprained, possibly even broken. The reflection made the Boy Who Lived sick to his stomach but for the wrong reasons. All the hurtful things he had heard from his uncle growing-up filled his mind, allowing it to become distorted and leading to the wrong conclusion.

'_How could I let this happen? I'm a wizard for God's sake. A wizard! I should have been able to defend myself from my drunk uncle. How could I have been able to fight off Voldemort, a dragon, hundreds of Dementors, a Basilisk, but not a single Muggle?' _

As fresh tears began to form in his emerald green eyes, Harry turned away from the mirror and wobbled over to his bed. He then collapsed onto the covers. Curling himself up in the fetal position, the young wizard allowed the tears to fall.

'_Snape is right. Uncle Vernon is right. I'm nothing special. I'm weak, just a weak and worthless freak. A freak that can't protect himself from anything.'_

He heard a soft hoot from his desk and it provided him with some comfort. Hedwig had returned from hunting. Harry uncurled himself and found the strength to turn over on his back propping himself against his pillow to look at his owl. She was sitting on her perch; her eyes were filled with concern for her master. The snowy owl gave him a look that said she knew it was more important to stay rather than to go hunting.

"Thanks girl," Harry said in tried tone but still managing a smile."I'm fine."

Hedwig gave him a look that told him she did not believe him.

As he wiped the teas off his cheeks, Harry looked out of his window into the starry night wishing he could escape on his broom into the darkness. Yet he knew he could not. Harry did not know where he could go. The Burrow came to mind, but he feared what his best friend and his family would think of him once they saw the battered Boy Who Lived. People would instantly recognize him at the Leaky Cauldron. Hogwarts was too far away and he knew Sirius was supposed to be hiding at Remus,' but he did not know where his former Defense teacher lived. No. Harry was stuck on Privet Drive till someone came and got him. Minuets passed before he heard his aunt and cousin returning home. He heard his aunt make her way up the stairs. Suddenly, Harry realized that she was coming upstairs to let him out to use the bathroom and he feared what her reaction was going to be when she saw him, Petunia made no mention and told him to go. A baffled Harry did as he was told and it was not until he closed the bathroom door behind himself that he saw the answer. An unblemished face looked back at him in the bathroom mirror. While he wondered what had happened, he knew now was not the time. After he had finished and returned to his room, he looked in the mirror again to see the contusions had returned along with the pain. Changing slowly into his pajamas, Harry got into bed and tied to figure out what had changed his appearance. The only answer Harry could come-up with was that he had managed to cast a glamour charm over himself with accidental magic. He had learned that accidental magic was a young witches and wizard's inner protection themselves from danger or harm. His fear of being seen caused his magic to conceal the bruises before his aunt could see them.

'_Just another thing that makes me a freak,'_ Harry thought despondently as he turn off the light and tried his best to ignore the pain the action caused. Harry did not close his eyes right away. Instead, he looked into the darkness, his mind filed with fears and concerns about his situation and wondered if he was ever going be liberated from this nightmare.

'_Why haven't I heard from Ron or Hermione? I haven't heard from Sirius since…that night,'_ he choked at the memory in the Hospital Wing. _'Do they…no longer want anything to do with me? And Sirius…Does he…think I'm not strong like my dad?' _

As Harry lay in bed trying to fall asleep, he felt tears forming in his eyes. Slowly, he closed his eyes and clenched them tight to prevent the tears from falling. Harry did not want to cry. That was a sign of weakness. He was only half way successful. As he felt himself slowly drift off to sleep. As he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep, tears still falling down his cheeks, his last thoughts were of somebody conforming him.

The Acheron River, located in Shropshire in Northern England, ran through the town of Alan-Somerville. To the east was a thriving downtown area and well kept middle class neighborhoods. The west was not as fortunate. Once across the bridge, an individual was met with a bleak sight. The banks of the river were littered with trash and many of the neighborhoods had a squalid look to them. Primarily, the west side had been home to a large industrial business which had long by now had left the area. The main sight of the area was the large looming chimney of the old Catirpel Mill.

The Catirpel Company had once been a large supplier of spun wool and other fabrics at the height of the Industrial Revolution and in the early part of the century. To make the employee's commute simpler, a large housing development had been built for them and their families. For a number of years, the mill was highly profitable. With advances in technology, numerous violations citations, new sources of competition and downfalls in the economy of the area, closed the mill permanently. The development then became low cost homes for families of limited means.

Even though the area looked neglected, people still moved there when faced with no other choice. Most of the streets had been named in reference to the mill and one was named Spinner's End. The childhood home of Severus Snape, number 162, was located on this street. This Thursday night, the Potions Master was currently sitting in the small sitting-room, trying to focus on his copy of _A History of the Dark Arts and the Defense Against Them_.

Severus had finally been able to move from Hogwarts to Spinner's End on Tuesday. He had informed the Headmaster of the Dark Lord's meeting at the home of Walden Macnair that morning. He recalled the look of concern in the aged eyes of his mentor when he entered through the floo, the lingering effects of the Cruciatus Curse still visible despite his having taken two doses of the anti-Cruciatus potion when he had returned to Hogwarts and another that morning. He recounted the rather short meeting to Albus who did not seemed surprised by Voldemort's actions. They proceeded to work on false information for Severus to provide Voldemort with as well as false request to be made on Dumbledore's request. After finishing-up the details and being told that there was little they could do but wait for Voldemort to make the next move, Albus told the Head of Slytherin that he was free to travel to Spinner End's at his choosing. With a curt nod and a reminder about the order meeting for Friday, the Potions Master departed for his chambers.

He arrived at Spinner's End later that night. His house, while unoccupied for most of the year, was never in the sort if state that Grimmauld Place was in. Unlike several of his colleges, Severus did not have one of the school's house elves serve as caretaker at his residence while he was teaching. Several simple cleaning charms took care of the accumulated dust and cobwebs while another charm gathered the spiders and roaming insects into jars to be used for potions later. He had also placed preserving charms on his extensive collection of books that lined the walls of the sitting room that kept them in excellent condition. Yet, he did not do so with the furniture which was now several years old and appeared somewhat haggard. Severus had also never attempted to update the few modern muggle appliances in the house. Magic kept much of them going after they had finally expired. Wards completely protected his home from break-ins. The following day, he had gone grocery shopping and gotten himself fully settled in.

Normally, Severus had mixed emotions about returning to his former childhood home. Eileen Snape had tried her best to make a good home for her son despite her husband Tobias' low wages and his tendency to spend most of it on his almost all consuming need for alcohol. Eileen was also the only shield between her young son and Tobias' drunken field rampages. Tobias would then focus his anger to his wife and the two would yell and shout at each other, leaving a frightened Severus to huddle in a corner. As a result, Eileen became severely disheartened, but she always was there for her son when he needed him. True the small house had negative aspects to it, but there were a few positives ones also.

Peace and quiet were the things he never seemed to have in his chambers at Hogwarts. In the basement there was a fully stocked potions lab where he could brew the remainder of the potions for Madam Pomfrey and be able to carry out his private potions research without fear of interruption. Severus was also able to catch-up on his reading, both professional and personal. There never seemed to be much time for that when he was at Hogwarts either. There was always seemed to be some nuisance or interruption to his solitary time. Being safely away from the castle and Albus Dumbledore's unexpected visits was a relief to him. However, the Potion Master was not partaking in any of these endovers. As much as he tried, Severus found this attention kept reverting back to Harry Potter and his living situation.

"_You're seeing only what you want to see Severus," _Albus' voice echoed in his mind, _"Harry is far more like Lilly than James."_

"Bah," Severs spat, "If that was true, the boy wouldn't be such a danger to himself and everyone around him. Potter has constantly ignored the rules since starting Hogwarts and every year as a result of his foolish actions, he and his friends have been put in mortal danger and almost killed."

'_But you can't count this past year,'_ the small voice in his head said. '_He wasn't the one who put his name in the Goblet of Fire or turned the Tri-Wizard Cup into a portkey. The events of that entire affair had been orchestrated by the Dark Lord.'_

The Potions Master knew that to be true. He recalled both Minerva and Albus trying to find some loop hole to get the boy out of participating in the tournament. He had also heard scuttlebutt among the Gryffindors that Potter and Weasley had a big fight after his name came out of the Goblet and didn't speak to each other till after the First Task. Even with the events of his fourth year aside, Potter had found away to put himself in danger every year. Closing his neglected book, Severus placed it on the small stool beside his chair and rubbed his tired face.

"Potter foolishly ignores both his and those of his friend's welfare so he can play the part of the hero. And as a result, each time he's run off to be the hero; he's come closer to death than the last time."

'_He only put himself in those life and death situations because he felt he was the only one who could do anything.'_

"Then why not go to an adult and have a more skilled individual take care of the situation?"

'_He did when he thought you were after the Stone. Minerva said so to you and the Headmaster in the hospital wing. and despite her assurance that it was well protected, Harry and his friends still acted. Perhaps Harry felt he could not take his Head of House's comment seriously. Maybe, he feels he can't fully trust adults and what they tell him.'_

"And pray tell why would the Golden Boy who is adored by practically by all feel that way?"

'_You don't need to be reminded of what you saw in Petunia's home and of her and Vernon's treatment towards him.'_

"That doesn't excuses his poor taste in judgment and-"

'_Do you really believe Harry has had rules and boundaries laid before him by an adult who has truly had his well being and safety in their mind growing-up?' The voice interrupted again. 'If he would know better. I highly doubt Petunia took the time to teach her nephew the consequences of thoughtless actions and choices. As you saw yourself, she treats him no better than a house-elf.'_

Severus shut his eyes at this. It was not till few seconds later that he came to a startling realization and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyment. "I having a conversation with myself and talking out loud to an empty room. Merlin," he grumbled, "I'm becoming Albus. Next, I'll be going around in dandelion and lilac robes, humming to myself."

His eyes snapped open at the thought and with a grimace, pushed himself out of his chair by the fireplace. As he stretched, Severus' thought turned to tomorrow's Order meeting. Dumbledore had told him that he was going to reveal what the Dark Lord's intentions about retrieving the prophecy. Severus could only image what the response was going to be. After the shock of that had passed, the topic would then focus on the Bloody-Gryffindor-Who-Lived-To-Torment-Him. He wondered how many members fell over one another to be part of the group who was to fetch him from his relatives'. He knew he was not going to be a part of it. Even if the Headmaster should ask, he would say no.

"The last thing I need to see is Potter' showboating style of flying up-close." Severus muttered as he flicked his wand and extinguished the fire and turned off the lights before heading to bed. Once he had gone upstairs to his room, another important realization struck him. "I need to get Albus to see that memory. He has to see what type of home he left the boy in."

'_True,'_ the voice in his head spoke-up again. '_Albus must see what you saw in that house. It's not normal despite them trying to keep it completely normal .Harry needs to be removed for his own good. Who knows what other kinds of treatments he's been subjected to growing-up.'_

The ex-Death Eater shuddered at this thought as he changed out of his black attire and into his sleepwear. He had decided to not read anything after getting into bed so he reached over, set his wand on the nightstand, and turned off the light. resting his head against the pillow, Severus closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep. It was in his last moments of conscious that Severus realized that the small voice in his mind which fought for Potter's well being, sounded a lot like Lily's.

There was large black door at the end of a long dark and silent hallway. As he walked towards it, the corridor seemed to stretch on and on. He began to run towards it but the door still seemed farther away. Finally he stood before the door. Just as he reached to open it, the door flew open and a voice shouted, "_Avada Kedavra"_ and Harry saw a blinding flash of green light come straight towards him.

Harry bolted straight up in bed. He was breathing fast and was sweating heavily. It had been the fifth time in the past two weeks he had dreamt about that door and hallway bit until tonight. He always woke before he ever got a chance to try and open it.

"I'm just a freak," Harry whispered. "I'm unwanted and weak." Propping himself against his pillow, the young Gryffindor brought his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Placing his head down on top of his knees, Harry's thoughts turned to the mother he never got to know.

"Mum," Harry spoke softly. With all his might, Harry deeply wished she could have been right there to wrap her arms around his shoulders and hug him. She would have made him feel safe and secure, help make him feel not strong and make him feel loved.

She was smiling. Her lovely emerald eyes sparkled liked the freshly fallen snow. Her laughter was filled with so much joy. "Come on Sev," young Lily Evans called out, "it's fun. Try it."

"I…I don't know about this Lily," the young Severus replied before he was pulled down by Lily into the snow.

"Now move your arms and legs like this," Lily instructed as she made another snow angel. Severus mirrored her actions until she had stopped and carefully got back up. She extended her purple mitten covered hand to him and helped him up.

"See? It's not too hard." She said as they looked at the two finished angles.

"Yeah. I guess not." Severus answered as he looked at his only true friend he had.

"You made a good angel," Lily said.

Severus did not know how to respond. Suddenly a sound came from within the bushes behind them.

"Who there?" Severus called out.

"It's probably nothing," Lily answered as she moved toward the bushes and dived into them. The next sound Severus heard was Lily's scream.

"Lily!" he yelled out as he ran towards the brush only to hear a high cold voice cry out, "_Avada Kedavra_!" and was blinded by a bright flash of green light.

Severus bolted up in his bed. His breathing was short and harsh. He felt his heart was pounding away at his chest. As his breathing and heart rate slowly returned to normal, he thought about the dream. It had been the winter before they were to start at Hogwarts. Up until that time, Severus had never made a snow angel. As he thought more about Lily, he began to feel something else in his heart. The all too familiar feelings of pain and hurt of Lily being gone filled him. His soul felt crushed again; it was too much for him and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Lily," he whispered as he placed his hands in his face and cried over the loss of the only true friend he'd ever had. Unbeknownst to the Head of Slytherin, he was not the only one that night crying for the warmth that only Lily Evans could provide.

-Author's Note-

Here's a challenge for you, where does the number 162 come from?

As usual, I'm looking forward to your reviews. I would to thank all of you who have added this story to your alerts and favorite story lists. I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year.

Writing the scene where Harry was attacked by his uncle was hard for me. I wanted to be bad yet not horrific. If Petunia seemed out of character, that will be explained in the coming chapters. Severus' relationship between him and his mother differs from what it appeared like in his memories in _Deathly Hallows_.

_A History of the Dark Arts and the Defense Against Them_ is a book of my own creation for this story.

The town of Alan-Somerville, where I placed Spinner's End, is a fictional town of my own creation. It is named after Alan Rickman, who we all know portrays Snape, and Geraldine Somerville, who portrays Lily Potter. The Acheron River, which means River of Woe, is a river that was located in Hades in Greek Mythology. I think that fits in perfectly with type of childhood Severus had.

The name Catirpel is a Middle English form of the word caterpillar which I used for the name of the mill company since Alan Rickman provided the voice of the Caterpillar in Tim Burton's _Alice In Wonderland_.

I'm already hard at work on the next chapter which will have several revelations in it.

So until then, I thank you.


	10. Chapter Eight Fateful Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thank my Beta, Alethea27 for all her hard work. Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter. There will be no Harry in this chapter. There is a lot of talking and details from the book and movie surrounding the prophecy that I added and put my own twist on along with the facts surrounding Voldemort's Horcruxes which are from the book since the movie did not go into detail about them as the books do. I've also introduced four new characters of my own creation in this chapter. Another personal invention of mine is a spell to burn the Dark Mark onto a person's skin. The events of this chapter take place on Friday.

**This chapter is dedicated to Pellegina, who gave me one heck of a review.**

Chapter Eight Fateful Meetings

-Friday Afternoon-

Albus sat behind his desk with a disapproving look on his lined face. Before him sat his Pensieve and an empty phial which had stored a memory. The liquid's shimmering surface reflected off the aged wizard's face, revealing every line and wrinkle. Letting out a sad sigh, Albus closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair to think. Seeing his master in such a state troubled Fawkes. The second his master withdrew his face from the silvery liquid, there was a depressing look on the aged face. When he had returned that afternoon, there had been a look of great pleasure and hope but now it was as if all that hope had been drained, leaving only a hollow shell behind. After almost thirty minutes of silence, the phoenix saw that his master had not opened his eyes or made any sound. Concerned, Fawkes let out a soft and warm coo. A warm sensation ran through the older wizard's body, refreshing him.

"Thank you Fawkes," Albus replied as he opened his eyes and regarded his familiar. The phoenix had just entered the first stages of the burning phase. Already, the first of his brilliant scarlet feathers started to molt but to the Headmaster, the bird was still a creature to behold. "It would appear Fawkes that Horace has decided to provide me with _his _personal recollection of events rather than the truth. What he told young Mr. Riddle must truly weigh heavily on his mind." With the phial in his left hand, Albus cast his right hand over the shimmering liquid surface of the Pensieve and extracted Slughorn's false memory, placing it back into the small phial. He then walked to the glass cabinet where he stored all the memories he had gathered about Tom Riddle and added it to the others.

Albus had gone once again to seen Horace and after much talk; he was able to persuade his former Potions Master to provide him with the memory of the conversation between himself and the young Tom Riddle about Horcruxes. All those years ago when Horace had gone to then Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore concerning young Riddle's questions about splitting the soul, yet leaving out the possibility of splitting it into seven fragments, Albus had become deeply alarmed. He informed the Head of Slytherin that he would handle the matter and saw to it the library's copy of _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ was removed from the shelves. But then the affair of the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets three years ago and the account given by Harry about the diary and the young Voldemort that materialized from within its pages, brought that former conversation back to the front of his mind.

After much serious thinking, Albus was certain that the boy, who would become the darkest wizard of all time, had indeed succeeded in creating a Horcrux and not just one, judging by his treatment of the diary. However answering that question brought forth another. Had Riddle succeeded in splitting his soul more than twice? Remembering Horace's accounts of Riddle's inquiries, the Headmaster knew the man had held back vital information. He resolved to retrieve Horace's full memory to figure the question out.

"I'll have to somehow get Horace to provide me with the true memory," Albus said as he closed the cabinet door. "He'll expect me to come back after I have witnessed his altered recollection. But perhaps for the time being, I'll let this sleeping dragon lay for the moment. There are other matters to attend too."

He returned to his desk and for the next several hours, the man who was considered to be the greatest wizard in the world researched, read, and wrote on a number of different subjects. The only sounds were of pages being turned, papers being shuffled, the scratching of a quill tip across parchment, and the opening of his lemon drop tin. Drawers and cabinets were opened, rummaged through and closed. Four different stacks of books soon sat on the desk while numerous smaller piles sat on the ground. The little silver instruments whizzed and puffed gaining the attention of the elder wizard every so often. School matters were decided along with important Order matters. Letters were read and answered along with other correspondence. Albus only paused when tea was served by his personal house elf DeeDee. Once he had finished his last cup of tea and ate the last blueberry scone with raspberry jam, Albus went right back to work.

His attention was focused on his work and Albus did not notice the hours go by. It was when he happened to look-up from the book he was researching that he noticed that the small clock he had read seven p.m. The Order meeting was starting at nine that evening. Since he wanted to freshen-up a bit and have something to eat before he had to leave, the powerful wizard left everything where it was for now. With his silvery purples robes trailing behind him, the Headmaster swept up the small staircase the led from the office to upper level of the turret where his chambers were. Tonight there were important matters to be discussed and he wished to begin on time.

Wizards and witches apparated next to each other in billowing clouds of black smoke. Severus stood among them, his shields firmly in place. The Order meeting was ten minutes away from starting when he felt his Dark Mark flare. After transfiguring into his Death Eater apparel, the Potions Master responded to the summons and apparated. As the smoke cleared, he saw that he was standing in the Little Hangleton cemetery. Riddle Manor was visible on the hill that overlooked the cemetery. They all were in-front of the Riddle Family grave with the Dark Lord before it. A small smile adored his snake-like face as they kneeled before him. Nagini was absent as was Wormtail.

"Welcome my friends, my loyal Death Eaters," Lord Voldemort addresses the assembled cloaked and masked individuals, motioning for them to rise. "We have much to talk about this evening," the Dark Lord began. "I expect to hear of the progress each you have made on the tasks I assigned you." From the subtle yet emphatic tone, Voldemort made sure it was understood that he expected progress. "But later. As you may have already noticed, we are short several of our numbers." Severus saw three empty spaces. "This is my doing. Oh, they aren't dead," Voldemort assured them. "They are making traveling to meet with the giants and convince them to commit themselves to our ranks. Their departure is a shame for they will not be able to enjoy the treat I have planned for this evening."

The Dark Lord himself spoke with such smugness and over confidence. It sickened the Potions Master. Severus suppressed a shudder as he pondered on the type of treat. '_He can't possibly mean going out and attacking Muggles?'_ Severus thought behind the safety of his occluded mind. _'Unless he somehow come across one and took them prisoner so we can…'_ His mind trailed off. Severus knew all too well what the Death Eaters were capable of doing to a captured Muggle. He could imagine a number of the Death Eaters were smiling at the possibility of a either Muggle raid or private torture session behind their metal masks.

"Oh no, not _that_ sort of activity," Voldemort replied in a sickly amused tone, sensing what several of his followers were thinking. "But we'll get to that later. For now, those of you with information, come forward and report."

One by one, they came forward and gave an appraisal of their developments. Voldemort listened to all without comment. Some had been task of persuading, by whatever means they saw fit, particular individual with certain skills to join the Death Eaters. Others, like Thaddeus Nott, had been given the task of finding information on a variety of magical subjects. Macnair reported that he was close to recruiting the Dementors and that he had learned of the whereabouts of Fenrir Greyback, but he had not been able to learn who had sent the two Dementors after Harry Potter. Lucius also had not made much way in his task of learning who in the Fudge's offices had ordered the attack. He was still staying close to the Minister and subtly manipulating the man when possible. Lucius had learned that Fudge was going to use his power to bring Hogwarts under the control of the Ministry in the coming school year, but had not gone into explicit details. This news shocked Severus and he made a mental note to inform Albus. Now it was his turn. Severus told how the Headmaster had _allowed_ him move to his private residence for the summer, and how he was working on the potions for the hospital wing and those that the Dark Lord had requested during their private meeting. Severus then proceeded to divulge the information Albus had provide him with about the undertakings of the Order of the Phoenix. As he spoke, he felt the Dark Lord slip into his mind and as usual, his Occlumency shields held. As he felt Voldemort leave his mind, Severus made the false request.

"There is one more thing my Lord," he said in a smooth tone. "It is a task Dumbledore assigned to me which, despite him saying it would be a great asset to the Order, is truly a task to see if you trust me beyond any doubt."

Voldemort did not comment but gave the man a look that meant they would talk in private later. Then with a wave of his white spindly hands before Severus' face, the metal mask vanished. The scarlet eyes peered into the black ones for a moment before he signaled Severus to resume his place among the rest of the Death Eaters. Voldemort returned to his place before the Riddle grave and withdrew his wand from the inside of his black robes. Many of the Death Eaters' faces whitened as they saw that wand pointed at them. With a quick swipe of the yew wand, their masks vanished and their hoods lowered leaving their faces clearly visible. As the dark twisted wizard scanned their faces, Severus knew what was coming. He was going to tell them of his true plans.

"Fourteen years ago, one of my Death Eaters gave me the accounts of a prophecy. A prophecy, which supposedly depicted my downfall by a mere child. Acting upon this information, I set out to find this child and kill him. It took me almost a year but I soon learned where the child was being hidden and on Halloween night, I went to end this threat. But as you all know, the boy's mother chose to sacrifice herself for her only son and as a result, invoked an old form magic which prevented me from touching the boy. My Killing Curse rebounded and struck me, ripping me from my body and leaving me nothing more than a spirit for more than a decade." Voldemort stopped and looked into the faces of the Death Eaters. Many, especially Lucius, looked apprehensive. The Dark Lord made sure they knew he was still disappointed that none of his loyal followers, who managed to avoid Azkaban, tried to find him. He savored their feelings of fear. "As you know, this child was Harry Potter," Voldemort began again, "but what you don't know, is that I was given only part of the prophecy. This _loyal_" he emphasized strongly, "Death Eater was discovered and removed before he could he could hear the entire prophecy. He still relayed this information to me and I still embarked on finding the Potters with only knowledge of the first part. That was a mistake on _my_ part, but now I know better. Now I know that in-order to defeat Harry Potter I must know the prophecy in its entirety. Before we can make ourselves know to the Wizarding world, I must know the full accounts of that prophecy and that, is the task I give you. Find a way to retrieve the recorded prophecy that lies within the Department of Mysteries and bring it to me."

Not one of the Death Eaters made a sound or comment. From his place among them, Severus saw the stunned faces of several Death Eaters after hearing this bombshell. A number of faces were white in shock. Lucius' face in-particular seemed even paler at this news. A few looked enthusiastic about taking part in such a feat. Severus wondered if those of lower rank like Crene Goyle and Abbas Crabbe knew they would have no actual part in this undertaking. Once the magnitude of this news was absorbed by his Death Eaters, Voldemort spoke again.

"Not _all_ of you will have an active part of this task, but if you are asked to assist by one who is, I expect you to not fail. For the rest of you, I shall peak privately with you soon. Once I've learned the prophecy's full account, I shall know how to finally kill Harry Potter. But know this; _nothing_ must get in your way. "

Severus kept his face composed as the Dark Lord lifted his wand and pointed to the door of an underground crypt to his left. The door opened and out came Wormtail followed by five cloaked individuals. Once they had joined the gathering, Wormtail scurried to his master's side while the five stood on the fringe of the group. Despite wearing Death Eater robes none wore a mask which allowed Severus to recognize all five. Pius Thickness, Maximillian Firmus, Trosten Lynch, Urban Exerda and Bethany Ulrich.

'_This is not good,'_ Severus thought as he looked at the soon to be Death Eaters. Pius Thickness was Junior Head of the Department of Magical Enforcement under Madam Bones. Bethany Ulrich was a member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Maximilian Firmus was an Auror. Urban Exerda, a handsome black wizard, was a former Slytherin who attended Hogwarts the same year as Bill Weasley. He was highly intelligent and both a skilled duelist and Healer at St. Mungo's. Trosten Lynch, on the other hand, was a highly dimwitted former Slytherin. He was a convicted Muggle attacker who had so far been able to avoid Azkaban. He was much like Crabbe and Goyle: stupid but brutal in a fight.

"Tonight, is special occasion," the dark wizard began. "This evening, these five individuals will be inducted to our numbers. They have already pledge themselves to me and our cause and now, they will receive the Dark Mark as a symbol of their complete and utter devotion. Once we finished, a small celebration awaits in the drawing room of the manor."

Severus knew he would not be attending. As soon as the branding was finished, he would leave to attend the Order meeting that had already started.

"Pius Thickness, come forward," Voldemort instructed and the long haired and bearded Ministry official did as he was told. "Hold out your left arm."

Once Pius had done so and pulled back his sleeve, he exposed his left forearm, Voldemort took hold with his left hand with a vice-like grip. He placed his wand's tip to the skin and uttered, "_Cuti Andeta Morsmordre!_"

Pius let out a screech through clenched teeth as his fleshed burned, the smelling filing the air. To Severus' amazement, Pius did not fall to the ground as new Death Eaters were prone to do. Severus recalled the pain the branding brought with it. He himself had merely fallen to his knees when he received the Dark Mark. After what had seemed like ages, the wand tip was removed and his arm released.

"You now wear my Mark, Pius," the Dark Lord stated as Pius fought to regain his balance. "Wear it with pride. With this pledge to me, you will help restore the purity back to our world. And with your undying devotion to me, you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

"Thank…thank you, my Lord," Pius replied with a low bow. He then back to the group.

"Bethany Ulrich," the dark wizard called next.

Once all had been branded with the Dark Mark, Voldemort smiled at his newest adherents then turned to rest and said, "Now, let us welcome our new brethren. Wormtail," gesturing to the former Marauder, "will lead you to the manor."

As the Death Eaters made their way to the manor, Severus stayed behind. Lucius and a few others glanced at him but continued on to the manor when Voldemort waved his hand at them. Severus felt the scarlet eyes on him as he remained rooted to his spot. Once they were alone, the Dark Lord glided over to him. He had an inquisitive look in his snake-like eyes and spoke in tone that dripped of sickly false innocence.

"You don't wish to enjoy the festivities Severus?"

"I cannot my Lord. When you issued your summons, it was minutes before an Order meeting for this evening at nine which Dumbledore scheduled days earlier. Had I known you were planning on summoning us tonight, I would have still have answered your call rather than going to Dumbledore's side."

"You don't fear such an action would raise the fool's suspicions?"

"No. Dumbledore is utterly convinced that he has me in his pocket. He knows that if I do not arrive on time for a meeting, it is due to being in your presence. He would rather I be at your side then next to him so I can learn of your intentions."

A cold chuckled escaped from the narrow lips. Voldemort placed his ash colored hand on the man's shoulder. Severus was given a look of high satisfaction, which sickened him deeply. To think he once craved this _thing's_, one of the words he felt properly described the Dark Lord, praise and respect appalled him.

"He is far too trusting. You made a correct decision my friend. Now Severus," Voldemort began as he locked onto the onyx eyes, "what is this task which Dumbledore feels is such a vital?"

"Dumbledore has asked me to seek out the full account of the rebirth ritual potion you used to return to your body."

"Does he now?" the Dark Lord asked amused by the news as he removed his hand. "And why does he feel he needs that information Severus?"

Again he felt the Dark Lord enter his mind and Severus allowed him to witness the discussion he had had with the Headmaster when he was given the false charge. "Dumbledore feels that if he knows what the potion you used consisted of, he will be able to brew a counter potion to it and use it against you in an attempt to harm you."

"_He_ will brew?" Voldemort asked as he withdrew. "He would not trust you with such a task?"

"No. The Headmaster is extremely zealous about such matters when they center on you."

"Hmm." A long spindly white finger tapped the flat chin for a moment. Drifting away from the man he trusted to be his spy; Voldemort stopped before the grave of his Muggle father and grandparents and closed his eyes. He stood in deep thought for several minutes. Severus remained in his spot. He knew all too well to never disrupt the Dark Lord in such moments. The sound of low rustling reached his ears and out of the corner of his eye, Nagini slithered out from among the grass and gravestones and passed the Potion Master to her dark robed master. Coiling herself at his feet, she lifted her head and let out a hiss. Voldemort opened his eyes and smiled at the green serpent. He then responded to her in parseltongue and stroked her head for a moment before turning his attention back to Severus. With a sudden flourish of his wand, Voldemort caused a roll of parchment to appear before him. Taking it in his pallid hand, Voldemort tapped his wand against the blank surface which filled with writing in a second. He then motioned for Severus to join him.

"This should be sufficient for Dumbledore, Severus," Voldemort said as he held the parchment out to him. "But it's a fool's errand. The potion is bounded by three main ingredients and cannot be undone. Yet, we mustn't allow the old coot to feel that I have lost faith in you can we?"

"Of course not my Lord." Taking the parchment and placing it inside his robe, the believed loyal Death Eater bowed to his master. Another smile grew on the snake-like face.

"I shall be preoccupied for the next few days Severus so there won't be any meetings but I will find the time to send for you for one or two of our private conversations."

"Thank you, my Lord. With your permission…,"

"Of course. Go my friend and play your part well."

With a final bow, Severus dissipated.

The dining room of Grimmauld Place was crowded with the members of the Order of the Phoenix for the night's general meetings. The most recent member, Arthur's and Molly's eldest son Bill, sat between his parents. Most of the senior members were seated along the table with the exception of Moody who was leaning on his walking staff. Albus sat at his place at the head of the table with Minerva to his right and Kinsley to his left. Tonks sat between the Auror and Remus with Sirius next to him. Arthur and his wife and son sat beside Minerva. Other members filled the remainder of seats while several others chose to stand along the walls or in seats they had conjured.

Severus was not present, but the powerful older wizard was only slightly worried at this. He concluded that the most likely cause was that Severus had been summoned by Voldemort beforehand. There was the possibility that Severus might not make it to the meeting before it ended, but Albus was not worried. He would only be concerned only if man did not come to see him that night or sometime in the morning.

Albus started the meeting. He listened to what everyone had to say and offered his own comments when needed. Several members reported that they were putting out feelers and keeping an eye out for possible Death Eater activities. Others reported on the progress of their tasks that Albus had charged them with. Those in the Ministry reported on any peculiar things they had heard and seen. Elphias Doge gave the shocking news that Fudge had moved the place of Harry's meeting from Madam Bones' office to a courtroom before the full Wizengamot. This news shocked the room's occupants. Such a move was unheard of. Bill said that so far the goblins at Gringotts were going on with business as usual and none seemed to be acting out of character. Molly stated that everything was ready for Harry arrival tomorrow and the conversation turned to the Boy Who Lived. Arabella spoke next and said that since the night of the attack, she had not seen Harry at all. Remus was sure that the twinkle in the Dumbledore's blue eyes died at this news. The aged face also seemed to drop at this news.

"They haven't even asked me to watch Harry tomorrow night when they go this All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition they told the entire neighborhood at the top of their lunges the other day."

"Harry's almost fifteen years old Arabella," Sirius replied lightheartedly. "I highly doubt he needs a babysitter."

"They've _always_ had me watched Harry for such things Sirius," the Squib answered back. "In addition, the Dursleys have been acting strange since the attack. Petunia keeps her son by her side at all times and Vernon appears more disgruntled than ever. The last time they acted this way was four years ago when Harry's letters first started arriving."

"I'm sure the Dursleys' have their reasons for not allowing Harry outside Arabella," the Headmaster said, trying to ease the elder squib's worries, but in the back of his mind, he could not help but recall the concerns of his Potion Master. But for the moment, he put these thoughts aside. "Now then, Remus," Albus asked to the man seated two places down from him, "who have you selected to join you tomorrow when you retrieve Harry?"

Sirius now had a sullen look on his face. He had volunteered but had been told he could not go along to fetch Harry.

"Yes, Albus," the wizard answered. "In all, there will be six of us. Myself, Alastor, Tonks, Kinsley, Emmeline, and Elphias." The acknowledged witches and wizards nodded as their name were called.

"Excellent Remus," Dumbledore said with a small smile. His face changed and the periwinkle eyes seemed to retrieve their twinkle. He then turned to the Metamorphmagus whose hair was now half orange half blue. "Nymphadora, you're positive the Dursley's will be out of the house before you arrive?"

"Yep," Tonks answered. "In the letter I sent I told them the award presentation began at seven-fifteen on the dot and that in-order to be there in plenty of time, they should leave by six-thirty."

"I'm keeping an eye out and letting Remus know when the Dursley's leave," Arabella said. The Headmaster nodded in agreement.

"We should get there by six-forty-five and be gone by seven," Remus added.

"I still say that I should be allowed to go, Albus," Sirius forcefully interjected. "I'm his Godfather and I should go along to help provide protection."

Albus hated putting the young man in this position. He sighed before he addressed him. "Sirius," Dumbledore began in a soft tone, "I've told you, it's not practical or safe for you to go tomorrow. It's safer for you to be here. Besides, think of the joy on Harry's face when you greet him."

The animagus reluctantly nodded in agreement. Before anyone could say another word, the dining room door opened and a drawn looking Severus Snape.

"Severus," Dumbledore said as he conjured a chair for the young man. "I'm glad you made it."

"What happened, Snivellus? Lose your way? Did the broom keep bucking you off?" Sirius mocked as the man sat down.

"No Black. I was just admiring how beautiful and free the outside can be," Severus replied scathingly.

Sirius shot him a contemptuous look, but the Headmaster jumped in to put an end to the fighting before it began.

"Gentleman," Albus said in a soft, but firm tone. "I assume you were at a Death Eater meeting tonight, Severus?" A silent nod was his reply. "In that case, what news do you have?"

"It's not good, Headmaster. Tonight, the Dark Lord branded five new members. Pius Thickness Maximilian Firmus and Bethany Ulrich were among them."

Several members gasped at this news. Those who worked in the Ministry looked most shaken. Albus' face grew grave at this news.

"And who were the other two?"

"Trosten Lynch and Urban Exerda. Even more disturbing is the fact that none of them were under the Imperious Curse Albus. They entered of their own free will."

Several minutes of silence followed so the news could be taken in by this in the room. Bill Weasley's head had shoot-up at the name of his former classmate. He had known Urban to be a rational young man in both thinking and attitude. He had never shown any type of traits that might have been described as being like those of a Death Eater. Kinsley, Tonks and Tonks pondered on the news on Firmus. A highly respected wizard who stood against everything Voldemort stood for. The Auror had been in charge of the search for Trosten Lynch. Last week, Firmus had told Rufus Scrimgeour that he discovered Lynch's hideout and he was going to arrest them man, but he came back alone and said Lynch had disappeared before he got there. Somehow the wanted wizard convinced Firmus to not only conceal his whereabouts, but join the Death Eaters. The only one who was not totally surprise by Severus' news was Arthur. He had worked with Bethany on a few cases and she had a loathsome personality and strong views on who should be allowed to use a wand and who should not. After returning from a muggle born wizard's home, he heard her say that the man should not have been allowed a wand if he did not know how to use it.

"This is not good Albus," Elphias replied nervously. "If V-Voldemort was able to get to the likes of Thickness, Ulrich and Firmus, who else might he get to, cross over willingly?"

Dumbledore held up his hand to his eldest friend to calm him. "You've made a valid point, Elphias. This turn of events clearly shows the influence Voldemort can inflict upon a person. Anyone can be brought under his control. For those of you who work in the Ministry, he looked to the Aurors, Arthur and others, "it's vital that you continue on as normal, but keep a discreet eye on Voldemort's new followers. Don't give them any idea that you know they now wear his mark."

Kinsley, Arthur and the rest nodded.

Dumbledore then turned back to the Potion Master. "What else did Voldemort have to say?"

"He wanted status reports. Nott is making headway in his research into obscure Dark Magic. Macnair is close to having the Dementors pledging themselves to the Dark Lord and it appears he's getting ready to meet with Fenrir Greyback. The Dark Lord has also sent envoys to seek out the giants as well."

"We're fortunate then that Hagrid and Olympia have several days head start on the Death Eaters," Albus said. He had already sent the pair off to meet with the giants a week ago.

"I also gave him the information you provide for me and he seemed please with it," Severus continued. "He even provided me with the information you _personally_ asked for." He took the parchment out and wandlessly levitated it to Dumbledore who took it with interest on his aged face. A few members gave him a curious look but he did not make a comment on it.

"Did he ask about Harry?"

"No. He knows you plan on moving Potter and he's concluded that it's of no concern of his for the moment. As for who sent the Dementors, neither Macnair nor Lucius have made any progress with whoever ordered the attack on Potter."

A nod of his head was the Headmaster's response. None of the Order members in the Ministry had managed to learn anything on the matter either.

"Albus it's clear Voldemort is starting to make major strides," Sirius stated. "He's starting to build-up his forces and trying to find gain critical information. I know that once he's got the Dementors, he's going to break out the Death Eaters in Azkaban, my obsessed cousin among them. It was all she screamed about in her cell."

"Albus, Sirius is right," Kinsley said in agreement. "Voldemort's going to keep growing in power and knows he has the advantage. The Ministry doesn't believe a word you or Harry says, leaving him and lackeys free to move about unseen. We don't even know what it is he's planning."

"Ah but we do, Kinsley. Severus informed me a few days ago and it confirms the theory I've had." He then looked down the table to the young Potions Master for whom he cared a great deal. "And unless I'm mistaken, he told the Death Eaters tonight as well?"

Severus nodded. "He did, Headmaster."

Adopting a serious tone, Albus knew the time had come to tell all but one of Voldemort's true intentions to learn the full prophecy. After he had finished, he saw the Order looked at him gravely.

"However," he began again, "there is one fact Voldemort is not aware of which gives us the advantage."

"And what's that?" Minerva asked.

"The prophecies that are stored in the Department of Mysteries can only be removed by whom they are about. No other may remove it without inflicting serious harm upon themselves. Only after the specific individual removes the recording first, can it be handed to another without them falling victim to this fate."

"So only Harry can remove it?" Arthur asked.

"Only him _or _Voldemort."

Another round of silence followed.

"For now the prophecy is safe," Dumbledore told them. "As I said, this is not a widely known fact."

"Makes sense," Arthur added. "Only Unspeakables know what occurs in there."

"Yes," Albus replied, "and I'm confident that Augustus Rookwood never told his master. Yet, just like our Mrs. Lestrange and cohorts, Augustus is currently in Azkaban and once he's free, Voldemort will have him tell all he knows." Turning again to Severus, Albus asked, "Has he charged anyone inparticular with retrieving the recording?"

"From what I understood, only the highest ranking Death Eaters are allowed to form and oversee retrieval operations. Those of lower ranking are only expected to assist if asked. All plans must meet the Dark Lord's approval and he will meet with those selected later in private."

"What can we do in the meantime then Albus?" Minerva asked.

"For the moment nothing Minerva. As I already stated, the prophecy is safe. I already have a couple of possible ways for us to keep the recording safe. If anyone comes-up with any suggestions, please let me know. This is slightly last minute, but since a number of you are escorting Harry here tomorrow night, we'll hold another meeting on the subject. I'll have primary plans ready by then. If you are able to make it, come tomorrow. If not, please let me know and I'll fill you in later."

"What about Potter?" Mad Eye asked. "Should he be told?"

"No he shouldn't," Molly interjected before Dumbledore could respond. "He's just a boy. He doesn't need to know what You-Know-Who's plans are. It could cause him try to fight him."

"Harry has every right," Sirius countered. "He's faced Voldemort three times in the past four years and survived. Hell, a few weeks ago, he was tortured by that mad man and saw him kill Cedric Diggory right in-front of him. Harry deserves to know!"

Before a battle royal could break out between the two, Albus jumped in. "Sirius, Molly, please," he commanded on a firm tone. "I agree with Molly. Harry cannot be told this or anything else. Not only for his safety, but for the safety of his friends and the Order."

"What do you mean Albus?" Sirius questioned.

"As you all know, Harry is able to speak Parseltongue. It's a rare ability which I believe is due to Harry having received some of Voldemort's powers."The room was dead silent. All eyes, including Moody's magical one, were focused on the powerful wizard. "The rebounding of his Killing Curse destroyed Voldemort's body, unleashing his power in the process. I believe Harry absorbed a small fraction of Voldemort's magic in the aftermath. This not only gave Harry his ability to speak to snakes, but it also forged a connection between him and Voldemort. In his first year, Harry's scar would prickle whenever he was near Quirrell who was hosting Voldemort. During this past summer and school year, Harry experienced several dream involving Voldemort. All occurrences have been from Voldemort's point of view. His scar would pain him whenever Voldemort was experiencing powerful emotions such as anger.

"How do you know that, Albus?" Remus asked.

"When Harry had his first dream, he wrote to Sirius for possible answers and Sirius informed me. Harry told me of his dreams before the Third Task. I had already told him my theory about his ability to speak Parseltongue, but did not tell him of the connection for his own safety and well being. He did not need to have that burden placed upon him at that point. Until now, I was confident Voldemort was unaware of the connection, but I fear now that he may learn of it since and exploit it. Voldemort would be able to learn everything Harry knows. This is why he cannot know anything about the prophecy or the Order's intentions."

"So we're to tell him nothing if he asks?" Sirius interjected in an infuriated tone. He jumped out of his chair and pointed at the aged wizard. "Harry _will _have questions, Albus. He hasn't heard from me or any of his friends in weeks and I'm sure once he finds out that _you_ ordered us to not to write to him, he won't be happy. Keeping information from him is wrong! If he asks me, I'll more than willing to tell him the answer to any questions he may have."

"Sirius, please," Remus said calmly as he placed his hand on his friend's arm. "I'm sure Albus has Harry best interests in mind. Now, about Harry," he said as Sirius sat back down. "Perhaps there's away to give Harry a general idea about the state of things while not telling him about the Order's plans and the prophecy."

The Headmaster stroked his bead. "Perhaps." he said. "But tell him nothing of the link between him and Voldemort though."

"Is the threat against Potter truly that serious Headmaster?" Severus asked. He had remained silent during all the discussion. The threat of the Dark Lord learning of the link was grave indeed. The Mutt's outburst, while showing concern for the boy, showed off his reckless Gryffindor attitude. He knew all too well of the delight the Dark Lord took in torturing a person's mind. It was like watching a cat playing with an injured mouse. He wanted the consequences of any possible linkage made perfectly clear.

"Along with knowing anything Harry knows, Voldemort could inflict serious harm on him. Voldemort could manipulate his mind. Plague him with madness and agony. Plant false visions so he would act upon them or even more serious, he could possess him. Given this, I fear that I must distance myself from Harry. Voldemort might sense me through the connection and use Harry to lash out at me. I hate to do this to the boy, but if it will help protect him then it's for the best."

His words hung heavy in the air. Remus knew Harry would not take to the separation well. He remembered listening to Harry talk about the powerful wizard during their time together in his third year. Harry had even once called the man a surrogate grandfather. He also remembered being told how he hated having information about him withheld from here. Not being allowed to tell the boy why such actions were being done on his behalf was heartbreaking.

"But there might be a way for Harry to handle this threat," Dumbledore said.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"In due time, Sirius, but for now; we need to focus on getting Harry here safely. We'll discuss this and the other matter tomorrow. And remember, not a word to Harry."

With that, Albus ended the meeting. Molly lifted the charms on the doors and the members filed out. Sirius gave the Potion Masters one last glare before he walked out followed by the werewolf. Just as he reached the door, Severus gave the Headmaster a stern look and he received a nod in response. Severus then walked out into the narrow hall and out the front door. Once a short distance away from Grimmauld Place, he disapparated back to Spinner's End.

-Author's Note-

As always, I'm looking forward to reading your reviews. And please, pleases, please, let me know what you think.

After seeing the first part of the part I of the Deathly Hallows, I liked the idea of Pius being a fully pledged Death Eater instead of simply being under the Imperious Curse and decided to bring him into my story. Here's the meaning of the names of the Death Eaters I created.

Maximillian Firmus: The first names of General Veers and Admiral Piett from Star Wars.

Trosten Lynch: Two guys I went to school with that I didn't like.

Urban Exerda: Urban- the names of several Popes. Exerda- another name for the hydra,

Bethany Ulrich: A girl I knew in high school and my high school geometry teacher. Both of who I didn't like at all.

The spell to burn the Dark Mark is of my own creation. _Cuti Andet: _Burn onto the skin- _Morsmordre: _Death to bite, the spell which summons the Dark Mark.

The next Order meeting will deal with the teaching of Occlumency to Harry. The Severus/Harry interaction will begin in the next chapter. It's been a challenge trying to figure out the exact process of figuring out how to bring Harry under Severus' care without making it like other story plots that I've read and thinking of how to bring Harry's situation to light.

So until then and as always, I thank you.


	11. Chapter Nine An Extra Guard

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: All my thanks to my wonderful Beta, Alethea27 for all her hard work and putting up with my horrid grammar. And my thanks to all of you who left your reviews for the last chapter. This chapter will contain a mixture of both the book and movie versions of the 2nd chapter, _The Advance Guard_. The description of Mundungus Fletcher is based on his appearance in _The Deathly Hallows Part I_. And of course, I've added my own unique view of things as well. There will mentions of abuse again in this chapter. Best of all, the Harry-Severus interaction begins in this chapter.

**This chapter is dedicated to Pellegina, who once again gave me a wonderful review and who knows a great many things about this story then she realizes.**

Chapter Nine. An Extra Guard

'_What in Merlin's name am I doing here?'_ Severus Snape thought as he crossed his arms across his chest.

For the latter part of the afternoon, Severus had stood guard watching the home of the Dursley, concealed by his disillusionment charm. In most of that time, the house appeared to be empty. The only signs of life he had so far witnesses so far were Petunia retrieving the afternoon mail and Vernon returning home from work. Other than that, no one else entered or left. It appeared that Potter was taking his instructions to not leave his relatives seriously.

'_First time he's actually followed a simple order.'_ But for some reason, he did not totally believe that and not because of Potter's previous actions.

Severus did not know why he was standing in front of Number 4. He had not planned on doing it. For most of the day, he had been brewing and doing research. Yet in the back of his mind, the images of what he witnessed of the interaction between the boy and relatives were interwoven with his personal memories of Petunia while he was growing-up. The next thing he knew, he was apparating back to Privet Drive. Not bothering to inform Arabella or Albus of his actions, he stood and began his vigil. Two hour into his vigil, he spotted Mundungus Fletcher lurking about the street.

'_I cannot believe Dumbledore trust this cowardly little thief with such a task,'_ Severus thought as he recalled hearing the man would be watching the neighborhood. Mundungus walked nonchalantly pass the identical homes, paused before Number 4, and lit a cigarette he'd taken from the pocket of his tacky looking coat. Cigarette in hand, he loitered for a few minutes as he fiddled with his watch and glanced around.

'_No doubt looking for anything he can get his grubby, sticky fingers on.'_

Severus then saw Mundungus subtlety nod his head in his direction. He turned and saw Arabella Figg on her porch putting one of her many cats out. She returned his subtle sign and went back inside. Mundungus started to walk down Privet Drive till he reached the end of the street and quickly disapparated. Once he was gone, Severus returned his gaze to vacant looking house.

When the Potions Master looked at his watched sometime later, he saw that it was already twenty past six and the Dursleys would be leaving for the nonexistent All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. Looking up, he saw the massive figure of Vernon Dursley exit the house followed by Petunia and their son. Severus made his way towards the Muggle family as they got into their car. Dudley still had a pale complex to his skin and dark circles under his eyes. Petunia appeared extremely fidgety and was moving her head glancing all over the place like a nervous bird. She had a firm grasp on her son's shoulder as she opened the door for him. Vernon Dursley had a smug look on his fat features. The Head of Slytherin had a feeling it was because the Muggle thought he was the front runner for the fictitious award. As came closer to the man, Severus could automatically tell the man had been drinking. His eyes were red and beady. Severus detected the faint order of whisky was on the man's clothing. Vernon's movements had a slight lopsided quality to them. The scene reminded the Slytherin of his own father. Vernon Dursley started the car, drove down the street and disappeared around the corner.

Once they were gone, Severus thought he would take his leave as well. There was no reason for him to stay. The guard would be arriving soon to escort Potter to Grimmauld Place and he would reunited with the Mutt. Yet Severus found himself being pulled towards the front door just like he had felt himself being pulled to Privet Drive in the first place.

"Alohomora," he said, unlocking the door. Once inside, he relocked the door. Leaving the door unlocked would not have been a good sign to greet the coming Order members.

The house looked just as it did when he was last there. The only difference was that it was completely silent with the exception of the ticking clock. Silently, he glided up the stairs to the second floor. Soon, he found himself before the padlocked door he knew to be Potter's. All the locks were in place and he could hear sounds of movement on the other side.

Suddenly, Severus was faced with a quandary. _'What do I do now, just walk right in? I would be acting like a reckless Gryffindor, acting without thinking. And what do I tell him when he asks why I'm here. I'm the boy's least favorite person with the exception of the Dark Lord and the last person he would want to seen sitting in a locked room. And what do I say when the wolf shows up with Moody and the rest?'_

The sound of something falling to the floor snapped the man out of his thoughts. With a quick swipe of his wand, he undid the locks and swept into the room. Onyx eyes were met with the scene of the Boy Who Lived crumpled on the floor. Just as he was about to speak, Harry looked-up. The all too familiar emerald green eyes widened in shock at the sight of the Potions Master. He could tell Harry was wearing a glamour charm. All his years of handling abused students and his own experience at using the charm had given him the ability to detect the usage of the charm.

'_Oh Lily, I hope I'm wrong and if I'm not, please forgive me.'_

"Pr-Professor S-Snape!" Harry stuttered in shock. W-What…what are you d-doing here?"

-A Few Minuets Ago-

All alone in his tiny locked room, the Boy Who Lived sat at his small desk and slowly laid the quill he had been using down. Despite the pain in caused him, Harry wrote a small letter to Ron for Hedwig to take to him. All Harry wanted was for Ron to tell him something about what was happing in the Magical World. He also asked if Hedwig could stay with Ron as well. He felt she would be much safer with his best friend then she would be here with his uncle's drunken behavior. It was all too possible that he might try to hurt her or even kill her if he ever got into another drunken rage.

Hedwig let out a soft hoot from her cage's perch. Harry saw her eyes were filled with concern and he managed a smile. During the past four years, she had been the only living thing in Number 4 that cared and worried about him. "It's ok Hedwig. Everything is going to be fine," Harry told her as he looked down at the small message he had managed to write.

_Ron,_

_I need you to take care of Hedwig for me. My uncle said he was getting tired of all the noise she's been making lately. _

_Why haven't you or Hermione written to me? I haven't heard from anyone since the Dementor attack. I want to know what's happening._

_Thanks and please write soon,_

_Harry._

After sealing it, he looked at the watching owl and held the letter out to her. "Alright girl, I want you to take this to Ron and then I want you to stay with him. It would probably be safer for you, ok?" Hedwig did not take the letter right a way. Instead she flew off her perch and landed before her master with concern and defiance. "Please Hedwig," Harry pleaded. "It's for your own safety. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you."

It was clear that Hedwig did not wish to leave him but after a few seconds, she took the letter in her beak and flew out the window. Harry watched until she was gone and let out a sigh of relief. The young Gryffindor felt a lot better knowing his owl was going to be safer. He hoped that Ron would write back to him because he desperately wanted to know what was happing in the Wizarding World.

Writing the short message had been the only sort of activity he had managed to do all day. For most of the day, Harry had laid on his bed, trying to ignore the pain he felt. Keeping the glamours in place took quite a bit of his strength. That morning as he looked in the mirror, he saw that the bruise his uncle had inflicted had gotten worse over night. They were now darker in color and ached more. But he knew it was better to keep them concealed from his aunt then to tell her about them.

'_She would just tell me that I deserve them,'_ Harry had thought to himself._ 'She would say something along the lines that after all the unnatural things I've inflicted on her and her family, I was long overdue for a proper punishment. That my freakiness should've been beaten out of me long ago.'_

That morning, his aunt had given him a curious look when she let him out. Harry felt that she might suspect something, but she never said anything. Harry concluded that she knew nothing of what Uncle Vernon had done to him. Harry was sure that despite her feelings, Petunia would not stand for her husband beating their nephew in the manner he did. His relatives had never beaten him growing-up. Being denied meals had been their preferred method of punishment. Occasionally, his uncle did get a little physical with him. A slap here and tight grip there, but nothing like the other night. He realized Uncle Vernon had been getting more physical with him since he had returned for the summer.

'_Cause I allowed the twins to give Dudley that jinxed candy,'_ Harry blamed himself. The Boy Who Lived was still an unconsciously placing the blame on himself. In his mind, he still was the cause of his parents and Cedric's deaths. His being a wizard was the reason his relatives never showed him love or care. The nightmares of that night in the graveyard still plagued him, mixed with the screams of his mother and the angry rants of his uncle. Harry shook his head trying to get rid of the feelings they caused.

Carefully pushing his chair back, Harry got up trying not to aggravate the pain. But as he rose, Harry felt a burning pain in his leg, causing him to lose his balance. He tried to hold onto the chair but he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Hitting the hard wooden floor caused Harry's bruises to flare up in throbbing pain, but the sound of the locks being undone caught his attention. Harry quickly put his Glamours back on as soon as the door opened. He could hear someone enter and make their way towards him but he did not look to see who it was. Feeling a familiar magical presence above him, Harry opened his eyes and was shocked. Harry did not expect to see his least favorite professor standing over him of all peopled.

"As eloquent as always Mr. Potter," the Potions Master said as he reached down to help his student up off the floor.

"T-thank y-you," Harry murmured when he regained his footing. "Why…why are you here Sir?" Did Dumbledore send you?"

"_Professor _Dumbledore, Potter and no."

"Then, oh no…" Harry suddenly reached for his wand on the small nightstand; Severus rolled his eyes at the action. He could tell what wrong conclusion the young Gryffindor's mind had led him to.

"No Potter. There're no Death Eaters lurking about outside."

Harry lowered his wand. "Then why…?"

"That is none of your concern Potter. Now I have a question for you and I want the truth. Why did you fall?" Severus saw that his question caused the young Gryffindor to become very agitated. His breathing became harsh and tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"It's nothing Sir. I just tripped over my chair."

The Potions Master knew the hurried explanation was a lie. He had seen scenes like this before with many of his other students and he knew the reasons why behind them. "That is a lie Potter. The Headmaster may accept flat out lies from his precious Golden Boy, but I do not. I find it hard to believe that you would have trouble keeping your balance from the way you flaunt your reckless and dangerous flying skills on the Quidditch Pitch."

Harry tried to form a response, but as he looked at the older wizard's face, his mind went blank. The Potions Professor was peering at him with the same accusing gaze he used when he suspected him of rule breaking. He did not want Snape to know what his drunken uncle had done to him and how he had been unable to protect himself. If the man discovered that, he knew Snape would revel in telling all the Slytherins. It would not be long then until the rest of the Magical World knew that their beloved savior was incapable of defending himself from a mere Muggle. Harry continued to look at his professor vacantly, earning him a snort of infuriation from the Potions Master.

"I'll ask again, Potter. Why did you fall?"

Harry flinched at the man's harsh tone and became hesitant as he saw Snape's onyx eyes narrow. Harry found himself lowering his eyes to the bare floor and mumble softy, "I just lost my balance. That's all, Professor, I swear."

Severus' eye remained narrow at the response. Part of him wanted to know why he was wearing Glamours and the other half was afraid to see what the boy was trying to conceal. When he did not get a truthful response, he huffed in irritation. "I don't have time for this," he said pointing his wand at the boy who flinched at the action. "_Finite Glamours_!"

The first thing the elder wizard saw were the bruises on his arms. Harry covered his face, causing him to drop his wand onto the floor. Severus' breath hitched when he saw that the numerous marks had been made by large hands. They looked days old. "Let me see your face." He strained to get it out. Harry merely hunched over even more in a vain attempt to keep his features concealed. "Harry," he said softly, "please, let me see your face." The fact he used the child's first name shocked both himself and Harry. Severus had not realized he had done so until he had spoken it. For his part, Harry had never heard the much often menacing Professor speak with such sensitivity. There was a moment of hesitation, but slowly, his arms came down and the Boy Who Lived looked-up at the Order's spy. Severus's stared at his beloved Lily's son. His face was scraped and discolored. The left side was almost completely swollen and a dark shade blue. Half of his lip was purple and also swollen. Snape's face paled. He felt as if a Bludger had hit him directly in the stomach. The boy looked like he had been thrashed by a Hungarian Horntail. But he knew that was not true since Severus knew how Harry had received the bruises and had a good idea who caused them.

"I-I can explain Sir," Harry started stammering, "W-When I fell…I hit my face a-against the leg of my bed. Then this…this morning, I walked into the bathroom door and gave myself the bl-black eye."

The hastily made explanation was all too familiar to Severus. He had heard hundreds of similar explanations throughout his years of teaching. But he never expected to hear the words come from perceived Savior of the Wizarding World. Severus then realized that Harry had stopped talking. He was looking at the Head of Slytherin with fearful eyes, no doubt waiting for the man to start mocking him with this priceless information. But Severus did not respond. Instead, he took hold of one of the bruised arms and began running his wand over it, performing a nonverbal _Vulnera Sanentur._

Harry watched as his uncle's large finger marks disappeared. He could not believe how gentle Snape was being with him. The way he was delicately holding his arm, not causing any pain spoke to the fact he had done this many times before. As the ebony wand meticulously moved over the marks, there came no acid laced mockery from his mouth. The Potions Master's attitude was completely professional and astonished Harry. Harry did not think he would ever have believed that the stern and unpleasant man could be so benevolent even if he'd been told so. When Severus finished with his left arm, the process was repeated with his other arm.

"Look up please," Severus instructed calmly after he had healed Harry's arms. When he had Harry's attention, Severus removed the glasses and placed them on the desk. With the glasses no longer obscuring them, Severus found himself truly looking it the familiar emotion filled emerald green eyes for the first time since laying eyes on the child at the Welcoming Feast four years ago. Pain and sorrow consumed him. '_Lily, please forgive me.'_ It took all of his strength to continue. Gently, he turned the discolored part of the young Gryffindor's face towards him. Placing the tip close to the surface, Severus began to move his wand in small circles against the blemished skin. Harry felt the swollen flesh around his eye begin to go down, allowing him to see again. Once the normal color had returned, he placed his wand at Harry's swollen lip and Harry could feel the swelling going down. Quietly he said, "_Episkey_," and the numerous small gashes mended. In a few seconds, all the contusion and wounds where healed. Severus handed the stunned Gryffindor his glasses.

"T-Thank you, Sir," Harry murmured softly as he put his glasses back on.

The only response he got was a subtle nod of Snape's' head. "Now I need you to listen and not interrupt me," Severus said as he placed his wand in his left wrist wand holster. "No doubt, you have many questions-"

"Of course I have questions," Harry interjected loudly as his pent-up anger suddenly flooded to the surface. "For weeks I've been cut off-"

"Potter! Now is not the time for that." The older wizard pinched his nose in annoyance. He did not have the time to explain the complexity of the situation. Part of him was not surprised that Harry did not have even a vague idea of what was happening. He had seen the way Fudge had acted when confronted with the news the Dark Lord had returned. But then the small voice in his mind countered with that fact Albus had not given him any detailed idea of how the Minister not believing the truth would change the course of things. "Your isolation was the Headmaster decision to protect not only you, but your friends as well. The chance is great that any communication sent to you or from you would have been intercepted by the Ministry. There was also the possibility that your home is being watched by Fudge's flunkies and it applies to your friends and their families as well. Now, in a few minutes, you will be escorted you to your Godfather and friends. I can't tell you where, but I can tell you it's well hidden and protected. You can ask all the questions you wish there. However, you mustn't tell anyone that I was here."

Harry looked at him with a puzzled expression. The sudden return of the malicious Potions Master rattled the Gryffindor. He had just shown Harry mere seconds ago that he was capable of being caring and patient. But the second he dared to speak his mind, the man returned to his former despicable self. Thinking how to best approach the subject, Harry contemplated that perhaps the best way was to just tell the truth. "I just don't understand, Sir."

'_Of course you don't Potter.'_

"Why didn't Professor Dumbledore tell me this beforehand? Why would the Ministry want to read my mail? And what about my hearing? Why would they expel me now when I was let off for blowing-up my uncle's sister last year? I mean, I-"

Suddenly, a crash on the stairs was heard. Harry jumped but Severus remained calm. _'That clumsy Tonks. How in Merlin's name did that woman ever become an Auror?'_

"Remember Potter," Severus said as he placed himself under a disillusionment charm, "I was never here."

Harry did not know what to do or what to think. The actions of his Potions Master had thrown him for a loop. Out in the hall, Harry could hear movement and several low voices coming down the hall. When they reached his door they stopped. Harry reached down to grab his forgotten wand. Once in hand, Harry was about to move when the door suddenly burst opened in bright flash, blinding him for a few seconds. The familiar light of a wand tip filled the darken hall and spilled into his room.

"Very clean, these Muggles," an unfamiliar female voice said from out in the hall.

"Tonks, for God's sake," a familiar gruff voice call out.

"Unnatural," the female concluded. "My dad's a Muggle and he's right-out slob but I guess it varies like wizards."

Harry saw three people standing in the door way. A tall black wizard dressed in blue robes of African design with a matching cap and a golden earring in his left ear stood behind a young looking witch with violet hair and wearing an eclectic assortment of both wizard and Muggle rock music orientated clothing. Standing in the middle leaning on a wooden staff, Harry saw the all too familiar battled scared wizard with moving magical eye.

"Professor Moody?" Harry said in surprise. The man who he had thought to have been Mad Eye Moody for the past school year had been Barty Crouch Jr. using polyjuice potion in order to get close to Harry so he would fall into Voldemort's trap. The first time he had actually seen the real Moody, the man was still imprisoned in his own magical trunk. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course." Moody answered.

"You don't need to be so dramatic Mad Eye," another familiar voice call from out in the hall.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry could not help but smile as his former Defense professor came into the room. Harry saw that the man looked a little more ragged and tired looking and he remembered that the full moon was coming-up.

"Hello Harry."Remus said smiling at t his former student. He came over to him and placed his hands on Harry's shoulder. "It's good to see you again Harry. How are you? I trust you've been doing well since Sunday."

"Yah," he answered with a hallowed tone. "I'm fine." Remus' brow furrowed slightly at the response he received. Then his wolf heightened senses picked-up a familiar scent. His eyes traveled over to the corner of the room where the concealed Potions Master stood. He looked at the spot for a moment then turned his attention back to Harry.

"Is Sirius with you?" Harry asked optimistically looking over Remus' shoulder. The hope evident in his voice.

"Sirius wanted to come to get you, but Dumbledore said it wouldn't be safe for him."

"Oh." Remus frowned at the disheartened response. "So who did come with you?"

"Well you already know Alastor of course and he's the real one I assure you." Remus chuckled and was glad to see Harry smiling as a result.

"Hmpf. You all can chat away if you like, but I'm going downstairs," Moody huffed as he limped away. "Remember we're on a schedule Remus. We need to start on the journey back on time."

"Yes well anyway, Harry this," Remus indicated to Tonks, "is Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," the witch interrupted in an angry tone. Harry watched in disbelief as her violet hair turned fiery red. "It's Tonks, Harry."

"Who likes to be called by her surname," Remus continued. He then gestured to Kinsley who entered the small room. "And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"I see what you mean Remus," Kinsley said after bowing his head. "He does have Lily's eyes."

"All that and more Kingsley."

Harry looked at Remus with hopeful eyes. He knew that if anyone would answer his questions it would be his parent's best friend. "Remus," Harry began, "can you tell me what's going on? I don't get the _Prophet_ and I haven't heard from anyone all summer."

"We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters Harry," Tonks said as she flicked her wand which caused the lighted tip to go out.

"But headquarters of _what_? And how are we going to get wherever it is?"

Placing his hand back on Harry's shoulder, he gave it a confronting squeeze. "I know you have questions Harry," he said in an even tone, "but we can't talk about it here. As Alastor said, we are on a schedule. Do you have all your things together?"

"Err…no. Not really."

"How about I help Harry?" Tonks offered as her hair turned to a shade of bubble gum pink startling Harry.

Remus nodded. "Good idea Tonks. As for your second question Harry, we'll be flying. Do you have your broom?"

"Remus says you're an excellent flyer, Harry," Kinsley said from the doorway.

Harry nodded to the man. Then he turned back to his former teacher. He did not look Remus in the eyes when he gave his response. "No. My broom is in the cupboard under the stairs."

The slightly embarrassed tone did not go unnoticed by Remus. Again, he felt there was more behind Harry's responses then he was letting on. And the fact that Severus was here was another piece of the puzzle. He could not help but wonder why the man, who had always gone out of his way to ridicule Harry at every possible moment, was standing in the corner under a disillusionment charm. He had always known of Severus' feeling for Lily. It was clearly evident to him, but not as much to James or Sirius. They just though she just took pity on the scrawny and unpopular Slytherin. But his wolf heightened senses allowed him to see and pick-up on the subtle actions between the young Slytherin and Gryffindor. Albus had never fully explained what made the man, many of whose fellow Slytherin classmates went on to become Death Eaters, to turn against Voldemort. Yet Remus had a vague idea as to why. He personally felt that it was Severus' feelings for Lily that made Severus pledge himself to Dumbledore and offer his services as a spy. Remus was brought out of his thoughts when his heightened hearing alerted him to the Potions Master silently making his way past the witch and wizards in the room and out into the hall.

"I'll get your broom Harry," Remus said turning his attention back to his friend's godson. "You and Tonks get everything together and we'll meet you downstairs." Giving Harry one last squeeze, he and Kinsley left. Harry and Tonks then started get Harry packed and ready for the journey to Grimmauld Place.

While they got his trunk packed, Tonks and Harry talked about her being a Metamorphmagus and the training it took to become an Auror. Downstairs, Alastor was keeping watch by the door while Elphias and Kinsley looked out the kitchen window as Emmeline watched out the sitting room window. Remus meanwhile found the door the cupboard under stairs locked. Then saw the bolt on the door and the small vent which caused him to raise his eyebrows. Unlocking the door, he saw the Firebolt laying carelessly on the floor. He knew that this was not the way Harry treated his beloved broom. As he picked it up, he saw a small bed pushed-up against the wall. On a tiny shelf, there were a couple of small old and broken toy knights on horseback. His nose detected Harry's scent. The scent was faint, but prevalent enough as though Harry had spent a great deal of time in the small cupboard. All this caused a dark thought to form in his mind.

'_No,'_ Remus thought as he started into the small space. _'It couldn't be true.'_

Harry's and Tonks' steps coming down the stairs got Remus moving again. Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage were floating behind Tonks. He handed Harry his broom, but did not say anything about what he saw after seeing Harry eyeing the closed door. When he told Harry of the letter he had left for his relatives, Harry's disheartening response only added to his fear about Harry's relationship with his aunt and uncle. After introducing Harry to Elphias and Emmeline, Moody told the group it was time to go.

"Right, Harry, we're flying in tight formation," Moody said as he led the small group out the front door, his eyes scanning the night sky. Once they were on the street, Moody tapped the ground with his staff and Harry saw the brooms of each witch and wizard coming zooming towards them from out of nowhere. "Tonks'll be to your right and Lupin'll be behind you. Kinsley, you take point. Elphias and Emmeline will take the rear. I'm lead." Everyone took their assigned spots. Across the street, Harry could see Mrs. Figg looking straight at them through her window. She gave him a small smile. "Remember," Moody continued, "stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed."

Tonks rolled her eyes at her former mentor. "Real cheerful Mad Eye. "Here you go Harry," she said as she shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage and handed them to him. "This'll make it easier for you to keep hold of them during the flight."

Harry pocked the items and thanked her but he still had a nervous look on his face due to the older Auror's comment. "I-Is there a chance we could get a-attacked?"

"Don't worry Harry, no one will be killed," Kinsley calmly told him.

"Even if something should happen, we have people standing by to escort you," Elphias added in his wheezy-like voice.

"But it shouldn't come to that," Emmileine assured Harry serenely as she securely fastened her emerald green shawl.

"Alright everyone, mount your broom," Remus instructed. Once mounted, he called out, "On Alastor's mark everyone."

With that, the former Auror counted off and the small group kicked off and flew off into the night sky. As Arabella watched from her window as they took off, she said a silent prayer asking that Harry and the rest reached headquarters safely. Moving away from her window, Arabella did not see Severus appear in the Dursley's driveway as he canceled his Disillusionment charm. He had seen that Remus had detected his presence in Harry's room, but did not mention it to the rest of the Order members. He recalled the look of disbelief on the man's face as he stood looking into the small cupboards as he quietly came down the stairs managing to avoid being detected by Moody's magical eye. He did not have time to ponder it as Tonks and Harry came down the stairs. Remus had been the last one out the door and he allowed the man time to exit before himself. Knowing it would take the guard a while to reach headquarters, he disapparated to Grimmauld Place to avoid running into the guard and Harry.

-Author's Note-

Don't forget to leave your reviews. I loved seeing all the reviews you left me for the last chapter.

I look forward to reading what you thought about this chapter, practically about the interaction between Harry and Severus and of how I blended the book and movie together. I find myself breaking my rule of not retelling the novel but I just can't seem to help it. But I do plan on making a great many drastic changes to the story canon. I won't have in this story since this one focus on Harry's summer before the start of his fifth year.

_Vulnera Sanentur_and _Episkey_ are healing spells. _Vulnera Sanentur_ "means may the wounds heal."_ Episkey_ means "repair." This one is used for minor injuries.

The next chapter might be awhile. I have some major school assignments I need to focus on. But I'll work on it when I can.

So until then, I thank you.


	12. Chapter Ten Half Told Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: All my thanks to my wonderful Beta, Alethea27. I continually amazed by all those who've added this story and myself to their story and author alerts. I'm also touched by the number of reviews the last chapter got as well. This is a long chapter for your enjoyment. Just letting you know, there is swearing in this chapter. I've also made some creative changes to the original canon of the novel and movie in this chapter. I will also be changing between different points of view as well.

Chapter Ten. Half Told Truths

Harry deeply enjoyed the trip to London. The feeling of flying helped him forget the attacks of the Dementors, the resulting hearing, his uncle's attack and the feelings of abandonment he felt due to not hearing from his friends or Godfather. The flight did offer the young Gryffindor a number of distractions besides lifting his spirits. Seeing Mad Eye Moody flying on his unique looking broomstick was a sight. Harry thought the man looked like he was riding a motorcycle. Moody kept leading them through clouds banks to avoid being seen by Muggles. Tonks would loudly voice her protest against flying through clouds saying that they would be drenched.

After several minutes, Harry could see the lights of London below them. By now, he was cold from flying up so high. As they entered London, the ex-Auror led them down the River Thames where Harry almost flew straight into a boat coming towards them had he not seen Tonks veer off to the right. As they neared Parliament, Moody guided them back up and continued towards central London. After a few minutes, they landed in a small gated park across in a square of terraced houses.

"Is this it?" Harry asked as he smelled the nearby garbage.

"No Harry," Remus answered, "we need to wait until the coast is clear." He pointed to the street on the other side of the gate. Harry saw a garbage truck making its way up the street.

Harry saw that the other's were now shrinking their brooms and putting in their pockets. As Tonks shrunk his Firebolt, he saw Moody motion him over while digging for something in his coat pocket.

"Here, read and memorize this," Moody told Harry as he tossed a piece of parchment towards him.

Looking at the parchment, Harry saw the handwriting was Dumbledore's. Looking at Remus with a puzzled look, he received a nod from the former professor. After reading the location of the Order of the Phoenix, Moody set the parchment on fire. The garbage truck had just turned the corner and the street was now deserted. Moody opened the gate and led the group into the street

"I don't get it," Harry said. "What's the Order of-?"

"Not out here Harry," Kinsley cautioned as they stopped in the middle of the street. He and the others were looking up and down the street making sure that they were not discovered.

Looking at the building, Harry's brow furrowed when he saw the housing numbers went from 11 to 13. Through the lit windows of Number 11, Harry could see a couple watching TV while the couple in Number 13 were in the kitchen. The only thing in-front of them was a drain pipe that ran the entire height of the building. Number 12 was absent. "Now what?" he asked.

"Just wait and think about what you read," Remus directed Harry.

Harry did and as Moody tapped the ground with his staff. The two houses on either sides of the drain pipe began to move and separate. Harry saw that the couple inside Number 11 was unaware of the action. In the resulting gap, Harry looked in amazement as anther house suddenly appeared, pushing itself forward before his eyes. As it emerged, its widow appeared and sunk back into the brick and small terraces popped out below them. Harry saw that all the windows were dark. A set of stone steps dropped down before the worn looking black door. The last thing to appear was the small wrought iron fence that sprang-up in-front of the house.

"Alright, in you go, son. Don't go too far inside and don't make any loud sounds." Moody instructed Harry. Cautiously, Harry made his way up the steps to the door and before he could reach for the handle, Remus came up behind him and tapped his wand against the door. The door opened with a creaked and Harry crossed the threshold.

Standing in a long, dimly light, narrow entry hallway, his first thoughts were that he had entered a mausoleum. It was silent and gloomy with an air of neglect to it. Gas lights on the wall allowed Harry to see the walls covered in aged dark grey silk. Aged portraits hung along the walls. A cobweb covered chandelier hung above at the hall's far end. Moody, followed by Remus, Elphias and Emmeline passed him and headed down to a closed door at the end of the hallway. Harry started to follow them and as he neared he heard the muffled voice of Mr. Weasley and it sounded like he was in a heated debate with someone.

"There've been no sightings. No deaths and no proof."

"He almost killed Harry, Arthur." Harry heart lifted as he heard Sirius' own muffled voice. "We all know it even if we can't prove it. Now if that isn't proof enough, what is?"

When Moody opened the door, Harry heard his Godfather's last comment more clearly. After Remus crossed the threshold, the door remained open. Harry could see Sirius sitting at a table with Mr. Weasley on his left and Professor McGonagall behind them. It looked like she was trying to referee her two former students' debate. Remus took a seat to Sirius's right completely unnoticed by the man.

"Yes that's true Sirius but guarding _it_ is more important," the Weasley patriarch countered seriously. "We must trust Dumbledore on this."

"Hmpf!" Harry heard Sirius exhaled loudly. "Was Dumbledore able to protect Harry last year? No. He allowed him to take part in that blasted tournament and we all know what happened despite Fudge's attempts to cover it up! We need to take action now. Cornelius Fudge is a politician first and a wizard second. His first instinct would be to ignore it-"

Harry did not hear the rest of his godfather's statement. As Kinsley and Tonks passed him, she offered him a wink and as a result, she walked right into an umbrella rack which Harry saw was made out of a troll's foot. From the look Kinsley gave her, Harry got the feeling that it had not been the first time the young Auror had done that.

"He's getting stronger and stronger by the minuet," Sirius was now saying with absolute certainty, "which means that we have to act now."

"Shh! Lower your voices," another voice told them. Just Sirius looked towards the speaker, he saw Harry out in the hall. Harry smiled for the first time in days as he saw his Godfather's face lighten upon seeing his Godson. Before either of them could move, Molly Weasley appeared in the doorway blocking their views.

"Harry, dear," Molly said tenderly.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry acknowledged. He noticed that she had a worn-down look about her. She had small black circles under her eyes as if she had not slept well. There was a slight paleness to her skin which helped set off her red hair. It even looked like she had lost some weight because the sleeves of her yellow dress seemed to hang a little looser on her than they did before.

Quickly, she shut the door and rushed over to him. "Oh, it's so wonderful to see you," Molly said softly as she enveloped Harry in one of her hugs. "Thank Heavens you're all right. We were so frightened when we heard."

Harry had to suppress a groan as Molly tightened her hold on him. The characteristic bone crushing hug she had on him aggravated his bruised ribs and still slightly tender muscles. "It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley," he said and hugged her back hoping it would cause her to relinquish her hold on him.

Letting go, she held the young Gryffindor at arm's length and looked him over as she did every summer since the summer he had stayed at the Burrow. Chuckling slightly, Molly took his face in her hands and lightly tapped his checks. "I bet you're a bit peaky after the flight dear. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait till after the meeting for dinner."

"About that-"

"Nope. It's for adult only," the Weasley matriarch said cutting him off. "Now I haven't got time to explain. You head upstairs. Ron and Hermione are already up there and they'll explain all right? Good. Second floor, first door on the left, and please be quiet. Up you go," she said motioning to the stairs on her right Molly looked on as Harry began to make his way up the darkened stairwell.

Climbing the narrow stairs, Harry took in his surroundings. The entire house seemed to be narrowed and elongated. Everything looked as if it had been coated in black ink. All the wood work had blackened with age. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls. Mounted along the stairs in the wall were several niches, each one with a glass display case. Each case held a shriveled head of a house-elf. As he reached the first floor, Harry heard a low muttering voice. "Mudbloods, werewolves, traitors and thieves. If my poor mistress knew the scum he let into her house what would she say to old Kreacher? Oh, the shame." He stopped as he saw a very old looking house-elf dressed in an old smock rummaging around inside a closet. Pulling out a small stool, the elf turned and Harry saw he had long bat-like ears, a snout-like nose and long thin arms. His eyes were grey and beady. The house-elf stopped when he saw Harry was looking at him. Keeping his eyes on Harry and with a sour expression, the elf dragged the stool over to a portrait hanging on the wall covered by a drape.

As Harry began to climb the stairs, he heard a low disgruntled female voice coming from behind the drape, causing him to look back.

"Freaks. The very _scum_ and _filth_ of the earth. Not like it was in the days of my fathers."

"There there mistress, Kreacher is here," the elf said in his low bullfrog like-voice as he started to wipe the portrait's lower boarder.

Leaving the elf, Harry continued to the second floor. Harry had just opened the appropriate door and had barely made it across the threshold when he heard a voice cry out "Harry!"

Hermione Granger flung herself at her friend and wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. Harry squeezed his eyes shut from crying out in pain. "Are you alright? We were so worried when we heard you had been attacked by the Dementors. You have to tell us what happened."

"Hermione, let the man breath," Ron Weasley interjected as he tried to pull his two friends apart. "Hey Harry."

"Hi Ron," Harry answered as he walked farther into the room. As he looked around, Harry felt like he was in a tightly enclosed place. It was a high-ceiling room and it had same elongated feeling like the rest of the house. Harry saw that he could not look out of the windows to the outside. Even the room's furniture and fashioning seemed to follow the house's vertical and blacken aged characteristics. At one time, it would have appeared to have been elegant but now it was covered in layers of dust and in various forms of decay just like the furnishings he had seen in the entrance hallway. Then he saw an owl cage sitting on a small table with Ron's owl Pigwidgeon in it. Before he could even ask, a soft hoot came from top of the wardrobe and something flew towards him.

"Hedwig," Harry exclaimed as the snowy owl settled on his shoulder and nibbled his ear affectionately.

"She's been in a right fit ever since she delivered your letter, mate," Ron said as he showed off his pecked at fingers.

"Sorry about that Ron," Harry replied as he sat down on one of the twin beds. He started to stroke Hedwig's feather and he saw that she was giving him that look of concern.

"We also heard about this hearing at the Ministry too," Hermione began again, her voice filled with worry and disbelief. "It's completely outrageous! I looked it up and you've done nothing wrong. Underage wizards have the right to defend themselves if threatened. They can't expel you for that. It's just completely unfair."

"I know. Feels like there's an awful amount of _that_ going around lately." The last part had been said in an icy tone. Looking-up he saw his two best friends had looks of apprehension on their faces. Harry could feel his anger bubbling deep inside him and he knew it was almost ready to explode. Hedwig must have sensed this for she left her master's shoulder and perched on top of the wardrobe. Harry did not care if he had hurt his friends' feelings; he was going to speak his mind. He wanted answers. "So, what exactly is this place?"

Ron spoke first. "It's the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore started it back when You-Know-Who first tried to take control and he resurrected it now that he's returned. We moved in 'bout the first week of the holiday. Hermione came last week."

"And I take it neither one of you could have found the time to put that in a letter? I've gone for weeks without any word from either one of you or Sirius. Nothing to inquire how I was doing. Not one single scrap of news of what's going on. Nothing. Then I get attacked by a pair of Dementors and my cousin almost get's his soul sucked out and all I get is letters from your dad and Sirius telling me to stay put. That's all. My two best friends don't write to see if I'm even safe!"

"We wanted to write mate. A lot of times. We really did." Ron answered sheepishly. "Only…"

"Only what?" Harry demanded.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," Hermione answered, not looking Harry in the eyes.

The answer was like a Bludger had hit him squarely in his stomach. Getting-up, he walked over to far wall and stared at the dull and aged wallpaper. He could not believe what he had been told. "Dumbledore told you that?"

"Yeah he did," Ron replied. "Even when we said all we wanted was to see how you were doing, he still told us we couldn't write. He said that the Post was probably being watched and it wouldn't be safe to have a lot of owls coming and going from here at all hours."

"But that still doesn't explain why he's kept me completely in the dark all this time. Maybe I can help. _I'm_ the one who saw Voldemort return. I'm the one who saw and fought him. The one who saw Cedric die…" Harry tried off, the pain and images returned and he could not deal with guilt at the moment. He turned and looked back to Hermione. "What about these meetings? They obviously have to do with Voldemort. Do you know what they're doing about him?"

"No," Hermione answered. Only Order members can attend meetings. They keep us out and don't tell us what they talk about. Whenever we try to ask, we get told we're not adults and it's not our concern."

"Not my concern?" Harry questioned as he turned back to the wall.

Hermione was starting to get worried about him. She saw his posture had become ridged. His shoulders tensed in anger and his fists balled-up and started to shake. "Harry," she began carefully, "I know you're upset but-"

"**I'M NOT UPSET, I'M FURIOUS!"** Harry shouted as he punched the wall with his fist, the loud sound frightening everyone else in the room. "**FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS I'VE HAD TO FIGHT FOR MY LIFE FROM SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO KILL ME JUST BECAUSE I HAVE THIS FREAKING SCARE ON MY HEAD! I'VE FACED VOLDEMORT THREE TIMES IN THE PAST FOUR YEARS AND LIVED! I SAVED THE PHILOSPHER'S STONE, KILLED A BASLIKS, SAVED YOU,"** he indicated to Hermione, **"AND SIRIUS FROM A HUNDRED DEMENTORS AND THIS PAST YEAR, I MANAGED TO GET PAST A HUNGRAIN HORNTAIL WITHOUT BEING SINGED OR BE DROWNED BY THOSE MEREPEOPLE'S GRIDYLOWS! I'VE EARNED THE RIGHT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" **The need for oxygen was the cause for him to stop. Harry had hit the wall several more times during his yelling resulting in a faint indentation. Turning to face his friends, they saw Harry's face had turned bright red from yelling. He in turn saw that his friends' faces had turned pure white. Neither one made a sound or move. Even hyperactive Pigwidgeon was silent. Hermione and Ron cautiously took a step towards him but he shot them a stern glare that made them stop. After taking in several deep breaths, the young angry Gryffindor found the energy to go on.

"**I HEAR FROM NO ONE FOR DAYS, HEARD NO NEWS ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, AND IT'S ALL INTENTIONAL! THEN I GET ATTACKED BY DEMENTORS AND ALL I'M TOLD IS JUST STAY HOME! DO MY OWN FRIENDS PICK UP A DAMN QUILL TO WRITE AND SEE IF I'M OKAY? NO! AND NOW, I FIND OUT THAT THEY'VE KNOW WHAT THE FUCK'S BEEN GOING ON ALL THIS TIME! I'VE EARNED THE FUCKING RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT VOLDEMORT BEEN UP TOO EVER SINCE HE KILLED MY PARENTS AND RUINED MY LIFE! I'M THE ONE WHO'S BLOOD VOLDEMORT USED TO RECLAIM HIS BODY HERMIONE! I'M THE ONE WHO HE TOURTURED REPEATEDLY WITH THE CRUCIATIUS CURSE AND TRIED TO KILL WITH THE KILLING CURSE! I'VE EARNED THAT DESPIT DUMBLEDORE SAYINY I CAN'T FOR MY OWN SAFTY!"**

By the end, he had run out of steam. Slumping down onto the nearest bed, he stared at the floor with his shoulders hunched and shaking. Slowly, his skin lost its redness and returned to normal. He could feel the throbbing hand causing him to wince in pain. Harry did not dare to look-up at his friends for fear of seeing their faces wreathed in distress and sadness. He could not blame them if they did. They had no choice since it was Dumbledore who told them they could not write to him. It was the Headmaster's decision to withhold information from him, not his friends.

'_Why would he do that to me?_' Harry wondered as he thought about the Headmaster's actions. _'Is he mad I wasn't able to save Cedric or keep Wormtail from using my blood? Or because I wasn't able to defeat Voldemort? He told me that he was proud of me but did he really mean it? Is he disappointed with me?'_Tears were starting to form in his eyes and Harry clenched his eyes tight to keep them from falling. _'No, don't cry,'_ he told himself. _'Crying is a sign of weakness. You don't cry. Ever.'_

As he fought off tears, Harry heard movement. While keeping his focus on the floor, Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron's and Hermione's feet before him. The next thing he felt was the mattress springs dipping down as they sat down on the other bed. Neither one addressed him for which Harry was thankful. After a couple of moments, the drained Gryffindor looked-up to face his friends. Both wore calm expressions. Deep concern for their friend was evident in their eyes. Their calm and compassionate expressions let him know that. Harry hated seeing their worry for him. He felt he was not worth it. Yet, it filled him with a warm feeling to know his friends cared for his well being.

"You guys…look, I'm…I'm sorry," Harry said softly. "I've just…it's…it's been a bad couple of weeks.

"It's alright Harry," Hermione replied as she reached over and placed her hand on his. "We understand."

"We do Harry," Ron assured him when Harry gave them a skeptical look. "We get why you're upset and we don't blame you. It's one thing to keep certain things classified but it's-"

Ron did not get a chance to finish his statement. With two loud cracks, Ron's elder twin brothers, Fred and George apparated into the room. Hermione let out a small squeal at their sudden appearance. The twins materialized on either side of Harry, both beaming at him. Harry, who by now was able to tell the two of them apart, saw that Fred was on his right and George was on his left.

"Harry," Fred said with a smile. "It's so good to see you."

"We thought we heard your dulcet tones," George took over, "from all the way upstairs. Probably just like everyone else in 'bout a couple of hundred miles."

Harry's face dropped and felt his cheeks grow red in embarrassment. Fred placed an arm around the young man's hunched shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze. "It's alright Harry," he assured him in an older brother-type manner. "But just make sure you do let it out mate. Don't bottle it up. It's not good for yah." After a moment of silence, he broke out in a wide grin and added, "And that way, you can get people thinking there's a Banshee loose."

His brother's playful poke at his best friend got a chuckle out of Ron who in turned eared a disapproving glare from the only girl in the room. Even Harry managed to giggle.

"Now then," George began as he reached into his pants' pocket, "if you're all done shouting-"

"Do you guys wanna hear something that's a little more interesting?" Fred finished as his twin pulled out what looked to Harry to be a pair of rubber ears connected by a long string. The twins explained to Harry how their newly developed Extendable Ears work as they led everyone out into the hall to the second floor banister where George lowered one of the ends down to the ground floor so they could eavesdrop on the Order meeting.

As the Extendable was lowered, Ginny Weasley quietly came up the stairs and joined the group to listen in. Upon seeing the only female Weasley sibling, Harry felt uneasiness in his stomach which seemed to grow when Ginny gave him a bright smile. Turning his attention back to the Extendable Ear, Sirius' low voice came through and was joined by Snape's.

They never got the chance to listen to the full conversation. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, wandered from the doorway to the kitchen and started to swart at the suspended ear. They tried to get Crookshanks to stop, but eventually, the cat managed to tear the ear off and take off with it.

"Hermione, I really hate that bloody cat of yours," Ron bluntly told her. They went to wait in the bedroom where Harry was told all about the twin's newly developed Skiving Snackboxes and fall out between Percy and his family.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry," Sirius told the members of the Order of the Phoenix. "If it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back." After hearing how smooth Harry's retrieval went, Sirius took the opportunity to once again voice his opinion about telling Harry what Voldemort was after. His highly ardent opponent in the matter, Molly Weasley, voiced her objections against it, once again stating that Harry was too young to handle the information. Sirius was well past point of annoyance over the women's constant over mollycoddling. "For Merlin's shake Molly, Harry's not a child,"

Everyone else in the room remained completely silent in the matter, not wanting to become the target of the Weasley matriarch's deadly fury. Even Minerva and Severus, Hogwarts' two strictest educators and Heads of House, knew better than to put themselves before a raged filled Molly Weasley. "Well, he's not an adult Sirius and he's not James either." Molly answered firmly. Her voice was calm but carried much weight. Everyone assumed it was her husband's hand on hers that kept Molly from completely lashing out at the former Marauder.

"Nor is Harry's your son Molly," Sirius shot back. It had been said a little more harshly then he intended but Sirius wanted to get his point across.

"He's as good as one Sirius." Molly did not dither in her statement. Ever since that day at King's Cross when that small boy politely asked her how to get to Platform 9 ¾, Harry had wove his way into her heart. In her eyes, the boy was just as much her son as her six biological ones. She certainly spent enough time fretting over him in as much as she did over Ron and his brothers. And from what she knew of the Dursley's, Molly was certain that Harry did not have the most pleasant of family and living situations. When Harry had spent that first summer with them, she saw how he would watch the interaction of her children with her and her husband and with each other with and saw the longing in those innocent green eyes. Ever since then, she tried to get Dumbledore to allow Harry to come to the Burrow at the end of the school year, but was told that he could not due to the wards erected at Number Four. "Who else does he have?"

"He has me."

"My, how touchingly paternal, Black," Severus snickered from the far side of the table. "Perhaps Potter will grow-up to become a felon, just like his godfather."

"You stay out of this Snivellus." Sirius warned the Potions Master, smirking when he saw the man's face sour when he used the hated nickname which he had bestowed upon him on that very first train trip to Hogwarts. "I don't care what Dumbledore keeps saying about your supposed reformation but I know better."

"So why don't you tell him? Or are you afraid he won't take seriously a man who's been hiding out in his mother's house?" Severus smiled at seeing Sirius glower. He enjoyed seeing his former tormentor seething. After everything he had done to the Potions Master during their schooldays, Sirius was now on the receiving end of experiencing that words could be more hurtful than a stinging hex. "Then again, had you had the foresight to petrify a certain rat and put him under an anti-animagus charms you wouldn't need to hideout at all," he scoffed.

"THAT'S IT SINVELLIUS, YOU SLIMY GREASY-HAIRED DARK ARTS TOADYING COWARD!" Sirius shouted as he jumped out of his seat, his wand pointed squarely at Severus' chest.

Severus wiped his wand out in an instant and had it pointed directly at Sirius. But just as suddenly as the two rivals were poised to hurl the first hex, a voiced cried out, _"Expelliarmus!"_ Both wands flew out of their hands and in to the grip of Molly Weasley whose face was filled with fury. Before either man could say a word, they were pushed back into the seats by a swipe of her wand and found they could not get up or open their mouths. "That's enough out of both of you," Molly loudly scolded, reminding the Potions Master and his colleagues of the Howler she had sent her youngest son on his first day of his Second Year. "Now I don't care how old you are, but if you two don't break it up now and act your actual ages and not your shoe sizes, I'll tan both your hides right here and now! Do I make myself clear?"

Both men could do nothing but reluctantly nod their heads, embarrassed to have been scolded like little children. It was one thing to be scolded by Minerva, but the Transfiguration was as docile as Fang when compared to a fuming Molly Weasley.

"Thank you, Molly," Dumbledore said as she lifted her charms and returned the taken wands. "Sirius, my decision in this matter is final. Harry cannot know anything about the Prophecy or Voldemort's desire for it. The danger to him is far too great. Should Voldemort learn of the link between him and Harry, he will take the opportunity to exploit it and ravage Harry's mind. I also believe that should that occur, Voldemort might try to possess Harry and use him as a possible means of attacking me or somebody he cares about." The aged wizard gave a significant look at the younger wizard with his last comment. "By distancing myself from him, I hope Voldemort will be less tempted to utilize it."

"And there _you_ go again Albus," Sirius interrupted. "Talking about Harry like he's five years old and not the fifthteen year old he's going to be. Harry has been through more than anyone else in this room when it comes to Voldemort! And as such, he should be told the truth and-"

"For God's sake Sirius, enough already!" Remus shouted, stunning both his friend and the other people in the room. Sirius just looked at the former Defense professor, aghast by his tone. After a moment, Remus looked upon the animagus empathically. "Padfoot, please. Let it go. There's nothing more you can do."

Sirius did not argue. He merely nodded and folded his hands on the table. Discreetly looking around the table, Severus saw that several others shocked by Remus' sudden and out of character outburst. Nymphadora Tonks particularly looking at the wolf with worry. The outburst had not totally taken the Potions Master by surprise. Severus could see the man was showing the early effects of the eventual transformation that was a few days away. He looked more tired and older than usual and due to the growing wolf characteristics, he was also prone to violent outburst. But Severus wondered if his worn-down appearance had not been by accelerated what he saw in the cupboard back at Privet Drive.

"Sirius," the Headmaster began, addressing the dismayed young man. "I know you only have Harry's best interest at heart, but I feel this is the best course for now. I am working on a possible way of dealing with the connection between Harry and Voldemort, but there is one final detail I must work out before I can suggest it. I hope you understand that I don't want to add to the already overwhelming load that dear boy has to deal with." Sirius just nodded in agreement and went back to looking at his folded hands. "Good. Now, about the prophecy, I've come up with a solution that I believe will help guarantee its safety."

Albus went on to describe how Order members who did and did not work in the Ministry would help in guarding the prophecy. They would rotate shifts among each other so as not to draw attention to themselves. If needed, they would explain their presence to any of Cornelius Fudge's prying Ministry officials that they were working late to catch-up on paper work. Each member would patrol the Department of Mysteries and check on the prophecy in the Hall of Prophecies. Albus also said that he had instructed the portrait of former Headmaster Everard to keep watch at the Ministry as well. After they had discussed the details of the watches, Albus asked if anyone had any other questions. Remus was tempted to ask about his worries about Harry, but he knew that despite it being important, an Order meeting was not the correct place to bring up the subject. He also knew that due to his transformation, his concerns would have to wait till after the full moon when he had the both the physical and mental strength to confront the issue. But one thing he was certain of was that before he spoke to the Headmaster and Sirius he was going to have a talk with the enigmatic Potions Master.

With the conclusion of the meeting, Dumbledore took his leave and Molly asked if anyone was staying for dinner. Most everyone including Minerva politely declined the offer. Kingsley, Tonks, and Alastor said they would stay while Severus did not reply as he busied himself with some pieces of parchment he had brought. Molly went to call the children down and as the remaining Order members made their way out into the hall, the Potions Master remained behind, earning a glare from Sirius. Severus was about to venture out into the hall when he heard Arthur addressing Harry. Keeping himself out of view, he saw the boy be reunited with the Mutt.

"Harry Potter." Sirius smiled. He held his arms open and asked in a teasing tone, "What? No hello for me?"

"Sirius," Harry said and ran into the open arms of his godfather.

While Sirius led Harry down to the kitchen, Remus stayed behind in the dining room. Severus was standing by the window, deep in thought. It was not hard to figure out what the man was thinking about. He had seen the reaction on his face as Sirius and Harry had embraced. Remus was positive that he saw a mixture of guilt and envy in the onyx eyes.

"I do hope you decide to stay for dinner, Severus," Remus said, bring the man out of his thoughts.

Severus turned and glared at the werewolf. "I highly doubt my dining plans are of any of your concerns, Lupin."

"True, but I have a feeling you may have your own reasons for joining us. Just as you had your own reasons to be in Harry's bedroom earlier this evening."

The casual way Lupin had revealed his knowledge of the Head of Slytherin's presence at Number Four stunned Severus. He was half expecting the wolf to demand to know why he had been there. Yet he as acting as if he was talking about something completely normal, such as the different types of racing brooms.

"I once told Harry that his mother had a way of seeing the beauty in people when they especially couldn't see it themselves. I'm not blind Severus and even without my wolf heightened senses, I could see what James and Sirius couldn't. I think I know why you were there and I would like the chance to discuss it with you once the full moon had passed, privately of course. And rest assured, I won't tell Sirius about you being there. I just don't have the strength to restrain him at the moment." The last comment was said lightheartedly, a contrast to the tried looking appearance of the speaker. Before walking out into the hall, Remus turned back to the Potions Master and added, "I do hope you come. Harry's going to have questions and there'll be answers he can't be given. Sirius, I fear, sees James when he looks at Harry and will try to challenge Molly's views of him. Perhaps, it would be in Harry's best interest if a more…realistic voice of reason were there to help him see the true dangers the Order faces concerning Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Maybe even, a voice that would think the same as Lily would in this matter?"

With that, the haggard wizard left, leaving a stunned and shaken Severus Snape behind. He had not pushed the issue of his relationship with Lily or his being in Potter's bedroom any further and admitted that he too had uneasy feelings about the boy's home life and wondered what he thought and feared. Severus thought about the last words spoken to him and concluded they were correct. He heard his stomach rumble and despite already having had a light supper, Severus finally chose to accept the Weasley Matriarch's invitation to dinner.

'_Oh what a shock for Black,'_ he thought gleefully as he descended the stairs. _'I hope the Mutt falls out of his chair and brings everything on his side of the table the down with him.'_

By the time Severus entered the basement kitchen, everyone, with the exception of Molly, was seated at the long kitchen table. He saw Tonks was entertaining the young Weasleys and Little-Miss-Know-It-All-Granger with her Metamorphmagus abilities by transforming her facial features. She even had Kingsley amused. Down at the other end, it appeared Potter was having a conversation with the Weasley patriarch, the Wolf and the Mutt. Moody was standing behind the Mutt, leaning on his staff. The boy had just asked his best friend's father a question when out of the corner of his eye; he saw Severus standing in the entrance to the kitchen and whipped his head towards him.

"Harry, what is it?" Sirius asked then looked to see what had captured his godson's attention. "Snape," he said drawing everyone else's attention. Harry saw that both his friends and the other adults were surprised to see the man.

"Severus," Molly exclaimed as she wiped her hands on her apron, "My, what a surprise this is. Come in, come in. Supper will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you Molly," Severus said after she had guided him to the table and instructed Ron and the twins to move down some so their Potions Master could seat next to Remus who offered the man a smile. He received a curt nod in response. Looking across the table, he once again found himself looking into emotional emerald eyes.

Harry looked at the wizard with a mixture of fear and worry. Ron had told him earlier that Snape had never stayed for dinner after meetings. So why was he here now? The young Gryffindor was suddenly gripped by the fear that Snape was going to tell everyone in the room about the condition his uncle had left him in. Harry could feel his stomach twisting in knots at this thought and looked down as he braced himself for what was surely to come. But no remarks were made. The only words that came from Snape were a thank you as Kinsley handed him a glass of ale. Hesitatingly, Harry lifted his eyes and dared to look into the onyx eyes. Snape must have sense how he was feeling because his professor caught his student's attention with a look of assurance that he was not going to say anything.

"Well Harry," Mr. Weasley said getting Harry's attention, "to answer your question, Elphias told us a very peculiar piece of information the other day. It seems that your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot rather than with Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Enforcement which is usual."

"But I don't understand," Harry said. "What does the Ministry for Magic have against me?"

Harry noticed that the kitchen had become silent. His friends had stopped laughing with Tonks and her face returned to her normal appearance. Mr. Weasley had a glum expression on his face. Kinsley's smile gave way to a grave expression. Even Mrs. Weasley had stopped chopping the cauliflower. Only Remus and Sirius had not adopted such grave expressions. Both men had looks of mild apprehension. Harry also thought that he also saw sadness in their eyes.

Moody looked to Kinsley and instructed, "Go on. Show him. He'll find out soon enough."

Tonks handed Kinsley a folded issue of the _Daily Prophet_. The Auror unfolded it and held it open for the Boy Who Lived. The headline first read, _The Boy Who Lies? _It then changed to _Minster Says All Is Well_. The picture underneath also changed, from Harry to the Minster for Magic.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Sirius said as Harry stared at the image of a smug looking Cornelius. "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"But why would the Ministry think I'm telling lies? Dumbledore-"

"You've hit the nail on the head Harry; _Dumbledore_," Remus said. "Simply put Harry, the Minister believes that Dumbledore is after his job."

"But that's insane. Nobody in their right mind would-"

"And _that's_ exactly the point Harry. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's become twisted and warped by the fear of Voldemort's return."

"Fear?"

"Yes, Harry," Mr. Weasley answered. "The panic You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters caused in the first war showed how inadequate the Ministry was at keeping the peace. Therefore, after he vanished, the ministry did everything possible to ensure the calm. They've kept it that way for the past decade and a half. Fudge has built much of his reputation on this and saw that any possible threat to it was dealt with swiftly. Unfortunately, that led many to believe the Dark Lord was gone for good and they would never need to face the possibility that he would ever return The Minster is greatly afraid of losing the peace the Ministry has created."

"Voldemort nearly succeeded in destroying everything we hold dear the last time he gained power," Remus said somberly. "With his return, the Minster is doing everything possible to avoid facing the awful truth."

Sirius saw his godson's forehead furrow as he took in the information. He knew Harry needed to know the current situation and decided to take over the course of the conversation. "Do you remember what I told you of what it was like back when Voldemort was all powerful? How the ministry was completely overwhelmed by deaths, attacks, abductions and the uncertainty of who was and wasn't his followers? By admitting Voldemort was back would mean Fudge and the ministry would have to face those daunting challenges all over again. Therefore it's just easier to believe that the Headmaster is spreading around lies in order to usurp his position."

"Mister Potter," Snape's silky voice broke through, surprising everyone, "surely you recall how the Minster acted in the Hospital Wing that night when you told him the Dark Lord had returned and of the Death Eaters you identified? He made excuses after excuse for everything trying to avoid the issue. Nothing short of seeing the Dark Lord for himself will make the man except the truth. "

"Professor Snape is right," Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "The Minister has a considerable majority of Ministry officials on his side. It would take a drastic thing to make him move even an inch on the matter. And by then, it may be too late."

The words of the patriarch hung heavy in the air. Many looked down and stared at their place settings. Harry saw that the only one not hanging their head was Professor Snape. Instead, the man had a look that was hard to read. It was like a mixture of trepidation, sadness and resentment. Harry was about to ask his next question when Mrs. Weasley announced that supper was ready.

As the meal got underway, the atmosphere of the room gradually lightened. Various conversations began and everyone started to relax and enjoy themselves. Harry noticed that his Potions Professor did not take part in any of the conversations. He sat and ate his food quietly. Severus however did keep a discrete eye on Harry. While he was glad the boy did eat his food, he saw that he only took small portions at first. Molly apparently saw this and spooned several larger portions onto his plate despite his objections. When she made a comment about how skinny he was and what his relatives were feeding him, Harry became tense and mumbled a response about that his aunt still had the family on same diet as his cousin. The spy noticed the Boy Who Lived was mainly pushing his food around on his plate and he recalled the dinner scene he had witnessed in Number Four. Even if there was truth in his cousin being on a diet, Potter received smaller potions then his cousin had. But he noticed when the boy felt Molly's eyes on him, he would take a couple more of bites of food.

Once the dinner plates had been removed, Mrs. Weasley brought out dessert. Harry managed to eat the crumble and custard but declined a second helping. Ron, on the other hand, took second and third helpings, much to Hermione's and Ginny's shock.

"Something on your mind Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked when he saw the baffled look on the boy's face.

"Yes," he answered. "If Voldemort's out there recruiting and Fudge is telling lies, how are you able to convince people otherwise?" Harry looked at each of those seated around the table, individually.

"Many members were part of the first Order of the Phoenix and believed the Headmaster's assurance that the Dark Lord would return," Remus explained. "Newer members like Kinsley and Tonks," he indicated each with a nod of his head, "trust Dumbledore's and your accounts. They see the truth behind Fudge's actions Harry. Like Voldemort, we've been doing our own secret recruiting, but we have to do so even more secretly. Otherwise, people like Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks and others will lose their jobs and possibly end up in Azkaban. And we need contacts in the Ministry because Voldemort will have his own spies."

"Alright," Harry responded slowly. The answer made sense but he could not help but wonder why the majority of the Magical World would believe a man and government that were so corrupted and inefficient rather than the man who they all considered to be the greatest wizard in the world and the boy they saw as a hero "Since the Ministry doesn't believe Voldemort's back, what's he been up to? According to the Muggle news, there hasn't been any strange events or anything. Why hasn't he tried to do anything?"

Remus looked to Sirius and the other Order members before clearing his throat. "That's because he can't, otherwise he would draw attention to himself. As of now, he has nowhere near the forces he once had. You said there were only eight Death Eaters that returned to his side that night, including Peter. And there's no way he can try to take on the Ministry with just nine Death Eaters." Remus had chosen not to tell Harry of the new recruits the Dark Lord gained in the last twenty-four hours.

"So we believe Voldemort's focusing on rebuilding his army again," Sirius told his godson. "Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. They included witches, wizards and all kinds of dark creatures. He's doing so quietly especially among those who feel they've been mistreated and discriminated against. Even with the Ministry not believing he's back, he still can't do anything that would attract attention to himself. And like we said, we believe he's starting to install his spies in the Ministry. But gathering followers and information isn't the only thing he's interested in," Sirius interjected suddenly.

Again, Harry felt the atmosphere of the room change. Moody had cleared his throat just as Sirius had spoken. Harry saw several Order members become uneasy by their colleagues' statement. Mrs. Weasley looked especially displeased with his action. But Harry did not have the time to worry about why. He turned to his godfather, hoping to get a more detailed answer to his question.

"We believe that Voldemort is after something-"

"Sirius," Moody interrupted in a warning tone.

"Something he didn't have before."

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry suggested before Mrs. Weasley swooped in and put an end to the conversation.

Imploringly, Harry looked to his godfather, and Sirius then got into a heated debate with Mrs. Weasley about Harry still being a child and not a member of the Order. Harry instantly said he wanted to join the Order, but Mrs. Weasley shoot him down. Sirius came to his defense and repeated what he had said about Harry facing more than any other Order member.

Severus knew that Molly's refusal would only increase Potter's desire to join the Order. His godfather's encouragement was only adding more momentum to the argument. An end was needed and he determined to bring it about now. The Mutt and Molly continued squabbling instead of allowing the issue to be resolved. Clearing his throat, he rose to his full height and leaned in towards Harry, his onyx eyes looking directly into the emerald ones.

"Mr. Potter," Severus addressed him with absolute authority. "You have no idea of the true level of magic the Dark Lord possess. What you witnessed firsthand just a few weeks ago is but a mere fraction of his power. The abilities he possesses are beyond your level of compression and skill. His Death Eaters are trained in the deadliest of Dark Arts and have no qualms about prolonging torture or death. Many relish it. The Dark Lord himself views torture as a means of relaxation. A mere teenager hasn't the slightest chance of survival against a fully trained Death Eater. The fact you've survived the Dark Lord as many times as you have can't help you. You are still a child, in school, and already fall victim to a reckless hero complex which has placed you in more harm in the last four years than any other student. It will only place you in more dangerous situations and then the Order will have to come to your rescue. The Order of the Phoenix is comprised of fully trained adults and that is final. You might as well get the foolish idea out of your head right this instant and not bring it up ever again."

Remus felt like smiling while Sirius looked like he was ready to punch on the man for talking to his godson in such a manner and right in front of him. Yet Remus knew Harry needed a strong voice to tell him how dangerous it was for the Order members. And Harry did have the same streak for overlooking dangerous situations just like James.

"I think that's enough talk and it's time for bed," Molly declared in a firm voice.

Harry looked to Sirius and received a small wink. "Molly's right Harry, it's late and you've had a busy day. We'll talk in the morning."

Nodding, Harry said goodnight to everyone and allowed himself to be ushered upstairs by Mrs. Weasley along with Hermione and the Weasleys siblings. Kinsley and Tonks both said they would also take their leave. Moody grumbled that he would be leaving as well. Giving Sirius a pointed glare, the former Auror limped over to door being held open form him by Mr. Weasley who offered to walk them out. Once the door closed, the three wizards were alone.

"Don't _ever_ speak to Harry like that again in my presence Snape," Sirius warned venomously.

"I will if I feel it necessary to make him understand the danger of being in this Order clear Black," Severus snapped back as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Which is more then I can say for you, despite your earlier claims of looking out for his best interest. You were all but encouraging him to press for membership. Well, somebody had to tell Potter that this isn't a game of Gobstones. There are serious consequences to one's actions."

There was no denial the guilt that had overcome the man's face with these words. Remus clearly saw it, but Sirius was too blinded by his resentment to see it. "I highly doubt this new found concern for Harry's well being is a recent development as you claim."

Severus looked at Sirius with a look of annoyance and aloofness. "The last thing I need is to hear is the Headmaster going off because his beloved Golden Boy got hurt because he ran off to face Death Eaters or the Dark Lord because he wasn't given strict boundaries. But since you're now spending all your time at _home_, you have ample time to play babysitter." The last statement was laced with mockery

Sirius was fuming. He hated that Snape was continually poking fun at his current situation. He could feel Remus' hand on his shoulder but he still felt the urge to hex the man just as he had back in their youth. "If it wasn't for the fact I'm kept a prisoner in this _house_," he emphasized the word, "I would be out there doing a lot for the Order. Fugitive status or not."

"You're right Black," Severus answered. "I'll go and tell the Headmaster that you should be allowed to undertake missions for the Order. After all, _that's_ far more important than spending time with your only godson who up until _two_ years ago, didn't even know you existed. I mean, you both have had so _much_ quality time together since then." With that, Severus swept out of the kitchen in his characteristic manner with robes billowing behind him. Sirius let of a huff and rubbed his forehead.

"He does make a valid point Padfoot," Remus calmly said. Noticing his stunned expression and sensing a forthcoming verbal argument, Remus quickly added, "But you are Harry's godfather and his safety is your responsibility and you only want what's best for him. I know that's why you want him to know the complete truth about everything."

The last heir to the Black family sighed and let his shoulders slumped. "I'm going to bed Moony. I'm too tired to think about Snivellus anymore tonight."

"Alright, goodnight Sirius," Remus said.

Sirius patted him on his shoulder and walked up out of the kitchen. Remus sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair. The entire evening had been exhausting and it had taken its toll on him. Remus was already feeling worn-out due to his forthcoming transformation. Yet, it did reveal several revelations. Now, he was positive that Severus cared more about Harry then he so far had let on. And for the first time, Remus wondered about the future that might have been had that day by the lake fifth year had not occurred and Harry's father would have been the lone Slytherin his mother had been friends with all those years ago.

-Author's Note-

I really, really, really hope you leave me your wonders reviews for this chapter. I just love to read them.

Sorry this took so long. School work took up a bunch of my time. This was a long chapter to write and the idea to split it up came up more than once. I took a couple lines of dialog from the movie that did not make it to the final film version.

I do plan on Severus and Remus talking about Harry soon and I'm planning a special all Death Eater chapter as well. To give you an idea, Voldemort meets with the Lord of Vampires.

School is done in a few weeks so I'll soon have more time to devote to writing.

I hope to hear from you soon. Till then, thank you.


	13. Chapter Eleven Ruminations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: All my thanks to my wonderful Beta, Alethea27. I continually amazed by all those who've added this story and myself to their story and author alerts. I'm also touched by the number of reviews the last chapter got as well. This chapter is a little different. There's no Harry or Severus. Instead, it focuses on several characters that never seem to get as much attention as they should.

Chapter Eleven. Ruminations

Sitting in her clean and precious living room, Petunia Dursley looked at these frozen moment of time unsure of what to feel. Three days after learning her nephew had been taken for the summer, Petunia found herself looking at an old family photo album. An album she had not looked at it for several years and kept hidden away in her bedroom closet. She did not know what exactly made her take the album out. Looking at the pictures caused pain. They were cruel reminders of the past. Old feelings were brought back up and they stabbed at her heart.

Each picture featured her and Lily as children. One picture showed the two of them having a tea party with their stuffed animals. Another one was of them playing in their backyard. The next one showed their mother's birthday and them handing her a bouquet of flowers. The last one on the page was of the two young girls playing at the neighborhood park, both swinging high on the swings. That one had been taken a month before Petunia's world came crushing down and everything changed between her and Lily.

Despite everything she told her nephew and kept telling herself, Petunia really did love her sister. When Lily had been born, Petunia had been happy. She had begged her mother and father for a baby sister instead of a baby brother. But as she and Lily began to grow and Lily started to show signs of being able to do magic, Petunia felt the pressure of being an older sister and trying to protect her only sibling from danger.

"Oh Lily, why did you have to go and join _them_?" Petunia asked out loud as she thought of Lily going off to learn magic while she was unable to. All Petunia ever wanted was to be able to be a part of the special world her sister had been a part of and not lose her.

So she had written a letter to the Headmaster, begging to be allowed to join Lily so she would not lose her but, yet, she did lose her not just once but twice.

The first had been she had learned Lily and that Snape boy had read the letter she had received from the Headmaster. After that, all she felt was hatred and distain for her younger sister. Magic was for the abnormal. Vernon agreed with her, but Petunia did keep in touch, though distantly, with Lily for the next several years until she lost her again. The second time was that Halloween night in Godric's Hallow. Lily was killed and next morning, Petunia found her nephew on the front porch and she knew her little sister was gone for good.

She saw to his needs but only to the minimalist degree possible. He was her last link to Lily but she knew what he would grow up to be. When her nephew started to show signs of magic, her concerns were realized. Her apprehension then turned to her son. Dudley would be in the exact same situation she had been in. He would ask why he could not do magic like his cousin and go to a school to learn it. He would feel the same disappointment she had felt. Petunia did not want to see her son hurt just as she had been. Her old feelings of anger returned. Harry was just another cruel reminder of Lily being special and allowed a life Petunia had been denied. So she and Vernon set out to squash all the magic out of their young nephew. They told him lies about his parents and gave him the smallest amount of attention and hardly any affection.

Despite all their actions, Harry had learned the truth and was attending that school. And because of it, her family had been exposed to the freakiness of that world. They had to deal with his bouts of accidental magic during primary school, the relentless plague of owls and letters four years ago, Vernon's ruined business dinner with the Masons, the incident with Marge and that entire fiasco last summer when those horrid red headed freaks who destroyed her clean living room and played that malicious trick on Dudley. But the appearance of the Dementors just days ago had been far more frightening. Petunia knew what could have happened to Dudley.

Looking out her kitchen window, Petunia pondered on her relationship with Lily's only child. Lately, she had started to think the time had come to treat her nephew better then she had. She did not mention this to her husband. Vernon had been in a foul mood ever since he learned the All England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition was not real. He had already been furious when they got to the hotel and learned that there was no such event was taking place or even existed. Then when they returned to find Harry was gone and that more wizards had been in his house, Vernon was outraged. But he was happy to have his nephew gone for the rest of the summer. After reading the letter left for them, Petunia figured that the entire thing had been a ruse by the wizards who had taken Harry. They obviously did not want a repeat of what happened last summer and she was fine with that.

'_Even after the way we treated him and all we've done to him, Harry saved Dudley'_ Petunia thought as she walked into the kitchen for a cup of tea. Her nephew had shown more care for his cousin then either he or his parents had ever shown him. _'He's just like his mother.'_

The conflicting emotions she was feeling were becoming too much for her to bear. Setting her neglect cup down on the counter, Petunia collapsed onto a nearby chair. Putting her face into her hands, Petunia Dursley started to weep as she could think of only one thing to say.

"Lily."

Minerva McGonagall looked at the list of future Hogwarts students in her hand and sighed weary. It seemed that the number of new students who were coming from non-magical families was getting larger each year. For these children, their acceptance letters would be hand delivered instead of owl. As Deputy Headmistress, Minerva would see to that. To help, she would often enlist the assistance of several of the other Hogwarts professors, practically, the Muggle Studies professor, to help explain to them and their families about the existence of the magical world.

Removing her squared framed spectacles and giving her strained eyes a rub, the Transfiguration professor could not help but wonder in the back of her mind if that was the course of action that should have been taken four years ago in regards to Harry Potter. Never in all her time at Hogwarts had so many letters been sent to a single person. Hundreds of letters had been sent off by the time Albus dispatched Hagrid to deliver the boy's letter. When he came back, the gentle half giant told both her and the Headmaster how Vernon Dursley had threatened to shoot him and how he declared his nephew was not going to be taught to do magic tricks by some crack-pot old fool. Hagrid then went on to explain how kind and quiet Harry was and how he did not know anything of the Magical World.

"_Albus, how could those Muggles have done that to him,"_ she had exclaimed. _"To think that child has grown up these past eleven years without knowing the truth about himself and his parents. It's…it's…"_ Minerva could not find the right words to continue till a few moments later. _"It's just unthinkable. To be told that his parents died in such a mere Muggle fashion after the way they give up their lives to save him. I know you had your reasons for placing Potter with them but I still say that from what I saw of them that day, they were the absolute worst kind of Muggles."_

"_And they only family he had left Minerva,"_ Albus reminded her gently. _"It was vital for his safety that Harry be hidden away from the Magical World. Yes, Voldemort was gone but Bellatrix Lestrange and the other Death Eaters were still free. Had Harry been placed with a magical family, Bellatrix and the others would not have rested till they found that family and killed along with Harry. There was even the possibility that Lucius Malfoy could have manipulated circumstances and arranged for Harry to be placed with his family. There would have been nothing then to stop Lucius handing the boy over to Voldemort on a silver platter the moment he returned. Lily's sacrifice allowed me to invoke the most powerful of Blood Wards for young Harry's protection but they could only be enacted by a blood relation taking him into their home. Petunia Dursley was the only option. Once she took him in, the wards were activated and will remain in position till he turns seventeen."_

Minerva could still recall the sadness in both the tone and periwinkle eyes of the powerful wizard as she eventually nodded in agreement. The Head of Gryffindor knew the elder wizard had been correct in his fears. Just a few short days later, Frank and Alice Longbottom had been attacked and tortured into madness. It took several months for the remaining Death Eaters to be caught and for their trials to take place. Looking back, anything could have happened.

Characteristically, Albus steepled his fingers together and gazed over them to his former student. _"I do, however, agree with you that the fact they told him nothing does strike me as odd. I had stated in the letter that while the decision on when to tell Harry about the existence of our world was their choice. I informed them Harry was on the Hogwarts acceptance list and he would start to perform accidental magic as he grew up. I assumed they would have spoken with their nephew when he received his first letter yet with the myriad of letters continuously sent to Number 4, shows the opposite. It seems that I, despite what many think of me, made a mistake. It will be interesting to see how young Harry takes to Hogwarts."_

When Harry finally arrived at Hogwarts, Minerva was greeted with the sight of an identical James Potter with Lily Evans' eyes. Harry latter showed that while he had James' flying skills and attracted trouble like flies to honey, he had his mother's heart and personality. Yet, Minerva would continue on to worry about Harry's placement especially now with the return of the Dark Lord and the fact that Harry would turn seventeen in just two short years. _'Then what happens?'_ she wondered.

A knock at her door brought the aged witch out of thought. Allowing entrance, the door opened and a slightly hassled looking Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Hello Poppy."

"Hello Minerva," the matron replied as she closed the door behind her and crossed over to the Deputy Headmistress' desk. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but I was wondering if you knew where Albus was?"

"He's not in his office?" Minerva asked arching her eyebrow.

"No. I was just there and it was empty with the exception of Fawkes."

Sitting back in her chair, Minerva furrowed her brow. As far as she knew, Albus had no plans on leaving the school to see any one. Nowadays, many people were keeping a safe distance between themselves and Albus. They had spoken last evening about the plans for the upcoming year, but nothing relating to the Order or the Dark Lord. The Headmaster only briefly touched upon the subject of Mr. Potter by saying he would act on the boy's behalf at the trial.

"I don't know where he could be. I haven't seen his since last night," she said as she motioned for the matron to take a seat. "All he told me was that he was trying to figure out what to do about the vacant Defense post. There've been no applications for it, with the usual exception of Severus, since word got out what happened to the last person."

"Perhaps he went to see about an applicant."

"Maybe," the Transfiguration professor replied as she flicked her wand and caused a teas tray to appear. Another flick and the pot poured two cups of tea by itself. Once poured, a final swish allowed one cup to float to the matron.

Taking the offered cup in one hand, Poppy withdrew her own wand and pointed it at the small pitcher of milk. Charmed, it floated over to her and tipped its contents to her tea. "I take it from your tone that you don't think that's the case." She waved the pitcher away once the appropriate amount of milk had been added. She blew on it, but did not speak until after she took a sip. "Do you believe he's off doing something secret for the Order?"

"That just might be true," Minerva replied before taking a sip of hers. Poppy, along with Professors Sprout and Flitwick knew about the Order, but were not full-fledge members. Albus himself had insisted upon this. That way, should something have happen to him and Minerva, the remaining two teachers would assume control of the school without being connected to the Order of the Phoenix. "I just hope that whatever he's doing, he does it carefully. Otherwise, he'll end up in Azkaban."

Poppy grimaced and hummed in agreement. The two witches sat in silence for several minutes, drinking their tea until the Transfiguration Professor placed her cup down on the desk and looked to her friend and colleague. "What did you wish to talk with Albus about?"

"I wanted to talk to him about Harry," the matron answered as she lowered her own cup. "A couple of days after _that_ night," referring to the night of the Third Task, "I spoke to Albus about having Mr. Potter talk to somebody because of everything he witnessed and went through that night."

"You suggested he go to a Listener?" Minerva asked raising her eyebrows in surprise as she concluded where Poppy's topic of conversation was heading. Listeners were the equaliveant of Muggle psychiatrists just as Healers were to doctors. St. Mungo's employed a number of them and several had their own practices. Just like psychiatrist, a Listener received special training in the inner working of the mind. Unlike a psychiatrist, a Listener also employed the use of mind aiding potions, Pensives and Legilimency in their therapy.

"Not a Listener necessarily," Madam Pomfrey answered. "I did mention that I know a few of the Listeners at St. Mungo's quite well but I didn't say it had to be one of them. It might even be better if it was someone he was more familiar with. Like Remus or Arthur, but somebody and the sooner, the better. I told Albus that if didn't talk to somebody, it could be harmful to his mental well being. No one can be all right after seeing somebody killed right in front of them and be tortured repeatedly by the Cruciatus Curse. Not to mention being tied up, attacked with a knife and have their blood taken from them. He could take the stress out on his own body or worse."

It was impossible for the Deputy Headmistress to miss worry in the Matron's words which caused a cold shiver to go through her. With the recent Dementor attack, his upcoming trial and the events surrounding Dark Lord's return, the Head of Gryffindor had not given even the slightest bit of thought to young Harry's mental state as she had given to his physical well being. In fact, she was surprised that the dear had not collapsed under that strenuous burden already.

"Minerva?"

Hearing her named, Minerva realized she had been lost in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Poppy. I was just thinking…You said you spoke to Albus about this?"

"Yes and he did say I was right about my concerns. He told me that he would get back to me when he gave it some thought about who would be best."

"But you haven't heard from him yet?"

"No and I have to admit Minerva, it is partly my fault. I've haven't had the time to see if he has done anything about the matter. I had to take inventory of the infirmary's potions stocks for Severus and then my niece went into early labor a few days ago and I went to be with her. I just hope Albus hasn't forgotten especially with him having to have deal with the Ministry and so much more."

Poppy returned to attention to her tea while Minerva reflected on what she had been told. Danger always seemed to be lurking around Harry Potter. The elder witch looked to the Matron and offered her a consoling smile.

"Well, I should be getting back to the Hospital wing," Poppy said rising from her seat. "Thanks for the tea Minerva."

"You're quit welcome Poppy. I'm sure Albus hasn't forgotten about Potter. We both know how he cares for him. I'll be sure to let him know you need to see him and if that means I have to petrify and levitate him to the Hospital Wing then so be it." Minerva assured her troubled friend as she rose and escorted her to the door. A smile appeared on Poppy's face as she envisioned the scene in her mind and was laughing by the time she stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

As she returned to her desk, Minerva reflected on what she had been told. Poppy's warning carried a foreboding tone to it. Unaware she had bypassed her desk, she found herself looking out her office's window. She sighed deeply and a profound sense of disappointed consumed her. She always claimed to have her young lions' best interest at heart and looked out for them, but she no longer felt she had lived up to this belief. In the past four years, she'd never given any thought to Potter's mental health. It was his physical well being that always worried his professors. Suddenly, she remembered the concerns of Severus regarding the boy's living situation with his Muggle Relatives. Had he seen Potter starting to show possible signs of the trauma he suffered? She prayed it was not the case. Reaching for her spectacles, Minerva decided to write a note to the Headmaster. He needed to talk with Poppy about Potter. She knew young Potter needed both physical and mental protection from the Dark Lord but would his state of mind be able to handle Albus' eventual plans? Sadly, Albus Dumbledore could be very nearsighted. He would focus on a particular thing and not see the full picture at times. Minerva feared this is what he may be doing with Harry. When finished, Minerva spelled the note to the Headmaster's office.

Picking up her quill again, the Deputy Headmistress returned to her former task. All student letters would be sent out in the forth coming weeks and the only thing that was holding them from being sent out on time was the lack of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to provide her with the recommended text for their class. But as she went back work, she suffered with the guilt at the thought of the pain the only son of one of her favorite students might be in at that moment.

Buckbeak raised his head when Sirius entered the bedroom but did not narrow his orange eyes at him. After they had escaped from Hogwarts the hippogriff and wizard had bonded closely together in the past year and a half. Sirius smiled at the winged beast and held up a large bay.

"I got your lunch Buckbeak."

The large Hippogriff rose and treaded over to the wizard and sniffed the contents.

"Here you go," Sirius said empting the bag and pilling the dead rats before the hippogriff. "Enjoy."

As Buckbeak started to gnaw on one of the rat carcass, Sirius went about cleaning the room. With a wave of his wand, he banished the old straw and replaced it with it with fresh. All the molted feathers were also removed as well as the droppings. Sirius then went to check on Buckbeak's water trough and refilled it with fresh water. He did not mind cleaning up after the hippogriff. Sirius cared for the winged beast and Buckbeak become his familiar.

What he hated was being trapped in his ancestral family home. Sirius hated his parents and everything they had stood for. Scanning the room, he shivered when he looked at the dust covered bed. As far as he was concerned, his parents only had sex three times. The first was on their wedding night and the other times, for their duty to continue the Black Family lineage and preserve the purity of Wizard blood. On that end, Orion and Walburga Black had only been half successful. Their second born son, Regulus Black, had been a true Pureblood wizard in both blood and ideals. Sirius, their first born on the other hand, had been a failure. Sorted into Gryffindor, friend to Half-Bloods, Muggle-Borns, and Blood Traitors and stood against everything the Dark Lord sought to achieve. He hated being in this house and hated being placed under house arrest even more. He wanted to be out helping the Order not cleaning the house under Molly Weasley's supervision. During the last war, he had fought bravely against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. On a few occasions, he had even dueled his own brother, but that was in the past. Albus had forbidden him from leaving Grimmauld Place. It was for his own safety Dumbledore had told him. Peter Pettigrew had no doubt informed the Dark Lord of his animagus form and the Death Eaters would be watching for him. Remus and other members of the Order were sensitive to his situation, but Snape went well out of his way to pour salt in his wounds with gleeful malice.

_Snape_. Sirius scowled as thought about childhood nemesis. Since the very first train ride to Hogwarts, Snape had shown a clear love for the Darks Arts which was evident to both him and James. They saw him for what he was, a greasy hair git who worshipped the Dark Arts. Sirius recalled the numerous times when Snape would attack them and show off his skills with dark spells. By the time they first faced off during the First Wizarding War, Snape had become a master of the Dark Arts and demonstrated it during their many battles together.

'_I don't care what Albus says,'_ he thought to himself as slumped into a nearby chair. _'A Death Eater is a Death Eater.'_

Albus and Remus repeatedly told him how Snape had turned spy for their side, but Sirius could not believe it. It had to be some type of trick. The man had sworn allegiance to Voldemort and no one leaves his service alive. Then he used his Slytherin skills to bypass going to Azkaban. Snape was a master of deceit and double talk. He had the Headmaster and Remus believing the lies that spilled from his mouth. But Sirius was too smart to be taken in by Snape and his lies.

As much as Sirius hated to admit it, Snape had been right about one thing. During the past few days, he and Harry were finally able to spend time together and talk. With the threat of being caught gone, he was finally was able to have real conversations with his Godson. Yet, there was still one little snag. As much as he liked the time they were now able to spend together, it not as much time as he would have liked. Molly kept Harry and his friends busy with helping her clean Grimmauld Place and working on their summer assignments. Sirius could not help but think Molly was still upset with him over his actions at the last meeting and at dinner. Sirius let out loud sigh and looked over to the hippogriff.

"Harry said he would like to come up and see you some time," Sirius told Buckbeak when the hippogriffs had finished eating. Buckbeak looked at wizard with his fiery orange eyes and tiled his head to one side. He gave Sirius a concerned look. Walking over to him, the winged animal knelt down beside the depressed wizard and Sirius started to gently stroke Buckbeak's head. There were so many thoughts running around in his head. He wanted to do so much, not just for the Order but for Harry as well. He wanted to give Harry a home, a family, a sense of security and safety, but he could not. He was prisoner. First in Azkaban and now as a prisoner in this decrepit and hated house. He wondered if he was going to be a prisoner for the rest of his life. A prisoner in a world he could see, but never touch.

Remus was sure to take it easy. As he made his way to his destination, he walked slowly, leaning on his cane to help support him. The few Muggles he had passed hardly gave him a second glance. All they saw was a man in a shabby suite walking with a cane. Even with the Wolfsbane potion and pain reliving potions, his body still pained him from the transformation. He was fine with the slow pace as he had a lot to think about regarding Harry. The images he witness at Number 4 painted an unwelcoming picture in his mind. He needed to speak to somebody.

He knew he could not speak to Sirius. The man took his role of Godfather seriously despite the many years he had spent in prison. He was protective of Harry, yes but he was also hindered by his emotions. Sirius refused to admit it, but his time in Azkaban did have an effect on his mental well being. It saddened Remus to see his friend still trapped in the past. His unyielding views about Snape were proof of that. Remus was afraid that his best friend would go straight for the Dursleys and truly earn a sentence in Azkaban or worse, the Dementor's Kiss.

The Weasleys had been an option. It was clearly evident they cared deeply for Harry. But again, he was afraid what would happen if he told them of his concerns. Like Sirius, Molly would descend upon the Dursley and by the time they got there, they would be nothing left of that family. And he was sure Arthur, always calm and collect, would have lost his composer when he heard what his friend had to say about the boy he considered a second son. The twins would use them as test subjects for their joke products and never undo any of the products effects. They saw themselves as Harry's older brother and it was that same duty that led them to fly Arthur's enchanted car all the way Surrey to get him.

There was Minerva. She was protective of Harry and had a good grasp on her emotions so she would not run off to hex the Dursleys. She had once told him that she had great reservations about the Headmaster leaving Harry with his relatives. Most likely, she would highly upset after hearing her former student's worries. After calming herself down, the target of her eventual angry would not the Dursley but Albus. Molly would go after him as well and he felt sorry for the man should he ever face the combined furry of Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley.

The Headmaster should have been a logical choice to talk to but the former Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher recalled the talks with Molly about how he never allowed them to take Harry for the summer. He always told them that Harry had to return to Privet Drive for the first few weeks of the summer. Remus knew Dumbledore kept things to himself regarding his plans and he was fine with it to a point but he hated he might be doing that with Harry. If there something amiss in that house, Remus would need irrefutable evidence to show the Headmaster.

Remus continued to contemplate the sensitive matter in his head as he continued to his destination. The decision to come here had been in his mind for several days, but the trip had to wait till after the full moon. He knew he should have waited till his strength had full returned but he knew he could not wait till then. Harry's safety and well being could be in jeopardy.

'_Here goes nothing,"_ Remus thought to himself as he knocked on the door and waited.

After several seconds, the sound of footsteps and a bolt being drawn back was heard. The door opened and Remus smiled at the scowling figure on the other side.

"Hello, Severus."

-Author's Note-

I look forward to your reviews for this chapter.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Sadly, I've had to deal with some unexpected family issues several of which were emotionally draining.

I hope you found this chapter interesting. I did have some worries about it. Mainly trying to keep Petunia in character while showing that deep, deep down, she does care for Lily as she expressed in her deleted scene in the _Deathly Hallows Part I._ Sirius wasn't too hard to do. Sadly, he is stuck in the past and the thirteen years he spent in Azkaban did scar him mentally. Minerva has always been protective of Harry ever since Dumbledore left him with the Dursleys. I thought it would be good to have her talk with Madam Pomfrey about Harry.

In the books, no one really seems to worry about Harry's mental health after the duel in the graveyard that much. To me, it only makes logical sense that Madam Pomfrey would be worried about his mental well being and propose he go see someone. No one is going to be fine after they witness a murder right in front of them. You probably already guessed where Remus was heading by the end. The next chapter will deal with them talking about Harry and his living conditions with the Dursleys. They're also going to touch upon their past .As for Harry; I'm going to speed up his growing connection with Voldemort.

I've yet to see _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II_ yet but from the clips I've seen so far on YouTube, I'm greatly impressed. I can't wait to see it.

So again, I hoped you liked the chapter, let me know what you think and till then, I thank you.


	14. Chapter Twelve, A Window to the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: All my thanks to my wonderful Beta, Alethea27. I continually amazed by all those who've added this story and myself to their story and author alerts. For fans of the loveable Weasley Twins, their concerned adoptive brother sides are well feature in this chapter. I don't think they got enough of that side of them shown in the books and movies as it should have been. There may be the feeling of slight Ron and Hermione neglecting but that's intentional I assure you. The title for this chapter comes from the same titled 7th track of the _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ soundtrack.

Chapter Twelve, A Window to the Past

When he opened his door and found the wolf on the other side, Severus felt conflicting emotions. Part of him wanted to slam the door right in his face. But the other part had a feeling he knew why he was here. Severus had not seen or spoken to Remus since the Order meeting several days ago. Remus had inferred that Severus was worried about Harry's living situation with his aunt and uncle and about the dangers that awaited him due to the Dark Lord and his trial.

Without a word, Severus opened the door and stood aside to allow Remus entry. Remus nodded to the Potions Master as he walked past him and into the small entry way. As he closed the door, he noticed the former professor looking around. Had Black accompanied his friend, Severus was positive the Marauder would have been making fun of his living conditions even before he walked across the threshold. Both he and Potter took pleasure in pointing out the negative aspects of his life in their youths. No comment came from Remus however.

"To what do I owe this pleasure," Severus asked as he walked into the small sitting room followed by Remus. He stood by the fireplace and crossed his arms. Remus merely stood by the small couch.

"Come now Severus," Remus said as he leaned on his cane, "no need to pretend you don't own that high IQ we both know you possess. I've come about Harry. And…I also believe you have a few questions for me as well."

Severus knew he was referring to him knowing about his feelings for Lily. He did not know if he wanted to talk about Lily with Lupin. The revaluation Remus made about knowing about his feelings for Lily had left Severus truly shaken. It was difficult talking about the women he had fallen in love with. His memories of the short happy times they shared together always led to the memory of calling her that horrid name. That one act destroyed not only their lives but her son's as well. Pushing the hurtful thoughts aside, Severus realized Remus had moved over to the largest of his book cases.

"You have quit the collection Severus," Remus said as he looked over the extensive collection of books and tomes. "I dare say you even put Hogwarts' Library to shame. Several of these titles are out of print and quite valuable."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't get paw prints over my possessions Lupin. As you said, several of them are quit valuable and irreplaceable."

Remus just smiled as he faced his former colleague. It slightly annoyed him that he never could bait the wolf like Black. Verbal comments never seem to affect him. If they did, he did not show it.

"I believe other matters pertaining to Potter brought you here."

"Yes. May I sit down?"

Severus gave a curt nod as he motioned for Remus to take a seat on the small couch while he took his usual chair.

The two wizards sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Severus did not know how to start the conversation. He had never had a truly civil conversation with the man before. To Severus, there was too much history between them. During their Hogwarts days, Severus never spoke to him unless it was to hurl a jinx at him or a discreet comment about his lycanthropy. With the end of the first war, they never saw each other until the Headmaster hired him for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Remus always acted politely towards him and spoke to him in a friendly manner, but he never returned the gesture. He spoke to the werewolf only when needed with the occasional mocking comments about his infliction.

"I'm afraid, Severus. I fear Harry's been severely neglected by his relatives," Remus suddenly stated which brought Snape out of his thoughts. "And that's the worst of what I fear. I saw several…I saw things at Number 4 which alarmed me. What I saw in that house made me realize how little I…we really know about his life during the summer holidays."

Severus noted Remus spoke with an almost hallowed tone. The man looked like he was becoming more haggard as he spoke. It was obvious to Snape that Lupin was still reeling from his monthly transformation. The man was sporting a few new scares across his face and He looked so weak that a simple stunning charm might have the same effect as the Killing Curse.

"Why come to me?" Severus asked as Remus he took a moment to collect himself. "Why not go to Black or Dumbledore?"

"I know how you felt about James but, I also know how you felt about Lily. I suspect that's part of the reason you were there that night. I have a feeling you saw just as much and more as I did. So Severus, is it true?" Is…is Harry being abused?"

"Yes," the Potions Master said simply.

The remaining color from Remus' face drained away. He would have slid right off the couch if he hadn't used his remaining strength to grip on the couch arm. Remus closed his eyes and placed his face in his hands, agony etched across it. Severus could feel the pity flowing from him and it made him feel uncomfortable. Rising, he went over to his small desk under the window and pulled open a draw to take out a glass phial.

"Here," he said as he held the phial to Remus. "It's a calming draft."

Remus took the offered potion and downed it in a one gulp. "Thank you," he said placing the empty phial down.

"I've failed Harry. How could I have been so blind? He told me he was being neglected and I didn't listen."

"Your concerns are well warranted, but you're not the only one who's failed Potter. I think the blame can be shared by several others included myself."

He saw Remus was giving him a knowing look and Severus turned his back on him and bowed his head. The next words he would say would be among the hardest he ever would say. Deep down, he wanted to keep them locked away so he would not feel the pain and guilt eat away at his soul. He especially never thought he would say then aloud and to Lupin of all people. Yet the ex-Defense teacher had already shown he could keep secrets, his feelings for Lily specifically. Letting out a deep sight, the Potions Professor raised his head and looked at Remus.

"You are correct in your assumptions about my personal feelings for Lily. I loved her and still do to this day. When the Headmaster told me that she had died and her son would need protection from the Dark Lord when he eventually returned, he asked me to protect him. I agreed but only after I made him swear not to tell anyone, Potter especially, about it. I should have seen the signs better then anyone. I've dealt with it more than the other houses combined."

"If I may, how did you come to be at Privet Drive?"

"The Headmaster," Severus answered. He hesitated for a moment, wondering how much he should tell Remus. "You cannot repeat what I tell you to anyone, especially Black."

"I swear Severus."

"Several days ago, the Dark Lord asked me to get closer to Potter. Despite his knowledge of my…disapproval of Potter, he instructed me to find a way of gaining his trust. He knew that after the events of the Triwizard Tournament Dumbledore would be on his guard regarding the boy and limit contact to him. I was to find a way of having the Headmaster put me in regular contact with him and slowly gain his trust. Once I had succeeded, I was to inform the Dark Lord and wait for his instructions."

"Regarding when you're to delivery Harry to Voldemort," Remus concluded. It was easy for the elder Order member to understand what Voldemort was planning. Voldemort knew he would have to be more cunning if he wanted Harry brought to him. The hardest part was getting Harry away from Dumbledore's protection. After the affair with Barty Crouch Jr. posing as Alastor Moody, the Headmaster was not going to allow just anyone near Harry.

Severus nodded. "The Headmaster had already been informed by Arabella of her misgivings about Potter's home life so he sent me to observe the Potter's home. Later, I was to inform the Dark Lord that I had been charged with watching Potter as the start of meeting his demands. It also allowed me not to jeopardize my position as a spy. I spent the better half of the next day at Privet Drive monitoring Potter and his family. And what I saw…"

His voice trailed away. He could not find the words to express what he saw. Each image that came to mind struck him in the stomach like a centaur's hoof. Looking in the mirror, he saw Remus had a look of distress on his pale face. Suddenly, he knew how he could tell what he saw without having to speak. Severus went over to the nearby book shelf and tapped his wand against a set of books to reveal a false panel that opened showing his personal Pensive.

"I stored my memory of that day in here for the Headmaster to view when I got back to Hogwarts," the Potions Master exclaimed as he sat the Pensive down before the former Marauder. "Go on."

Seeing the serious look on the man's face, Remus got the feeling the scenes he was about to witness were not going to be pleasant. With a solemn nod, Remus leaned over, placed his face into shimmering liquid, and entered the Pensieve.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right dear?" Molly Weasley asked as she placed her hand on Harry's forehead.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry burbled as she placed both hands on his cheeks.

Ron's mother was having them dedoxcify the dining room curtains after they became infested by a new cluster of the pests. Before they could apply the first spray of Doxycide, one of doxies flew up Harry's sleeve. He tried to shake it out to keep it from biting him but he could feel it traveling up his sleeve. Finally, it popped out the top, Ron sprayed it, and it fell to the floor. Unfortunately, Ron had sprayed Harry in the face with the Doxycide as well. In a coughing fit, Harry lost his balance and fell to the ground. Before Ron, his siblings or Hermione could help him up, Mrs. Weasley swooped down and helped him up and started checking to see if he was alright.

"You're sure the doxy didn't bite you? Fred, bring me the anti-doxy venom," she ordered as she started to roll up his sleeve."

"I'm not Fred, I'm-"

"This isn't the time Fred!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Mrs. Weasley, please…" Harry pleaded. "I'm alright. Trust me."

Molly did not pay attention as she looked all over his arm for any possible signs of doxy bites. When she had finished, she looked over Harry. "Well you do look a little pale and it seems the doxy didn't bite you…why don't you go on up and lay down for a bit? I'll have one of the boys come tell you when supper is ready."

Harry agreed if only to get away from Molly's suffocating hold. Leaving his friends, Harry headed up to his shared room. As he started to climb the stairs, Harry found himself gripping the rail to keep his balance which he attributed to the lack of sleep he had experienced every night. It took a lot of his energy to keep going, not to mention to make it appear that he was well rested thanks to the glamours his body was putting up. Every night, the dream of the long stone hallway plagued him now with no sound or flashes of light but always ending before he could open the large door at the end. The second round of dreams shifted between the night in the graveyard, his parents, the upcoming trial and the Wizarding Word finding out their beloved Boy Who Lived could not protect himself from his Muggle Uncle's attacks. .

He heard Kreacher's low grumbling coming from the drawing room as he reached the second floor and he continued on. He had no desire to see what the elf was up too. Harry could not help but get an uneasy feeling every time the elf skulled into a room. Lately, the ancient elf had taken to saving any Black relic he could get his hands on, much to Sirius' irritation. Every time his Godfather caught the elf trying to smuggle out a former passion of his parents, Sirius would snatch it away and rant about how horrid they had been both in person and personality. That got old really fast. While he could understand Sirius' dislike of his family's background, Harry could not help but think the man was acting in a reverse of his family's beliefs. Instead of hating Mudbloods and Muggleborns, the former Marauder had a severe hatred for any and all Dark Wizards, no matter what their blood status. During the time they spent together talking, it was very evident to Harry that his Godfather longed for the days of his youth before his imprisonment. Talk of James eventually led to comparisons between father and son with the son feeling increasing insecure with himself. Harry loved hearing about his dad but hated being compared to him and Sirius did not seem to understand that.

By the time he reached his room, Harry felt totally exhausted and collapsed on the covers. Gradually, his mind began to wonder. It wandered through scenes of his friends to his parents to Hogwarts and all the good times he had had. The images and feelings would not last long.

When Remus withdrew from the Pensieve, Severus was afraid the man was going to transform right there and then. His normally calm features where twisted in anger and his mouth was set in a vicious snarl. "How-Dare-They!"Remus forcibly said through clutched teeth. "If I ever get my hands on them-"

"You'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban. Which most likely wouldn't be too long if the Ministry condemns you to the Dementor's Kiss," Severus concluded.

The former Marauder looked at the Potions Master with a look that said he did not care about the consequences of his possible actions towards the Dursleys. But seeing the stern but knowledgeable expression in the onyx eyes brought the man back to earth. Falling back onto the couch, Remus accepted a small glass of amber liquid from Severus. After taking a taste, he found it was not Firewhisky but regular Muggle whisky.

"You stated Potter had already informed you about being neglected, but you didn't listen," Severus said as he sat in his chair besides the fire. "Can you please expand on that?"

Remus nodded and took another sip before starting. "Since Harry wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade during his third year, he would come and visit me. During our time together, we talked about many things, but the one area Harry pressed me for the most was information about his parents. He would engage me with hundreds of questions about them. At the time it thought it was perfectly understandable but later I noticed that for every question he had about James, he had five more about Lily. I could understand how he wouldn't know anything about his father, but I thought he would know about Lily since he was living with her sister. Yet I merely assumed that his aunt found it hard to talk about her sister. But now, I realize the signs were right there in front of me and I didn't see them."

The Potions Master set his glass down and steepled his fingers. "What are these signs you've already allured to?"

He was in a dimly light room. The only light came from the fire place on the far wall as the touches along the wall were unlit. Harry sat deep in thought for some time. Arching his hands, Harry noticed how long and spindly his fingers were as well as an unnatural white. All was well. Everyone had their orders and his plans were running smoothly. That news filled him with glee but it was a cold dark glee.

A knock at the door interrupted broke his concentration, causing his face to break out in a scowl. With a sudden wave of his hand, the door opened an in hurried a small hunch figure who jumped when the door slammed shut behind him. Harry narrowed his eyes as Pettigrew made his way over to him and bowed. Speaking in a high cold voice, Harry demanded to know what was so important to disturbed him.

Quivering, his servant stated that the message he had been waiting for had arrived and extended a sealed piece of parchment with a silver hand. Taking the scroll, another smile grew on his face for he felt he knew what the message was going to say. It was going to state that he had a new group of powerful allies to join him in his crusade. But as he read the response, his glee turned to pure anger. The offer of alliance had been denied. A wave of rage filled magic flooded the room, causing the fireplace and the barren touches to suddenly come alive in violent and roaring flames, throwing the entire chamber into light and searing heat. Fearing Harry's rage, Pettigrew ran from the room terrified. As the flames died down, Harry heard a low hiss and saw the large green snake slither to him from its resting place beside the throne he now saw he had been sitting on.

"_I must leave at once Nagini,"_ Harry stated in parseltongue. _"I must learn the reason for this insult."_

"_Am I to come?"_ the snake hissed.

"_No. You shall remain here, my friend, to act as my eyes. I shouldn't be gone too long. "_

"_Yes, master."_

As Harry the left to prepare for his journey, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a dusty and cracked mirror on the wall. Harry let out a scream as he saw Lord Voldemort looking back at him.

"Harry! Wake up Harry!"

Someone was shaking him. Harry awoke to find Fred and George looking down at him with worry on their faces.

"It's alright, Harry. It's us," George said as let go of Harry's shoulders.

"You alright, Harry?" Fred asked uneasily as Harry pushed himself up.

"Ye…yeah, Harry answered as he rubbed his forehead. His scar was burning slightly, just like it had the previous summer. He also felt the cool sweat that had formed on his forehead as well. "It…it was nothing, Just a bad dream."

The twins exchanged looks of uncertainty as Harry got up off the bed. "You were thrashing a lot when we came in," George stated.

"And you were sweating a lot too" Fred added.

"Not to mention your scar was really red," George said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And-"

"Guys stop!" Harry shouted as he dropped his head. He did not want to talk about the dream he had. How could he tell them he'd dreamt he was Voldemort? How would they react? They would think he was going crazy. No. No one could know. Harry suddenly realized how quit Fred and George had become. It was a rare occurrence when the Weasley twins were quiet. Looking up, he saw the twins were biting their lips and where wearing the same looks of worry on their faces. Harry felt a twinge of pain. Fred and George were only trying to make sure he was okay. As long as he known them, the twins were always there for him trying to make sure he was okay and help him if he needed it. "Fred, George, I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to yell," Harry apologized with a small smile. "It was just a simple bad dream. Nothing else."

Fred and George returned the smile but the action was not the trademark Weasley Twin smile. But neither one made another comment about the state they found their adopted brother in.

"Mum sent us to tell you supper is ready," George said as he went over and opened the door.

"And word to the wise, she's on the warpath again." Fred said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and led him out. "She walked in on Mundungus trying to hide another bunch of cauldrons and a suit of enchanted armor in the scullery. She went to hex him and then the suit came alive and started to swing it's axe and Mum had to blast the thing to stop it 'cause Mundungus didn't know how to stop it in the first place."

"So now he's got a nice little bump on his forehead and Mum's one step away for hexing the next person who sneezes," George concluded as he placed his arm around Harry.

Harry let out a light laugh as he allowed the twins to lead him down to the kitchen. Only a small part of him was looking forward to the meal. While he loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking, Harry found himself notable to eat much and it was not due to the third and fourth helpings he was always served. His stomach had been acting up and it made it difficult to eat everything that was placed in front of him. Harry just attributed it to his worries about the trial and Voldemort.

'_An upset stomach and constant tried feelings are nothing to worry about,"_ Harry thought to himself.

"…And during all that time, he never talked about his relatives. Whenever I would ask him about them, he never gave me a complete answer. He never went into detail about them. All he ever told me was his aunt was a member of several community groups and his uncle worked for a firm that made drills. Harry never said anything about family holidays or anything like that."

"A classic sign," Severus sighed. "Abused children refrain from talking about their living situations. They're afraid that if they let slip any possible hint of the abuse that their abuser will find out."

For the past several hours, the two wizards had sat and had the difficult task of discussing the Boy Who Lived and the abuse he most likely had been suffering at the hands of his relatives. It had been a highly difficult subject to talk about and the more they talked about it, the more they realized Harry had been showing signs as early as his First year. Yet in the time they spent talking, neither one brought up the subject of Lily.

"Merlin…," Remus sighed. "What do we do now Severus? Do we go to Albus? The Weasleys? Do we…say something to Harry first?"

Rising, Severus poured himself another drink. By now the whisky tumbler was nearly empty. "We can't confront Potter as of now. If we do, he'll deny everything and shut everyone out. As for the Headmaster, I think it best if we go to Minerva first."

"Minerva?" Remus asked.

"A few days ago, I spoke to her about this matter and she was not pleased. Apparently she had severe misgivings about the Dursley since the first time she laid eyes on them. After that, the _three of_ us will go to the Headmaster. We should do that before informing the Weasleys. Going to them without Dumbledore will do more harm than good especially when Molly hears about this. She'll do more harm to the boy then good trying to comfort him.

"True. What about Sirius?" Remus asked cautiously. "He'll not be pleased if he feels we've left him out of this."

Remus had hit upon a good point. Sirius Black could just as dangerous to tell as Molly Weasley. "While he is Potter's Godfather, we both know if he hears about even the slightest mistreatment of the boy at the hands of his uncle and aunt, he'll recklessly seek them out and truly earn a place in Azkaban and the Dementor's Kiss. He needs to be told in the presence of the Headmaster so he can restrain him from acting on his first careless impulse."

"That's true," the elder Gryffindor acknowledged. It was a hard truth but one he knew was true.

"I think that's enough for now Lupin. We'll make arrangements to meet with Minerva and go from there to take the matter to Dumbledore. He _needs _to be told before Black or the Weasleys. After that, he can figure out the best way of informing Black and the Weasleys and the best way of approaching the subject with Potter."

"Very well," Remus replied as he rose. "I should be getting back to Grimmauld Place. Would you like to come for supper? Molly's making pork chops tonight?"

"Not tonight," Severus answered as he led Remus to the door. "I have other _matters_ that require my attention."

Remus nodded, knowing the man was referring to matters relating to Voldemort. He knew it was better not to press the matter. He knew the Potions Master walked a dangerous path.

Neither one spoke as Severus led them into the small entry way. Severus opened the door for Remus. After each man gave a courteous nod to the other, Remus walked out. Just as the door was about to close, Remus turned back and called out, "Severus."

"Yes?"

"She cared a great deal for you, too. It took her some time but she was able to forgive you for _that_ day. I know she's thankful for everything you've done so far for her son."

Severus was too stunned to reply. He just watched as the Remus gave him another nod and started down the street, still using cane for support. Once he had turned the corner and was out of sight, Severus finally closed the door and returned to the sitting room. He did not sit down. Rather, he walked over to the fireplace gazed into the flames of the fire he had created some time ago. His mind was a whirlwind of information. She had forgiven him. He wondered what may have been had he known that before hand and what their future may have been like. Suddenly, Severus felt his Dark Mark come alive. Its sensation told him the Dark Lord wanted to speak with him immediately and privately. Occluding the events of the past few hours, he apparated to the dark wizard's side.

-Arthur's Note-

As always, I look forward to your reviews.

Finally saw Deathly Hallows Part II. It rocked. Overall, 95/100.

Sorry it took a while to get this posted. My family had some serious issues come up and that took a lot of my time.

I also had a bout of writer's block when it came to Remus and Severus discussing Harry. I didn't know if I wanted to talk through every single detail or not. In the end, I figured that many of the facts are already well known by you, the readers, so I concluded to have Remus bring up the details he did and leave the rest to the imagination for now. Many of those matters will be discuses in greater detail in the later chapters. I also had to fine tune the how to bring Harry under Severus' care part so it made sense. And as you may have guessed, I have a thing with Fred and George. They will come to play a big part in the near future.

Next chapter, the all special Death Eater and Voldemort chapter! The main plot of the chapter: Voldemort and Severus travel to Transylvania and meet with the Vampire Count and Vampire Lords. The next chapter may be a while but do hang on. I think it will be well worth the wait.

So as always, I thank you.


	15. Important Author's Message

To my loyal readers,

I'm very sorry to say this is not a new chapter.

I'm also greatly sorry there's been a great lack of updates for this and my other works. I want you all to know that I have not given up writing. Real life has dealt me and my family some hurting blows in the last few months.

The worst of which happened to me just recently. My computer's hard drive crashed and I had to restart it all over. As a result, I lost a many of my pervious works. And that includes all the work I had done for next chapters of _California__Here__We__Come_and _Enigma_. I am sorry. I know that many of you have been patiently waiting for the next chapters of these stories.

I'm trying to find as many as my files as possible and hopefully get back on to my writings. As of now, it appears that I will have to start all over again with these two chapters. This means it may be quite a while for new updates.

Once again, I am truly and greatly sorry. I hate knowing all of you have been waiting patiently for me to update. I wish I had not created this mess but I had no idea something like this would ever happen in the first place because of one simple update.

You have my promise that I will work as hard as I can to get everything back up and going.

Until then, you have my deepest regrets and thanks,

GrandMoff Ambrius


	16. Chapter Thirteen A Many Headed Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

**Important A/N**: Thanks my Beta, Alethea27 for all her help in editing and to all you readers who patiently waited for this new chapter. I hope you all had a pleasant holidays. I had originally planned for this to be added in time for Halloween but then I started to have my computer issues and you know the rest of the story. All the information concerning the vampires is of my own creation. Voivode is an old Slavic word that translates into English as prince or duke and can also mean a governor of a province or appointed area. The title of this chapter is from the description of the Dark Arts given by Professor Snape in the _Half Blood Prince_.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen A Many Headed Monster

Alone in one of the many dark cells of Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange sat huddled in the corner. Time had deteriorated her mind just as it had her once glamorous looks. The once prominent beauty had hallowed and become waxen. Her finger nails had grown and now resembled claws. A wild mess of black hair had replaced the once luxurious ebony hair. But her appearance was n7ot a concern to her. As she sat in her gray and dirty prisoner's uniform, the eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black looked at the mark that had been burned onto her skin.

It stood against her pale skin. The symbol of her utter devotion and dedication. She traced its shape with her long, dirty finger nail. For the past thirteen years, the black skull with the protruding snake had lain dormant but that changed. Over the course of the past year, the Mark slowly grew in strength until just a few short weeks ago, it suddenly flared to life causing her to let out a high pitch cackle of glee. Had it not been for the strong Anti-Apparition wards that covered her cell, Bellatrix would have answered the call. How she craved to be at her master's side once more and Bellatrix knew that moment would come soon enough.

While the other so called loyal Death Eaters went into hiding after his apparent downfall and others, like her simpering brother-in-law, claimed they were forced into his service, Bellatrix proudly proclaimed her loyalty to the Dark Lord and was one of the few tying to find him and return him to power. Unlike the weaker ones, the eldest Black daughter was more then willing to servre her sentence in Azkaban because she knew she would be rewarded for her loyalty.

That time was coming soon. When it finally flared back to life, Bellatrix knew it would just be a matter of time before the Dark Lord brought down the walls of Azkaban. But he never came that night or the next. Bellatrix was not worried. If the Dark Lord wanted to wait for the right moment to release her, fine. She could wait a little while longer.

A suddenly burning twinge sized he left forearm causing her Mark to come alive. The sensation lasted only for a moment before it faded away. Lifting her head, Bellatrix looked up to her cell's small window and let out a mad cackle of glee.

* * *

"I must say Lucius, it is a very flattering gift," Cornelius Fudge said the blond wizard seated across from him in his office.

"Come now Minister," Lucius began with a wave of his hand, "I'm happy to do so. The Malfoy fortune is considerably vast and I'm happy to put it towards such causes."

The gift in question was a large magical portrait banner of the Minister. Lucius had it created to help boost Fudge's already inflamed ego. It was just one of the many gifts Lucius had bestowed on the Minster in the past few weeks. It was how the aristocratic wizard had been able to obtain his significant influence within the inner workings of the Ministry. With those gifts Lucius had been able to get close to Fudge and offer his humble advice to the man. Now, that influence was going to help his master rid the Wizarding World of Mudbloods and Blood Traitors and return Pure Blood Wizards to their rightful place in the world.

"Now all I have to do is figure out where to place it," Fudge said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin.

"If you ask me," Lucius began in his subtle tone, "I think it would look spectacular hanging in the Atrium. That way, all who come to the Ministry will be able to see it and be reassured that your position as Minister is sound and steadfast against Albus Dumbledore's false accusations."

"Yes. Yes. It would look spectacular hanging in there," the Minister answered with elation. "I'll have Magical Maintenance see to it at once."

Lucius offered an obsequious smile, inside, the blond Death Eater smiling with as much smugness as Fudge was radiating. _'How easy it is to fool the weak minded,'_ he thought to himself as he gazed at the silver snake head of his walking stick as the Minister fumbled with a memo to send to the Head of Magical Maintenance.

"Tell me Minister," Lucius began in a casual tone, "how goes your attempts in getting rid of your little _doxy problem?"_

Cornelius propped himself conceitedly in his chair. While the Minister's crusade against Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter was well known in the halls of the Ministry, it was not something mentioned out loud. As such, the entire affair was talked about as a rather bad case of Doxy infestation. "Oh that's going well. The current treatment for the oldest one does seem to be working even though the pest does appear to be extremely stubborn in succumbing to it. But I'm certain that given plenty of time, the treatment will deliver the expected results."

"And the other pest?"

"I have something special in mind for that problem."

Fudge's smug answer sparked Lucius' interest. He determined that there was more to the Minister answer and he was certain that the Dark Lord would want to know everything the man had in store for the Potter boy.

"Really Minister?" Lucius asked in a mock sense of awe. As he leaned forward, the head of his walking stick practically in Fudge's face. "How so?

"It's quit ingenious really if I do say so myself."

As Cornelius went on to describe his plans, Lucius paid strict attention so he could relate everything in full to the Dark Lord.

* * *

Deep within the Ministry's Archives, Thaddeus Nott sat surrounded by numerous stacks of books and bundles of aged parchment. After finishing scanning the aged pages of the book before him, Nott closed it and added it to the large pile of items he had spent the past few hours going through. He had made some progress but he still had a long way to go before he had finished. The Dark Lord had tasked Nott to find as much information as he could about a magic from the Dark Ages and forbade him to mention the direct details to anyone.

Thaddeus had been chosen mainly due to his interest and knowledge of obscure magics and this particular piece of magic was largely believed by many to be just a legend. But the Dark Lord was confident that it was real. Since many believed it to be a legend, tangible information about the subject was hard to come by. Thaddeus had searched the bookstores of Knockturn Alley but found little that would aid him. He eventually realized that there would only be three places in Wizarding Britain were he could find any type of real information for the Dark Lord. Those places were the Ministry's Archives, the Hogwarts Library and the private library of the Hogwarts Headmaster.

There was no way he could get access to the latter two, but Thaddeus had been granted access to the usually off limits Ministry's Archives thanks to Lucius' influence and he had been left alone to go through the vast collection on his own. As he scanned over the number of material he had gathered, Thaddeus spied a large leather bounded volume entitled _The Darkest Works of the Darkest Ages Archives_. It was twenty minutes later that Nott came across a passage that made his eyes widen. The passage detailed exactly what the Dark Lord was after and how Nott could limit his search more directly.

As he started to write down the information, a piercing voice came from amidst the long series of book shelves. "Aren't you finished yet?" Bethany Ulrich asked as she neared Nott's cluttered table.

"That's none of your concern," Nott answered looking up from the tome. "This isn't like looking up some simple hex. This practical brand of dark magic is from the time of Merlin and, as I'm sure as you recall from your History of Magic classes, many of those brands of magic have been lost for centuries. Records about them are extremely scarce."

Bethany rolled her eyes at the explanation. "Why the Dark Lord wishes to waste his time hiding and sending the likes of Lucius off to toady up to the Minister and you to breathe in dust is beyond me."

"Well it's not your place to question the Dark Lord's actions."

"But still," Bethany huffed as she crossed her arms, "wasting his time having that old fool Dumbledore dragged through the mud and fixating on that Potter brat is more time he could be using to getting rid of Muggleborns and other filth. Just find Potter and kill him. I would think the Dark Lord would have learned _something_ from that whole Triwizard Tournament fiasco."

Thaddeus shot up and reached for her left arm and pulled back the sleeve to reveal her Dark Mark before doing the same to his. "The Mark is a sign of obedience and loyalty. It means we do not dare to question any of the Dark Lords plans," Nott hissed. "If he were to hear you say such things, you would be dead before you knew he had even drawn his wand."

"Alright I get it," Bethany said as she pulled back her arm. Anyway, Lucius sent me to find you and let you know that when he's done with Fudge, he's coming down here to see you."

"Very well," Thaddeus replied with a small nod and returned his attention back to the archive. Bethany simply huffed and left.

As the two Death Eaters went about their business, neither one of them were aware of the figure hidden on the other side of the bookshelf who had witnessed their entire conversation. Quietly and quickly, they hurried out of the Archives through the other entrance, not certain as to what to do with the information they now held.

* * *

In the traditional Death Eater manner, Severus apparated to the Dark Lord's side in a cloud of billowing black, his mind completely occluded and quickly saw that they were in an unfamiliar rocky area. The Dark Lord was standing with his back to him, cladded in his hooded black robe. Nagini was nowhere to be seen. He fell to his knee and waited to be acknowledged, noticing the high cold wind that whipped about.

"Come Severus, rise," Voldemort instructed.

Doing son, Severus quickly took in where his Dark Mark had brought him. They were standing near a rocky ledge with a vast dark forests sprawled out below them with a river cutting through it. Before him were high snowcapped mountains. It was evident they were not in Britain.

"The Carpathians are quit majestic aren't they, the Dark Lord commented to the Potions Master.

'_The Carpathians?'_ Severus thought in disbelief behind his shields. _"We're in Romania?'_

"Have you ever been to Transylvania, Severus?"

"I can't say I have my Lord."

"A pity. It's quite a beautiful country. I myself spent several years here after I had left Hogwarts. I studied and learned much here about many forms of obscure of magic."

Voldemort motioned for Severus to come and stand beside him and Severus did so. With the heavy hood up, Snape was unable to make out the snake like face that was hidden in shadow. The absent of the scarlet eye told him that the Dark Lord had his eyes closed in thought. Finally after several minutes, the scarlet eyes opened and looked over to the Potions Master.

"The alliance I sought with the vampires was denied Severus. I'm here to find out why. And I sense you would like to know why I chose to include you."

"I am a little curious my Lord," Snape answered, "but am honored that you selected me."

Placing his white spindly hand on Snap's shoulder, Voldemort smiled. "I know I can count on not only your loyalty Severus, but also your candor. Something we both know Lucius lacks at times."

"My Lord," said with an expected humbled bow of his head.

With that, the Dark Lord tightened his hold on the Head of Slytherin and disapparated.

"Our decision stands mortal. Your request for a treaty is denied."

The words of Carandini, Voivode of Italy were stated in a deep voice. Alongside him sat the other twelve vampires that composed the Thirteen Vampire Lords whom governed a vampire population throughout the world. Each sat in a high black throne with a banner depicting each Lord's coat of arms below them.

Severus never thought he would find himself standing in the Grand Vampire Throne Room. Very few mortals, wizard or Muggle, had been given this honor. To Severus, the throne room and the castle was like one of the old Muggle vampire movies he would watch with Lily when they were younger. The high vaulted ceiling was supported by large stone columns. High gothic windows opened out to the rugged peaks of the Carpathians. The light of candles and the large fireplace on the far side of the room filled the room. Carandini's appearance greatly reminded Severus of Abraxas Malfoy. He had a strong face, dark piercing eyes and a highly defined aristocratic manner. Instead of a full beard, Carandini wore a long white mustache which was the same snowy white as his swept back hair.

"But why?" the Dark Lord demanded as he stood confidently before the gathering of vampires. Severus stood behind him obediently, taking in everything so he could show Dumbledore later. "Why have you rejected my offer? I believe I deserve a reason."

"First of all, you did not see fit enough to seek an alliance with this council in your first bid for power," began Carridean, Voivode of Canada. Lean and cadaverous with saturnine looks and a neatly trimmed mustache, Carridean gazed hard at Voldemort. "No. Rather, you went and enlisted the most gullible of vampires to your cause."

"As a result, many our kind were once again hunted down and destroyed even though we had no part in your plans," continued Shadix, Voivode of Japan as he steepled his fingers. Shadix had elongated features and wore a rich red and purple kimono. He wore his hair pulled back into a traditional topknot with the rest falling down well past his waist. "After the bloodshed had ceased, we were able to prove to your leaders that we had not consummated an allegiance with you, _Riddle_," sneered Shadix.

Voldemort's shoulders stiffened. The way Shadix had spoken his true name was like slap across the face. That one act made it clear that the Vampire Lords did not think he was the all grand wizard he presented himself to be.

"But perhaps we should thank you for your stupidity," stated Villaris, the Voivode of Mexico. "Your Ministry opened up negotiations between our two sides after they learned we had played no part. As such, we have been able to manage our own affairs without interference."

Voivode Creighton of America chuckled as he smiled. To Severus, Creighton was the oppositeof Carridean with a noticeable exception. While both wore a similar mustache, Creighton looked like a bloated leech that had just fed. "We have gained acceptance and have not faced the hatred as the werewolves face in your country. And we no longer have to fear retaliation for our feedings. We just promised to limit our feedings to just a few times a month."

"And you do not see that as an insult," Voldemort interjected. "If you join me, I can promise you all the Muggles you can feast upon. You will be allowed to freely multiply and no longer fear being hunted down."

It was evident to Snape that the Dark Lord had been fighting an uphill battle; he had lost and did not wish to acknowledge it. The Vampire Lords clearly knew it as well and were enjoying seeing the dark wizard squirming. They did not believe any of the Dark Lord promises and why should they? Similar promises were made to the werewolves, but Severus knew they would not be kept. As he watched the Dark Lord's body language, it was easy for him to see the dark wizard had had enough. He had not been given a good enough answer in his twisted mind. His hand clenched the handle of his yew wand, but he was unable to use it. Since they were already dead vampires were unaffected by magic, but being dark beings also, they held powers of their own.

Before anyone else could speak, the rich dark voice of Belasko, Voivode of Romania and King of the Vampires rang out. "You will not win the coming war. You will fail as you did before. And we have no wish to be on the losing side of a war. So when the time comes, we shall simply wait the bloodshed out."

"So you all believe Harry Potter will defeat me!" Voldemort seethed, anger flaring up in his scarlet eyes. "That's your great reason for rejecting my offer of power! I am far stronger than a simple child. Especially one born to a dirty blood Mublood!

It took all of Severus' self-control to keep from casting the Cruciatus or worse at the Dark Lord.

"A child who succeeded in defeating you ,Tom Riddle, already once when he was just over a year old. And when the time comes, he will did so once again," Belasko said. "All of your strengths and skills mean nothing. In the end, we know that you fear the boy."

Voldemort's anger finally erupted. "I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time! I fear nothing! I will kill Harry Potter and all those who stand in my way!" He looked at the council of vampires and looked pointedly at Belasko and added, "If you believe I shall not succeed this time then you're all fools, but none greater than you."

Before Severus or Voldemort knew it, Belasko had leaped from his throne and swooped down on the dark wizard. The Vampire King had Voldemort by the throat and was lifting him off the ground with ease. Staying true to his character, the Potions Master had drawn his wand but did not attack. None of the other vampires moved. They merely looked upon the scene with mild indifference.

"You are no Lord," Belasco declared. "You _were_ once a mortal named Tom Marvolo Riddle who came to this country to try to unlock the secrets of immortality. But even then we could sense what you had done to yourself in the name of immortality. We know you've broken the most scared of laws before more than once you tried to discover our secrets. Your shattered soul is proof of that. And now you dare challenge our, _my_, final and absolute judgment? You are even more foolish than those who follow you."

Severus just watched as the Lord of All Vampires hurled Voldemort across the room and into the wall.

"My Lord!" Severus shouted as he raced to the man's, if he could be called that, side. But as he bent down, Voldemort brushed his offer of help away as he stood. His snake like features scowled as he faced the vampires.

"I _will_ defeat Harry Potter, I promise you that. Then with no one to defy me, I shall rule the Magical and Muggle worlds as I see fit. And all those who did not see fit to join me will find that that it was the poorest decisions they ever made!"

With that he stormed out of the throne room with Severus right behind him. Belasko smiled darkly and said, "Poor deluded fool."

* * *

After Apparating away from the castle, Severus found himself standing on the rocky ledge once again with the Dark Lord's back to him. Somewhere in the valley below a wolf howled. Severus made sure not to address the Dark Lord for he knew he would be on the receiving end of a prolonged Cruciatus Curse. After several minutes had passed, the Death Eater turned spy decided to be the loyal follower he was perceived to be.

"My Lord…?"

"I grow weary of these setbacks Severus. It appears that I'm losing my touch at not foreseeing such possible outcomes."

"My Lord, I must protest," Severus interjected. "In all my life, I have known no other wizard to possess such a skill."

"Not even Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked turning to face Snape.

"Dumbledore is always blinded by his flawed belief that there is the possibility of good in everyone," Snape scoffed. "And as the greatest wizard of them all once said to me, there is no good or evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it."

Voldemort smiled. "Still, do you not think it odd that I never thought to assume the vampires would not agree to join me?"

"It is not your fault my Lord. From what I witnessed, it's apparent the vampires have become weak. The Thirteen Lords fear that if they were join you and you were somehow fail to gain control of the Wizarding Word that the protection they have from their treaty will become null and void. That would mean the once mass persecution of their kind would return."

"Your follower is a very perceptive. Fortunately, I'm not as narrow minded as the rest," a voice called out to them. Turning, the two wizards saw a vampire wearing a long black cloak step out of the shadows and come towards them. Severus knew who this vampire was, the Voivode of Australia, Lord Roxburgh. His similar features made Severus think how students often thought _he_ was a vampire. He exuded a strong militaristic quality as he stood with ridged posture. His long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a few stray strands framing his angular face. He wore black gloves and a single golden ring hung from his left ear.

"Lord Roxburgh," Voldemort addressed him with a small smile before he turned to Snape. "Severus, I need to talk with Voivode Roxburgh about salvaging my plans. You're assistance here is finished my friend. Return to your current duties. I shall call upon you later."

"As you wish my Lord," Snape answered with a bow.

Without another word, the two were gone. Roxburgh had transformed into a bat, an ability that only the strongest of vampires possessed, and flew off into the night with the Dark Lord flying after him. The Potions Master waited until they were completely out of sight before he could act. Drawing his wand, Severus summoned his Patronus. Once the silver doe appeared, he provided the message he wanted it to deliver and sent it off. Then grabbing hold of his robe and sweeping it about him, Severus disapparated without a sound.

* * *

Miles away, in a picturesque village, Severus Snape found himself sitting in the local bar. The bar was crowded but not noisy and most of the patrons were Muggles. He sat in a corner booth near the roaring fireplace with a large mug of local brew and went over the events of the last hour. It was apparent that Roxburgh was willing to go against the other Vampire Lords and join the Dark Lord in his campaign of horror. Having werewolves fight for him was one thing, but vampires as well? He did his best to suppress the shudder he got just thinking about the situation.

As he took a long sip of his drink, his onyx eyes caught sight of the companion he was meeting enter the bar and make his way over to his table. Severus saw he kept his hand in his coat pocket where no doubt he kept wand. Upon reaching the table, the young man did not sit down right away. He remained standing, keeping hold of his hidden wand as he asked, "What was the flavor that ruined Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

"Vomit," Severus answered correctly.

His visitor relaxed and let go of his wand. That was the correct answer that told him the man before him was the real Severus Snape and not an imposture.

"Professor Snape," he said with a smile.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus replied to Charlie Weasley as he motioned for a drink for his former pupil and fellow Order member.

-Author's Note-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, I look forward to all your opinions.

Again, I'm so sorry this chapter took over three months to get put up but you know what life can do to your plans. I hope it was worth the wait.

As I said before, the information about the vampires is of my own creation. I did a lot of research and my vampire world was mainly influenced by the hierarchies of the Catholic Church and Galactic Empire from Star Wars. The Vampire Lords are based on actors who have portrayed Dracula. The ones I have mentioned are as follows:

Carandini – Sir Christopher Carandini Lee

Carridean - John Carradine

Shadix – Glen Shadix (He did not play Dracula but a character called Tso Lan who was modeled on him)

Villaris – Carlos Villarias

Creighton - Creighton Chaney (Lon Chaney Jr.)

Roxburgh – Richard Roxburgh

Belasko – Bela Blaskó (Bela Blaskó)

I plan on doing more with the vampires later on as well as Nott's project too.

In the next chapter I'll get back to Harry and Snape and their relationship.

Till then, I wish you the best.


	17. Chapter Fourteen Gathering Green Skies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

Important A/N: Thanks my Beta, Alethea27 for all her help in editing and to all you readers who patiently waited for this new chapter. I dedicate this chapter to you.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen Gathering Green Skies

In the days since he arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry felt more confined and isolated than at Privet Drive. Sirius' ancestral home, despite its vertical characteristics, had a definite enclosed feeling to it. Ever since the incident with the doxy, Mrs. Weasley was hovering around Harry more than usual. Hermione was constantly telling him that he and Ron that they should be concentrating on getting their summer assignments finished before the nest term started. Worse of all, Harry was nowhere closer to knowing Voldemort's plans than before the Order retrieved him. Even though Mrs. Weasley had allowed Harry to be told the general mission of the Order of the Phoenix, he had hoped to learn more. Yet any discussion of Order business around Harry and his friends was swiftly struck down by the Weasley Matriarch. Fred and George had not tried to use their Extendable Ears to eavesdrop when the Order met since the incident with Crookshanks.

Harry had thought about going to his Godfather and Remus for information but that idea did not work out. Sirius always seemed to be holed up in his parents' bedroom with Buckbeak, showing up at meals, helping out with cleaning and going through his family heirlooms. The time they did get to sped together Sirius would go on about James and their days at Hogwarts. Remus was still recovering from his monthly transformation and had not regained his full strength back. Whenever Harry brought up the subject, Remus assured them that the Order had everything well in hand and not to worry about it.

'_Why won't they let me help?'_ he thought as he gazed out the library's window_. 'It's me Voldemort wants to kill. My blood he took so he could return. I deserve to know what he's trying to steal. I don't care what Ron's mom said; I'm not some little child.'_

Harry slammed his hand on the windowsill in a rage, the sound echoing in the empty room. For a moment Harry was glad he was alone. He did not want to worry his friends or lash out at them if they tried to inquire what was wrong like he had already done. Hermione had manage to wrangle Ron and his siblings into working on their summer work, but Harry had managed to evade her by saying he was going to talk to Sirius about his upcoming trial. She let him go, telling him that everything would work out in his favor and she would give him the research she had done for him to look over later.

His trial was the other matter that was preoccupying his mind. Despite the reassurance of Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Mr. Weasley and everyone else, Harry still had grave doubts about the possibility of his returning to Hogwarts. If Fudge was truly tightening his control over the Ministry and asserting his influence over the officials, Harry feared things would not go in his favor. He was told that Dumbledore was confident that the charges against him would be dropped. Hearing that was one thing but Harry wanted to hear it from the Headmaster himself. The Headmaster had come to Number 12 several times and each time, he hadn't made any attempt to see or talk to Harry.

'_Why wouldn't the Headmaster want to talk to me? He can't really be mad at me for using magic outside of school, especially after all the stuff he let slide over the years at Hogwarts.'_ Feeling his head starting to ach, Harry began to rub his temples. _'Maybe it's because of all the stuff in the papers? But he truly couldn't hold me responsible for everything the Prophet has been saying about him? That's all Fudge's doing. Maybe if I hadn't allowed Rita Skeeter to write all that rubbish about me maybe, maybe Fudge would have listened to reason. Or else he thinks I can't really stand up against Voldemort after all."_

As his mind started to fill with worries of doubt and fear, Harry stared out of the window, not really focusing on anything in-particular. In the past, Dumbledore had always praised Harry for showing more bravery than men far older than he had ever shown when facing Voldemort. But now Harry seriously doubted those praises. The more he thought about the Headmaster's possible lack of faith in him, the more his head ache seemed to grow. Every day, it seemed to take Harry more and more energy just to get up out of bed and take a single step. Harry was plagued by feelings of exhaustion and disorientation. Luckily, he was able to use glamours to mask it from everyone unaware of the great strain he was placing on his magical core by constantly keeping them up.

"Why can't anything ever be simple for me?" Harry sighed out loud.

"Then you wouldn't be the hero," an amused voice came from behind him.

Turning, he saw Ginny standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a small smile on her face. Seeing her smiling face, Harry felt most of his worries disappear but his feelings that he had let the Headmaster down were still present. "Hi Ginny."

"Hi Harry," she said as she walked over and sat down on the small couch. She motioned to the spot next to her and Harry sat down next to her. "How're you doing?"

"Fine I guess. Can't seem to get rid of this headache though," he said as he reached up to rub his temple but began to rub his scar instead. "How's the studying going?"

"Oh fine," Ginny answered with a smile. "Hermione is giving Ron the _'Do your homework now; don't leave it to the last minute like you usually do speech and you need to do some actual studying because our O.W.L.'s happen this year and they'll determine what classes we can take for the next two years and our future careers' _speech."

"Sounds like Hermione," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"And Ron is telling her to calm down and that there's over eight months until the exams are given."

"Definitely sounds like Ron," Harry said with a smirk.

Ginny laughed as she brushed a strand of hair and pushed it behind her ear. "And Fred and George are having a time teasing Hermione. They say that there's a code when it comes to multiple choice questions, you never choose the same letter if the last three questions were that letter."

"I imagine Hermione isn't too happy about that," Harry stated.

"Oh no," Ginny answered. "She asked them if it's so easy to cheat on one's O.W.L.'s then how come they didn't come out with all Outstandings?"

The sound of twin cracks suddenly filled the room.

"Who says the only way to measure one's intelligence is by mere tests alone?" A grinning George asked from behind Harry.

"Perhaps we're so intelligent that there's no way it can be measured by traditional means?" A similarly grinning Fred asked from behind his sister.

"You two," Ginny exclaimed as she slapped her brothers on the arms in a way that made Harry think of their mother.

With a quick nod to each other, the twins took Harry and Ginny by the arm and steered them up off the couch. "Come on you two love birds," George exclaimed, causing both Harry's and Ginny's cheeks to grow pink in embarrassment.

"Mum says it's time for supper," Fred concluded as they stepped out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Alright, alright," Harry replied as he tried to loosen George's grip.

"Yah," Ginny mirrored Harry's moves. "You two are almost as bad as Mum."

* * *

As they descended down the stairs, they met up with Ron and Hermione who were having one of their spirited conversations about Ron's study habits or lack thereof. Both Harry and Ginny knew better than get involved in the discussion while the twins helped fan the feud. Entering the kitchen, they saw Mrs. Weasley busy at the stove stirring a boiling pot of spaghetti noodles while Remus was setting the table. Seated at the far side of the table, talking quietly were Mr. Weasley and his eldest son Bill. Bill had just recently moved back from Egypt and was staying at the Burrow while the rest of his family stayed at Number 12. Sirius was absent, as usual.

"Harry, good to see you," Bill said when he caught sight of the Boy Who Lived and shook his hand.

"You too Bill," Harry replied. "How's it working at Gringotts?"

"It's ok," he answered as he sat down next to his dad and Harry and Hermione sat on the opposite side. "Ever since I transferred to the Diagon Alley office, they've been shuffling me from one department to another. There's not much demand for Curse Breakers in London."

"And thank Merlin for that," chimed in Mrs. Weasley as she placed a bowl of salad on the table. "Breaking curses just so you can find some silly gems is too dangerous."

Bill rolled his eyes at the age old argument. "Come on, Mum we've been through. I know what I'm doing. Besides you seem to forget that I got all Outstandings in both my O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s."

His mother just huffed as she wiped her hands with her apron. "Still, I hope they give a better job and I still think you should do something with that hair of yours. It's so unprofessional to have hair like..."

"Mum, one more mention of my hair and I'll go find a job in Hungry working with the Horntails."

Everyone knew Bill was not serious; he had threatened his mother with worse in the past. Molly knew this and just shook her head before she turned back to the stove. Bill smiled before he turned back to Harry. "So Harry, you ready for your O.W.L.'s this year?"

To be honest, Harry had not thought much about his upcoming fifth year exams. He was more concerned if he was going to be able to attend school and not get attacked by Voldemort somewhere between Platform Nine and Three Quarters and the Hogwarts gates. "I think so," Harry mumbled as Remus sat a large plate of slice bread and took a seat next to him.

"The main thing Harry is not to panic over them," Bill told him. "They may seem like a big thing but there not all that bad. They do a pretty good job getting you ready for them during the year anyway.

"That's true," Remus said. "Hogwarts teachers do everything in their power short of cheating trying to make sure the students pass. Trust me; you're going to notice it the very first day."

Hermione then took over the topic and began to rattle on about her plans to get ready for the exams and how she was already thinking about the classes for sixth and seventh year. Harry only half listened as she dragged Bill, Mr. Weasley and their former Defense Professor into the conversation. On his other side, Ron was talking with the twins and Ginny, who was sitting next to Hermione, about the upcoming Quidditch season at Hogwarts. Harry would chime in now and again, finding it surprisingly odd that the topic did not have his full attention as it should have. Just as Mrs. Weasley charmed a large pot of rich smelling tomato and meat sauce onto the table and was draining the noodles, the kitchen door opened and a sullen looking Sirius walked in.

"Ah Sirius, I was just about to send Remus up to get you. Supper is ready."

Sirius mumbled an acknowledgment and took the empty space next to his godson and Mr. Weasley. Just as Mrs. Weasley placed the bowl of noodles down and was about to tell them to start passing it, the kitchen door opened again to reveal the cloaked figure of Severus Snape. Harry suddenly got an unsettling feeling in his stomach when he felt the steel gaze of his professor land on him. They had not spoken since that night back on Privet Drive and he had no idea if he had spoken to Dumbledore or anyone else about the situation Snape had found him in. The thought of the Headmaster caused Harry to feel a rush of anger towards him and the feeling was gone as soon as it came. The Weasley siblings and Hermione had flummoxed looks on their faces while Mr. Weasley and Remus had pleasant expressions at seeing the Slytherin Head of House. Sirius was glaring daggers at him which explained to Harry the reason for the man's mood when he entered.

"Severus what a surprise," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I didn't know you were going to be joining us."

"I need to discuss matters with the wo…Lupin," he corrected himself through clenched teeth, "and it's a matter best dealt with sooner than later. He had extended an invitation to me some time ago about talking after dinner some night. Since there is a meeting tonight, I thought we could do it before hand. I do hope this doesn't cause an inconvenience."

"Of course not, Severus," Mr. Weasley answered. "We always have an extra setting just in case someone shows up. Please, have a seat."

Nodding, Snape sat down in the empty space next to the youngest Weasley and once the food had been passed and their plates filled, everyone started to eat. As the meal got under way, the previous conversational topics were continued with Sirius joining in Hermione's talk about the O.W.L. exams and Ginny telling the twins she was thinking of trying out for a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Mrs. Weasley meanwhile, was telling Ron that she expected him to actually study this year and pass his exams and not worry about whether or not Gryffindor was going to win the Quidditch Cup.

Snape did not partake in either conversation. He quietly ate the delicious meal but covertly kept an eye on Harry. He noticed that the boy ate but mostly pushed the food around on his plate. The boy also did not speak. While he was sure he would not have taken part in Granger's conversation with as much passion as the young witch did, he was sure that the topic of Quidditch would have captured his interest. Black and the Wolf each tried to get Potter to open up, but all the boy did was make a few comments and focused his attention back on his plate.

Had Severus used subtle Legilimency on Harry, he would have experienced a whirlwind of emotions going on inside the teen's mind with his very presence being the current cause for Harry's present state of worry.

* * *

Once everyone had finished and the dishes and table cleared, Harry said he was going skip desert and go work on his summer homework.

"Are you sure Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I baked a fresh peach cobbler?"

"It sounds good Mrs. Weasley but I still have a lot of work to do," Harry muttered before he all but ran up the stairs and out the kitchen, leaving most of the people looking of bewildered.

"Why don't we let the kids go have their desert in the library, Molly," Arthur suggested. "They can take some along incase Harry gets hungry."

"Good idea, Arthur," Molly said. "Here you lot," she said as she pointed her wand at a tray that stacked itself with six plates of cobbler and forks, "take this up and don't make a mess."

"Okay Mum," Fred said as he took the tray. "George, you know what to say?"

"Sure do," his twin answered. "Alright everyone, forward march."

After the twins had led the kids out the kitchen, Molly served the remaining adults. After he had finished, Sirius stated he was going to get things ready for the meeting and Severus knew now was the perfect time to speak with Remus.

"Lupin, a word."

"Oh yes," Remus answered. "Molly, Arthur, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not," Arthur said as he picked up several plates. "We can handle things here."

The two me headed upstairs to the drawing room and once inside, erected several layers of privacy spells. Neither man took a seat and Severus wasted no time. "I'm planning on telling Albus about Potter tomorrow and showing him my memories as well. I'm going to have Minerva there and…I want you there as well."

Remus could tell it was difficult for Snape to say that last part but the man knew how much the former Marauder cared for his best friends' only child. Not to mention it would be hard for the Headmaster to doubt his recollection about the situation at Number 4.

"I will think of something plausible to tell Sirius. We both know he would demand to be there if he found out and what he would try to do to Harry's relatives after he's told. I'm afraid that when the time comes to tell him, we'll have to body bind him just to keep him from blowing up. I don't know what we'll have to do afterwards to keep him from running off though."

"That's not my concern," Snape brusquely interjected. "If that mutt has any brains in that thickhead, he'll know that his attention should be directed towards his godson. Just be sure to be at the Headmaster's office at ten to seven."

Remus nodded. "I will."

Removing the privacy wards, Severus swept out the room in his customary manner. Rubbing a hand over his lined creased and tired face, Remus sighed. "Tonight is the calm before the storm then." With another deep sigh, he left the drawing room and headed downstairs to the dining room to wait for the meeting to start.

* * *

"So Voldemort is on his merry little way of having the dementors, giants, werewolves and now vampires on his side," Moody declared as he counted the off on his hand. "What's next, Lethifolds?"

"Highly doubtful," Remus answered. "Lethifolds can only survive in tropical climates which dementors can't. He can't have both of them."

"How about herds of Manticores then?" the ex-Auror put forth, his magical eye fixed on the former professor while his normal eye scanned over the other people around the room. "Or what about Chimaeras? Should we start making plans to defend ourselves from a dragon attack?"

This was a rare occurrence when everyone was thankful for the man's paranoid nature.

"Thank you Alastor," Albus said calmly. "While I think we do not have to worry about attacking dragon mounts you raise a valid point. It's clear that Voldemort is wasting no time recruiting Dark Beings and creatures to booster his ranks. But as Remus has said, he is also limited by who and what he can enlist. I'm positive we do not need to worry about dragons, but I am concerned about this development with the vampires. What else do you think Severus?"

"Belasko has a firm hold over the Vampire Clans and they all remember the Dark Lord's actions towards them in the past," the Potions Master stated. "But if Roxburgh allies with the Dark Lord and manages to sway any of the other Vampire Lords to join him, a Vampire Civil War will break out."

Severus' words hung heavy in the air. A war among the vampires would not stay contained and the devastating bloodshed would eventually spill over into the Muggle World. "Do you really think it would ever come to that?" Kinsley asked breaking the silence.

"Doubtful," Snape answered. "With the exception of Roxburgh, none seem to have any major qualms with the Arcana-Voivode Treaty. If anything, they loved taunting the Dark Lord and Belasko certainly enjoyed humiliating him.

"Aww. Did it hurt seeing that monster getting his feelings hurt, Snape?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"No more than getting a very nasty sunburn, Black, but then again, that's something you don't have to worry about now a days," Snape retorted sharply.

"Gentleman," Dumbledore interjected.

Both man huffed.

"Good. Now, I've spoken with young Charlie and he's agreed to keep an eye on the situation in Romania for us. He's also agreed to meet up with Hagrid and Madam Maxime when they reached that area and help them cross into Bulgaria. Kingsley, Arthur, everything has gone smoothly with the watch?"

"It has," the Auror answered. "Both Tonks and myself have had no trouble with Fudge and no one has questioned why we've been staying late at the Ministry. I just say I'm working on leads in the search for Sirius."

"And I've been telling people that I'm simply catching up with paper work," Arthur said. "Everyone else has made up similar excuses and no one's been questioned.

"Excellent. Now before we adjourn, I have some news to share with you all. News that will no doubt shift things to our advantage within the Ministry. Several days ago I was approached by a Ministry official. This individual, who is very high in the Ministry hierarchy, told me that they had very important information and that they wish to join the Order."

The interest of everyone on the room had been peaked. Most of the high ranking Ministry officials were loyal to Fudge and those who weren't were too afraid to publicly support Harry and Dumbledore.

"Who is this person, Albus?" Moody inquired, speaking for most of the individuals in the room, "and what type of information do they have?"

"For now, I won't say," Dumbledore subtly answered. "While I do believe this person sincerely wishes to join us and their information is creditable, I still wish to make sure they've not been placed under the Imperious Curse or are masquerading under Polyjuice Potion. Once I'm certain this is a true act of volition, I shall invite them here to divulge what they know."

For several minutes no one spoke. If true, this would be a great benefit to the Order and they could understand why Dumbledore was being cautious. It would not have been too hard for one of the Minister's agents to approach the Headmaster and claim they believed him and prayed on the aged wizard's well known trait of unconditional trust.

"I believe that covers everything for this evening," Dumbledore spoke up. "For the next several days I will be attending to matters at Hogwarts and seeing to several other matters for the Order so I might be reachable. I will let you know when the next meeting shall be then."

With that, the meeting was over and the participants began to file out. Soon there was only Severus, Dumbledore and Minerva left. The Potions Master lingered by the door as Albus spoke with the Deputy Headmistress. During the meeting, Minerva had stated that in order to send out this year's Hogwarts' letters on time, she would have to do so without listing what text book was going to be needed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Headmaster told her to do so and that he would speak to her about the matter afterwards. After a few minutes, the Transfiguration Professor left with an uneasy look on her face, leaving the two wizards alone.

"A word, Headmaster?"

"Of course my boy," Dumbledore said and raised his wand to cast a privacy spell around the room. "What can I do for you?"

Severus wasted no time. "You've managed to put me off for long enough Albus, we need to discuss Potter now Albus, not later. Despite your rose colored views, there's nothing right about that house. Both Minerva and Lupin agree with me on this fact and they're willing to stand by my claims. If you _truly_ have the boy's best intentions at heart as you so often claim, you won't try to backtrack me or preach to me your _everyone has good in them no matter what they've done_ sermon."

Albus did not respond to his Potions Master right away. He merely closed his eyes and began to run his hand through his silvery beard. Severus stood there, arms crossed, waiting for some form of answer from his mentor. He was positive that the man would retort how the Privet Drive was the safest place for Harry and how he should be with his relatives but Snape was ready to argue with the Headmaster on the matter as he did on the night of the dementors's attack.

Finally, Albus opened his eyes. They did not hold a twinkle, but a pensive look. "You're right. I've put this off far enough. I'll see you, Minerva and Remus tomorrow at ten to seven. Goodnight Severus." With that, Albus removed the wards.

* * *

At three in the morning, Harry was staring up into the darkness. He had tried to sleep, but he kept waking up. The cause was a combination of dreams about that long mysterious stone hall and his thoughts about the Potions Master. The sight of the professor had caused Harry's insides to churn. While it had been just the second time he had been in the man's presences and he had dinned at Number 12, Harry still felt apprehensive. He could feel Snape's black eyes on him during the meal even though he was not looking directly at him.

'_Why did he have to show up?'_ Harry thought to himself. _'Did he tell the Order what had happened back at Privet Drive?'_ Since no one had approached him about it, Harry figured he had not spoken of it. _'What's Snape playing at if he didn't tell Dumbledore or even Sirius? Somehow he found out I was wearing a glamour and removed it. He sees my bruises, I lie to him about how I got them and he doesn't question me about them.'_

Harry recalled the look on Snape's shallow face when he saw the marks. The normal scowling appearance had been replaced by what looked like anguish and the normally hallow cold black eyes were filled with a mixture of remorse and anger. As if he knew how Harry had gotten those marks but did not say anything. Snape had been surprising gentle in treating him. He had held Harry's arm gently with his hand as he healed him and moved his wand with care so as to not jab or poke Harry as he attended to the other bruises. This was a side he did not expect from the Professor. The Headmaster was always telling him that he should trust Snape and maybe he was right.

His train of thought interrupted by a loud grunt by Ron, Harry sighed and turned over in his bed. He had been in the upstairs library working on his Divination work, trying to get his mind off Snape when Ron along with his siblings and Hermione found him and brought him desert. Harry had eaten half of his desert before it began to leave a bitter taste in his mouth and his stomach felt uneasy like he had just used a portkey. For the rest of the evening as the small group of friends enjoyed several games of Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess, the Boy Who Lived put on a false façade of enjoyment while worrying what Snape might be telling the Order about him just a few floors below.

'_Why would he share that priceless information with people who actually care about me? No. Snape's an unfeeling git. He's probably just waiting for the first day of classes to tell all the Slytherines how he found Harry Potter all black and blue. He's just going to let it slip out like he did with Remus at the end of Third Year. Then the entire school will know what a pathetic home life the famed Boy Who Lived has. He'll share all the juicy details with Malfoy so he and his goons can mock me all year. That's Snape's style. Why should he get his hands dirty when he can get others to do his dirty work for him? Hopefully I won't have to deal with Snape anymore till the start of term. That's if I'm lucky to be able to go back to Hogwarts at all.'_

With that thought, Harry found himself falling off to sleep.

-Arthur's Notes-

Once again, I wish to thank all of you who have waited so patiently these past six months for this new chapter and I look forward to seeing what you all thought of it.

I'm happy to say that I have now fixed all my computer issues. Last month I got a new laptop and this month I got my new printer. Now the only thing standing between me and more constant updates is real life.

As I was writing this chapter, I found I had to change how I was going to bring Snape and Harry together and have it take place in the next chapter instead. I'm also conflicted as I discovered that I may have to have Umbridge use the blood quill on Harry after all, which is something I've always been against since I read he 5th book. But if I must, I have a well-planned out punishment in store for her. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up in a month or so and I plan to have the next chapter of California Here We Come up in the next several weeks after a yearlong absence.

As always, I'm looking forward to seeing your reviews and you have all my thanks for your wonderful devotion.


	18. Chapter Fifteen, The Edge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

Thanks to my Beta Alethea27 for all her help in editing, despite what some may think. In this chapter, I mixed facts and details from both novel and movie adoptions of Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hallows for this chapter. The passage from Hogwarts, A History is of my own creation for the purposes of this chapter. The direct quotes of Sirius I use in this chapter can be found in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, pgs. 112 and 113, Chapter Six.

Chapter Fifteen, The Edge

When Severus entered the office of the Headmaster he found it empty. The only occupant was a slumbering Fawkes on his perch. Looking around, he saw all the past Headmasters and Headmistress were also asleep in their portraits with the exception of Phineas Nigellus. Swiftly, Severus closed the door and crossed over to the large mahogany desk which was cluttered as always with books and papers. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the phial containing his memory and placed it on the table. When he did this, he could not help but notice a large tome in faded leather entitled _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_. Severus arched his eyebrow when he read the title. He knew of the book from his own research into the subject and knew copies of the book were very rare. Then he saw a piece of parchment sticking out of the book with all too familiar loopy handwriting on it. And when the Potion Master saw the word Horcruxes in the Headmaster's scrawl, his eyes widen in shock.

'_Why would Albus be looking into those?" _Severus pondered in curiosity.

Before he could think anything more, the door to the office opened. Turning, he saw Minerva and Remus enter. The Transfiguration teacher had a woeful look on her face while the ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was grave face.

"Minerva. Lupin," Snape said with a nod.

"Severus," they replied.

"Albus isn't here?" Remus asked.

"As observant as always," Snape scoffed but without the malicious usually attached with it. "No. The Headmaster isn't here. I was hoping one of you might have an idea where he might be. He gave me the impression he would have been here on time."

The two Gryffindors shook their heads.

"Ah, welcome," a voice called out from above them. Looking up, they saw Albus, dressed in robes of amaranth red, looking down at them from the upper floor of this office. "I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry for being tardy," he started to explain as he made his way down the stairs, "but I received a message from our possible new contact within the Ministry a few hours ago and I went to meet them. Apparently, Cornelius will be over seeing the prosecution personally."

"Can he do that?" Minerva asked Albus as he reached the landing.

The Headmaster nodded. "I'm afraid he can," he answered as he crossed to his desk. "The Wizengamont bylaws state that in the event that the position of Chief Warlock is vacant during a time when a trial is being convened or shall be, the powers and responsibilities of the Chief Warlock will be, for at least the duration of the trial and until a new Chief Warlock is elected, passed down to the Minster for Magic or to an appointed representative of their choosing should they not wish to or are unable to perform the responsibilities themselves."

"I can't see Fudge doing that," Remus said with a furrowed brow. "He's gone through too much already trying to discredit the both you and Harry to hand prosecutorial powers over to someone else."

"Agreed. He wants the pleasure of expelling Potter himself," Snape concluded.

Minerva shook her head in disbelief. "Albus isn't there anything you can do. Fudge will go after Potter the moment he walks in."

"Yes," he answered with a confident smile and went on to explain for his confused looking colleagues. "While I'm confident Cornelius will take every opportunity to twist the laws to better benefit himself, he won't know that doing so will be to Harry's benefit."

The two wizards and witch could not help but be intrigued by the cryptic statement. How could the Minister actually help the boy? They all knew it would be pointless to ask the aged wizard to clarify what he had said. They would be given an equally cryptic answer in response.

"Headmaster, do you think we can continue onto the subject at hand?" the Potions Master asked, tapping his hand on back of his chair.

Dumbledore looked at Snape with heavy blues eyes. "Yes. I believe you're right, Severus," he said in a solemn tone that seemed uncharacteristic of the man and motioned for his guests to sit. Before he sat, he quickly snatched the copy of _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ and hurried over to cabinet and placed it inside and locked the case.

"Now," he began as he sat down and faced his three colleagues, "I believe we're here to discuss the matter of Harry and his living situation with his relatives?"

Harry entered the drawing room of Grimmulard Place unaware that he was the subject of conversation between three wizards and a witch situated in Scotland. At the moment, he was just trying not to fall over in pain, the source of which was his scar. It had started in the morning and it had gone from a minor twinge to the agonizing blistering pain he felt now. He did not tell Sirius, Mrs. Weasley or any of his friends; instead he kept his plight to himself. So far he had been able to manage but it felt like his head was going to split open at any moment.

"Why won't it stop?" Harry asked as he rubbed the lighting shape mark which was fiery red. Falling down onto the aged sofa, Harry kept rubbing his scar. Just as he thought he was going to rub the skin on his forehead off, the pain died down. "That's better."

Harry knew he should have said something but he already knew what his friends were going to say. Ron would have told him to go to his mum for a pain relieving draft while Hermione would have told him to tell Dumbledore about his scar hurting, which he knew was impossible.

'_How can I tell the Headmaster when he won't even speak to me?' _Harry pondered as he gazed up at the room's high ceiling. _'He probably would tell me that there's nothing to worry about.'_

He knew Sirius would have cared but his godfather was not in the best of moods at the moment. As Harry had been on his way down to lunch, he caught the tail end of a fight between Sirius and Remus in the drawing room and he listened at the door. Remus, apparently, was leaving to do some Order business and would not tell Sirius what it was. When he heard movement, Harry rushed and hid in a nearby bathroom. Peering out, he saw Remus head down the stairs and heard the front door open and close. A few seconds later, a fuming Sirius exited and stormed off to his room on the upper floor where he stayed all day. By dinner time, Sirius' mood had not really improved and he sat at the table, hardly making a sound. When everyone had finished, he hurried out of the kitchen and everyone could hear him stomp up the stairs which woke his mother's portrait and the two had a heated yelling match for several minutes before Sirius continued to his room.

Before Mrs. Weasley left to handle Mrs. Black's portrait, she told Fred and George to clear the table and Ginny and Ron to wash the dishes. The twins cleared the table with a few flicks of their wands. Just as Ron was asking if they could do the same on the dishes, they saw the twins smirked and disapparated with a crack, leaving the four alone to wash up. Hermione offered to help Ron and Ginny and as they started, Harry quietly slipped out and headed upstairs. It was on the stairs when his prickling scar suddenly broke out in a blistering pain. It came on so fast and strong that Harry almost lost his footing and collapsed. Luckily he was able to hold on and make his way to the drawing room.

Harry was on the verge of falling asleep when a soft high pitch whistle caught his attention. Sitting up Harry looked around by saw no one in the room but he could hear something making the sound. Standing, Harry listened intently and was able to determine the source of the whistling was coming from a cabinet in the far corner of the room. As he walked over, the thumping became louder and more frantic, as if there was something in there that was desperately trying to get free. The cabinet was one Mrs. Weasley had not had them go through yet and Harry was a little apprehensive about finding out what possible dangerous dark items were inside. But still Harry found himself drawn to the bottom drawer, which was now being shaken, by some unknown force.

"Here I go," Harry said as he reached down and pulled the drawer open.

Inside were a number of items. There were several rolls of parchment bearing the Black Family crest in blood red wax and a set of engraved silver daggers laid inside a small glass topped case that lay beside the shell of some unknown creature covered in sinister looking spikes. When Harry picked up a jet black quill he felt it dig into the skin before he quickly dropped it back into the drawer. Harry then noticed part of a silver chain poking out from under the parchment and whatever the chain was attached to seemed to be the cause of the shaking. His scar stared to prickle again as he took hold and drew the chain out of the drawer and saw that attached to it was a heavy locket.

Closing the drawer, Harry sat on the sofa and had a closer look at it, ignoring the dark cold feeling that had suddenly come over him and how the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The locket was oval in shape and appeared to be made of solid gold. Inlaid on the front was a large _S _comprised of green stones. As he held the locket, Harry could have sworn he felt something moving inside. It almost felt as if the locket had a pulse. Determined to get it open, the young Gryffindor tried the clasp but found it would not open. He tried several more times; even hitting the locket on the coffee table but the clasp remained locked.

_'There's got to be some type of charm to keep it from being open,' _Harry thought as he put the locket down. _'Not just a charm that could be undone by an unlocking charm but something stronger.'_ It was his gaze fell over to the tapestry of the Black Family that Sirius' words echoed in his head.

"…_haven't you seen enough of this house of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were…the pure-blood families are all interrelated."_

Then he recalled a passage he had read in _Hogwarts, A History_. _"While the direct families of the four Hogwarts Founders died out several centuries ago, their lineages have continued through marriage. In fact, several of the of most prominent pure-blood families of the day can have their ancestry traced back to the bloodlines of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin."_

Slytherin! Harry sat up and reached for the locket. Looking more closely, he noticed how the monogram _S_ was done in a serpent design. This locket had belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Harry was sure of it, especially if all the pure-blood families were related to each other. Sirius had told him his entire family had been in Slytherin and shared Slytherin's views on pure-blood supremacy. So it was very reasonable that Sirius' family would have possession of one of Slytherin's heirlooms due to marrying only those who believed in pure-blood supremacy.

'_And since this was Slytherin's, there's only one way this can open,'_ Harry concluded as he recalled the only way one could gain access to the Chamber of Secrets.

Ignoring the change of his scar, from prickling to a sharp stinging, Harry held the locket close to his mouth and hissed in Parseltongue, _"Open."_

The topic of Harry possibly being mistreated by his aunt and uncle left an icy feeling in the stomachs of those gathered in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore listened to them and did not interrupt them. Minerva had been the first to speak when the Headmaster brought up the subject. She told them of her talk with Poppy and the matron's concern over Harry's mental health which drew concern from Remus. He commented that Harry had remained silent about Cedric and the night of the Third Task which concerned Snape. The Potions Master stated that the longer Harry refused to talk about Cedric's death, the more mental and emotional harm he was doing to himself. Remus took over from his former Head of House. He commented on Harry's behavior since he had arrived at Headquarters and how he seemed to be withdrawn from everyone. Remus even mentioned how the Weasley twins had expressed their worries to him about Harry's behavior. The former Defense Professor told of the times he spent with young Harry during his Third Year.

"In all the time I spent with Harry, he hardly spoke of his relatives. Whenever I brought up the subject, he would say that they weren't all that fond of magic and changed the subject. That's when I started to get the feeling that there was something wrong with Harry's family. I had always planned to bring the subject up with him again, but I never seemed to have the opportunity to do so," Remus concluded with a deep sight.

"You see Albus?" Minerva spoke up with fierce certainty, "I was right. Those Muggles are the absolute worst! Blood Wards or not -"

"Where the best protection for Harry," Dumbledore interjected. "Yes, the Dark Lord was gone but his supporters were not. Had I placed Harry with a Wizarding family, as many thought I should have done to begin with; what would stop the Death Eaters who were still free? Don't forget how long Mrs. Lestrange and her cohorts remained at large before they were apprehended and the harm they inflicted until they were finally apprehended."

Everyone winced at the memory of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"But I'm sure you still could have arranged some type of adequate protection for the wizarding family who took Harry in."

"And what was to stop a family like the Malfoys from taking in Potter?" Snape put towards the Scottish witch. "His claims that he had been cursed into the Dark Lord's service were accepted with little hesitation. He could have easily have won custody had he the opportunity."

"You're correct, Severus. Lucius would have then handed Harry to Voldemort in an instant," Dumbledore said gravely as he looked to his Deputy Headmistress. "I know you've always had your reservations about Harry's placement Minerva but what was I to do? Lily's sister was the only possible choice."

Minerva was about to reply but refrained from doing so when Albus held up his hand. "Yet you three are correct. I made a grave mistake of not personally checking up on Harry in the following years. Arabella always reported she had misgivings about the Dursley's; how they never took Harry with them anywhere and had him doing chores while their son did none, but who was I to tell them how to raise their own child? Harry was housed, clothed and fed and I was content with that. Arabella never once said she witnessed any signs of any physical abuse, but I never gave any thought to their emotional treatment of their nephew."

"Why would you?" Remus asked, trying to console the man. "How could any of us even entertain the possibility that Lily's own sister would mistreat her nephew?"

Snape flinched at the suggestion which did not go unnoticed. When he felt the sharp gaze of the Transfiguration professor on him, he knew he had to explain his action. "Petunia had always been jealous of Lily, even more so after she had been accepted into Hogwarts. It's highly possible I allowed my feelings toward James Potter to cloud my knowledge of who was raising his son."

"But still, her _own_ sister's child?" Remus put forth.

"You have no idea how much hatred can blind a person, Lupin. I would think you would have a firm grasp of that concept."

"True…true."

"All this aside, what do you plan on doing about Potter?" Minerva demanded.

"First, we shall observe Severus' memory. We shall go from there." Rising, Dumbledore retrieved his Pensieve and placed the stone basin next to Severus' phial.

The three Order members stood rose from their seats and moved up to the desk. The shimming silver contents of the Pensive made all their faces seem paler then usual and they all felt an icy shiver go down their spines. A calm cooing from Fawkes helped warm them.

"We're on the edge of a dark abyss," Albus stated grimly as he reached for the phial. "Should Severus' allegations prove true we will be forced to -"

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" Phineas Nigellus cried interrupting Dumbledore as he ran into his portrait.

"What is it, Phineas?" Dumbledore asked with worry.

"It's the Potter boy! He's been attacked!"

-Author's Notes-

I'm looking forward to your opinions about this chapter. Good and bad are always welcomed.

I'm sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. February was a really bad month for me and my family. We were rudely violated and I had trouble dealing with it and I'm still trying to come to terms with it. Plus I had computer issues, again.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. I had it all written and almost done before I lost it and had to rewrite it all over again but the second time allowed me to condense a lot of the details. Harry's discovery of Slytherin's locket will play an important role in the coming chapters. The next chapter will start how Harry will come under Snape's care for the summer.

As always, I look forward to hearing back from you. Thank you.


	19. Chapter Sixteen, The Abyss

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A.N. Thanks to my Beta Alethea27 for editing. Thanks to all of you who have patiently waited for this new chapter. And to those who have added this story and me to their Alerts and Favorites Lists and have left reviews.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen, The Abyss.

Dumbledore wasted no time. Minerva, Remus and Severus had barely stood up when the Headmaster darted from behind his desk and took hold of his colleagues' shoulders. In an instant, he Apparated them into the foyer of Number 12.

"Albus! Thank goodness you're here," Molly cried out.

They saw Molly and Arthur huddled around Sirius who was on the floor, holding Harry. His friends where standing on the stairs with worried looks on their faces while the twins stood at the foot of the stairs. Sweeping pass everyone, Snape knelt down by Harry. Remus moved to help Sirius hold Harry as Snape took out his wand to start casting a diagnostic spell but he had a feeling he already knew what the results would say as he took in the boy's appearance.

Harry's entire body was shaking violently while his limbs where stiffly pulled close to his body. His forehead was covered with a cold sweat and his face was contorted in pain. Tears where falling from his clenched eyes and his breathing was short and wheezy. Harry's lips starting to turn blue and the light green response from his diagnostic spell confirmed the Potions Master's suspicions.

"He's been poisoned."

Molly let out a great sob and buried her face in her husband's chest. Minerva's face grew pale and Harry's friends remained silent.

"Can you tell what that type of poison?" Albus asked.

"No," Snape answered as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small phial. "What every kind it is it's moving fast through his systems. Lupin, open his mouth. Black, get as much of this down his throat as you can," he instructed as he handed Sirius the phial.

Not wasting time, both men did as they were told. Sirius was able to get a decent amount of the red potion into Harry and his convolutions eased but they did not stop.

"That will help slow the poison's progression but we need to get him to Poppy."

"Agreed," Dumbledore said. "Minerva pleases alert Poppy of Harry's arrival. Sirius, the phial please." Once Sirius had handed it over, Dumbledore point his wand at it._ "Portus."_

Once the charm had been placed and Minerva had sent off her silvery tabby cat patronus, Sirius looked to the Headmaster. "I want to go with Harry. He needs me."

"I know Sirius but for the moment, we need to allow Poppy and Severus to see to him first."

Before Sirius could respond, Remus put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "He'll be alright, Sirius."

With an understanding yet reluctant nod, Sirius carefully took his Godson in his arms and stood up. Following suite, the stoic faced Potions Master rose and when the trembling child had been carefully placed in his arms, he could not help but notice how light the boy was.

"This will take you straight to the hospital wing," the Headmaster stated as he handed the empty phial to Snape. Once it was in his hand, he and Harry where gone.

* * *

For several moments, the only sound head was the soft sobbing of Mrs. Weasley who was still being held by her husband. Everyone remained silent where they stood till Dumbledore gently cleared his throat. "Let's move to the dining room."

Sirius and Lupin led the way followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Hermione and Ron with Ginny behind them and finally Minerva and Albus. They all took seats close together while the two professors chose to stand.

"Now," Albus began, "we need to discover the events which led up to Harry being poisoned. When was the last time any of you saw Harry?"

"Not since after dinner," Hermione said in an upset tone. "After Ron, Ginny and I finished with the dishes we headed upstairs to the boy's room do some studying. Harry wasn't there and we thought he was with Sirius. We stayed there till we heard yelling. At first we thought it was Mrs. Black's portrait, but when we heard Ron's dad call for Sirius, we ran to see what was wrong and that's when we saw Harry lying on the floor."

"Thank you Miss Granger. Sirius, did you see Harry at all?"

"No, I didn't," Sirius answered. "I was in my parent's room with Buckbeak the whole time till I heard Arthur yelling for me," Sirius stated. "When I came down and saw Harry, I ran to Phineas' portrait and told him to go get you. I thought he was in his room with his friends."

Molly started to sob and her husband wrapped his arm around her and tried to confront her. "Molly and I were down in the kitchen and like Sirius; we assumed Harry was up in his room. I'd just gotten off duty at the Ministry and had just finished my supper while Molly finished putting away the dishes when we heard a scream come from upstairs. At first we thought it was that portrait but then we heard the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. When we got here, we found Harry lying on top of Fred and he was having some type of an attack. That's when I yelled for Sirius."

"How did Potter end up on your son?" Minerva asked.

"George?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, Fred and I were heading towards the library when we heard someone yell from inside the drawing room and something heavy being thrown across the room. Next thing we knew, Harry stumbled out of the library hunched over and holding his forehead. We were about to ask him if he was okay when he leaned over the railing and just...went over the edge.

Fred took over for his brother. "The next thing I knew, I Apparated down right under Harry was going to land. Before I could get my wand out, he landed right on top of me. George appeared next and then mum and dad. Sirius showed up just as I was getting myself out from under Harry and then you appeared, Sir."

Albus nodded and started to stroke his bead. "So Harry was alone the entire time after you all had finished supper. You all believed Harry to be either in the company of his friends or of Sirius not knowing he was alone in the library. There he found something that somehow caused him great pain and was most likely poisonous. We must find whatever that object was. Mr. Weasley," he addressed George, "you said that that Harry threw something heavy, how can you be sure of this?"

"Well, it made a pretty big _thud_ when it landed."

"But we didn't hear a breaking sound," Fred added.

"Sirius, do you have any idea what Harry may have found that could have poisoned him?"

"No. There's still a few things in the drawing room we haven't gone through and cleaned yet and Merlin only knows what my parents could have hidden away from prying eyes."

"Very well, I shall leave it to you and Remus to search the drawing room. Arthur, Molly, I think it would be best if the children spent the rest of the evening and tomorrow at the Burrow, just in case the item in question has a mind of its own and has wondered off."

"I'll owl Bill," Mr. Weasley said. "Molly, why don't you stay there too? I'll come back here and help Sirius and Remus."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Alright, Arthur. You lot get whatever you want to bring and meet me in hall. And be careful," she added as the children said alright and filled out the room and headed upstairs.

"Minerva, would you please accompany Molly and the children back to Burrow? I think Molly would like the company."

"Of course. What are you going to do, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I'm heading back to Hogwarts to see how Harry's doing. Then I'll be back. If you find whatever may have poisoned him, let me know as soon as possible.

With that, everyone started to move. Just as they exited the dining room, Remus turned to the Headmaster. "Albus, how did you manage to Apparate straight into the foyer from your office considering both Hogwarts' wards and this place's security?"

"My dear Remus, you should know by now that being me has its advantages."

* * *

When Severus appeared in the middle of the hospital wing holding the still shaking Harry, he saw Poppy standing next to the same hospital bed Harry always seemed to occupy during the past four years at Hogwarts

"Put him down here, Severus," she instructed as she pulled back the sheets.

Gently, the Potions Master laid the boy down and Poppy started to cast more diagnostic spells. "The potion is starting to wear off,'" he stated as Harry's convolutions began to increase and he started to cough up blood.

"Whatever type of poison this is, it's a fast acting one," Poppy said seeing the resulting yellow glow of her diagnostic spells. It's affecting his breathing and nervous systems and his lunges are filling up with fluid."

Severus scowled at the news. There were numerous poisons that caused those symptoms but without knowing preciously which one or more it was there was the chance that the wrong antidote could do more harm than good. There was only thing that could help the boy now.

"_Accio bezoar,"_ he cried, pointing his wand in the direction of his office. Soon the small stone came soaring into the room and into Snape's hand.

"Open his mouth."

Poppy managed to pry Harry's mouth open long enough for him to shove the stone in. Slowly, the convulsions eased but his breathing was still hard and staggered. The more Harry continued to cough up blood the more his complexion grew paler by the second. Performing another diagnostic spell Poppy frowned at the results.

"The bezoar doesn't seem to have cured him, Severus. Potter's temperature is continuing to rise and if he keeps coughing up blood like this; he could be dead in a matter of minutes."

Snape did not know what think. The bezoar should have cured Harry. As Poppy started to name off possible treatments for Harry till they discovered what poison they were dealing with, Snape's eyes noticed the skin of Harry's right hand was turning ice blue. Pulling back the sleeve both saw a large blue blemish on his upper forearm. The veins of his arm where pushing up white against his skin. Snape suddenly realized the source of the poisoning.

"Poppy, it's doxy poisoning."

The matron hurried to her office and returned seconds later with a large bottle containing a dark orange potion. "I'll have to spell this in to his system; I don't want him coughing it back up."

Uncorking the bottle she placed it on the small bedside table and raised her wand. Waving her wand over the bottle, Poppy slowly withdrew the potion by the tip of her wand and with great skill; she directed the antidote directly into his stomach. Once the bottle was empty, Poppy looked at Severus and both held their breath.

Slowly, Harry's breathing began to level out. His body stilled and the dry hacking of blood stopped. After l moments, the color slowly stared to return to Harry's face, but the blue blemish on his arm remained.

"What do you think is causing that?" Poppy asked as she removed Harry's glasses and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I think I know," Snape replied as he conjured up a magnifying glass with a series of lenses. Leaning in close to the blemish, Severus added lens after lens till he was able to make out an extremely small sliver sticking out of Harry's skin. "He has a doxy fang embedded in his arm."

Poppy retrieved a small tray which had a roll of bandage, as jar of bite salve, a set of tongs and a small pan. "Symptoms of doxy poisoning show up in a matter of seconds."

"I know," Snape said as he took the tongs. Carefully, he removed the fang and placed it in the pan. Next he added some salve and started to dress the wound. "I understand they were getting rid of doxys the other day and one of them flew up Potter's sleeve. One of its fangs apparently broke off as Potter tried to shake it out."

"So why did it took so long for poison to take effect?"

"It would take some time for a single broken off fang to release enough venom to cause the symptoms to appear."

"Well at least it explains why your bezoar didn't cure him completely."

"Yes. Bezoars aren't a complete cure for doxy poison." he answered as he finished wrapping Harry's arm.

"Let's get him cleaned up and into bed. I'll go get a first course of healing potions he'll need while you undress him."

"I'll do no such thing," Snape declared with a look of revulsion on his shallow face.

"Oh come now Severus, what's he got you haven't already seen?" the matron asked with slightly tongue in cheek as she vanished the blood and headed to her office.

Snape sneered at the retreating form of Madam Pomfrey and looked back to T_he Boy-Who-lived-To-Torment-Him_ and grimaced. Undressing Potter, even with magic, was a task he disdained.

_'The first day of classes I'm going to give him detention for the entire month of September,'_ Snape menacingly thought to himself as he pulled out his wand.

All it took was a flick of his wand to remove Harry's clothing and leaving him in his boxers. Snape's eyes looked over the boy's bare form before he charmed the pajamas Poppy had set out earlier. Nearly every bone and vein was visible as a result of the boy's extremely thin frame and without clothing, he seemed smaller than usual. It had been quite a shock when Snape had first laid eyes on eleven year old Harry. He had never seen a First year so small especially as he recalled James Potter's height as a First Year. Even as Potter was now entering his Fifth year, he was still the shortest boy in his class. The clicking of bottles drew Snape out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Madam Pomfrey returning with a tray loaded with several potions. Suddenly, the matron stopped dead in her tracks and her face turned ash white with dread.

"Severus, wh...what happened? Where did all those bruises come from?

"Bruises?" Snape asked with an arch of his eyebrow at the matron. "What bruises are you-" he lost his voice when he caught sight of Harry.

Harry's body was breaking out in bruises and scars from head to toe. Many where various shades of black and blue with others being a sickly yellow and green. He had one eye that was black and swollen shut while the other was covered by a deep purple bruise. His nose looked like it was broken. Gashes of various sizes covered his cheeks and chest. Harry's arms where no longer straight but now bent at odd angles as well his left leg. The other had a deep cut that was starting to bleed.

Poppy's eyes where growing wider by the second. She somehow managed to set the tray down and come closer to the bed, her hand covering her mouth in utter shock. "Turn-turn him over," she instructed softly.

With great care, Snape managed to turn Harry onto his side. His entire backside was nearly black and blue. Severus felt like he was going to be sick and Poppy looked like she was going to faint. Suddenly, she let out a frightful gasp "Are...are those _hand_ prints?"

They were indeed hand prints. Hand print bruises made by someone with large beefy hands. He had seen enough and gently rolled Harry onto his back again.

"Oh, Severus," Poppy wept, "what do we do now?"

Severus did not know how to answer. All he could wonder was what dark abyss had they fallen into.

-Author's Notes-

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm looking forward to seeing what you thought of it.

I had planned on having this done and posted months ago but we had a very unexpected death of a very close family friend and I started to get ready to go back to school and a bunch of other stuff happened but I'm happy to say a lot of it was good stuff.

As for everything with the Doxys, their poison and the Bezoar, I made most of it up but Snape does state in the first novel that a Bezoar would save a person from **_most_** poisons so they're not a one-stop cure all.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
